


Strenght of the World

by bereweillschmidt



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M, Sad, Zombies + X-MEN, a veces es algo OOC, mi pésimo alemán se pone en evidencia, un vergo de pensamientos de Charles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereweillschmidt/pseuds/bereweillschmidt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles es enviado a Alemania para encontrar la cura del virus Zombie. Erik tiene que escoltarlo hasta Göttingen pero ya es demasiado tarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help

**Author's Note:**

> En español por que no soy muy buena escribiendo.

_Londres - 9am_

La conferencia de la ONU tuvo que ser reunida inmediatamente en el último momento. Agentes de la Interpol, CIA y Servicios Secretos corrían de un lado a otro en el Edificio del Parlamento con documentos impresos en los últimos minutos en mano.  

Pocos representantes del mundo se encontraban al fin sentados. Murmullos llenos de duda era lo único que se podía escuchar antes de que el Agente Coulson los llamara a guardar silencio.

  “Señores,” los reflectores de luz lo cegaban a medias, “estamos en un estado de emergencia en el cuál no tenemos una solución inmediata.” Con un pequeño control, hizo que varias imágenes aparecieran en un lienzo a un lado de él. La reacción de los presentes fue una mezcla de asombro y terror. “Un virus extraño apareció en Alemania hace unas semanas,” tomó una hoja que otra Agente le había dado, “los síntomas eran parecidos a un caso de varicela; pero para el tercer día, los ojos estarían nublados, la piel llena de yagas y la boca llena de saliva de rabia. El primer caso fue un Chico de 19 años: mordió a su madre quién presentó los síntomas unas horas después.” Las fotos sacaban sustos a los presentes. El Agente Coulson limpió el sudor de su frente y exhaló desanimado. “Estamos pidiendo poner a Alemania en cuarentena.”  

Todos los representantes del mundo se pusieron de pie asentando con la cabeza. El representante de Alemania se acercó al Agente Coulson.    
“Debe de haber algo que se pueda hacer,” dijo con un acento alemán casi imposible de notar, “mi país no puede quedarse en cuarentena sólo para que todos mueran y el problema se acabe.”  
  “Lo sabemos, señor, err—”  
  “Zuckermann, Patrick Zuckermann.”  
  “Señor Zuckermann, el doctor Hank McCoy está trabajando en conseguir al mejor especialista para enviarlo inmediatamente a Alemania,” su iPhone sonó y al ver la pantalla, sonrió, “de hecho, ya lo consiguió.”

  ~•~  

Charles caminaba a paso rápido hacia la estación del metro. Su viejo amigo de Oxford, Hank, lo había llamado a última hora para ofrecerle un trabajo. El trabajo no era algo que Charles necesitara con urgencia, no; de hecho, Charles podía estar sin trabajo por el resto de su Vida y aún así viviría en su lujosa mansión de Westchester con todos los lujos posibles.    
“Raven,” había llamado a su hermana menor, pero el buzón fue lo que le contestó, “Hank me consiguió un trabajo, parece importante. Creo que mi regreso a New York se atrasará un poco, lo siento—” su iPhone se cayó al tropesar con alguien.  “Fíjate por dónde caminas, idiota.” el hombre, calvo y barrigón, le dijo antes de seguir su camino.  
“Sí,” giró sus ojos suspirando, “lo siento.” Pero sus palabras eran al aire, pues el hombre ya se había ido. Recogió su iPhone, la pantalla estaba completamente destrozada.  
  Al fin subió al metro que le correspondía y al llegar al Parlamento, Hank lo recibió con un apretón de manos nervioso. “Qué bueno que viniste, Charles.” Sus ojos no estaban enfocados en él, miraba hacia todos lados confundido. “Me vas a odiar pero te van a enviar a Alemania y—”   
“No te voy a odiar, Hank—”  
 “¡Señor Xavier!” El Agente Coulson se acercó a Charles esbozando una sonrisa y apretando sus manos. “Qué bueno que llegó. Espero que Hank no le haya arruinado la sorpresa.” Coulson miró a Hank con desprecio y volvió a los ojos de Charles.   
“Claro que no. Hank sólo me dijo que mi trabajó va ser en Alemania.” Charles trató de mantener su optimismo aún y cuando vio que la cara de Coulson se tornó sombría.  
 “Señor Xavier, pasemos a la sala de juntas. Necesito que vea de qué se trata.” El Agente caminó preocupado todo el pasillo, Charles y Hank lo siguieron en silencio.   Llegaron a una puerta dónde el Agente tuvo que poner su mano sobre una placa de metal; un láser pasó por debajo de ésta y se abrió. Al entrar, Coulson los invitó a tomar asiento y así lo hicieron.  “Antes que nada, Xavier,” Coulson le dio un montón de papeles, “esto es lo que Los científicos tienen hasta ahora.” Charles asintió con la cabeza.   
“¿Qué clase de mutación estamos hablando?” Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.   
“Si es amigo de Hank debe ser un fan de las ideas locas sobre un virus zombie,” el Agente se rascó la cabeza y suspiró, “bueno, su sueño se hizo realidad.” Un extraño sentimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Charles produciéndole un sonido  en la garganta, con el cuál, Hank lo miró.   
“Lo siento.” Charles dijo cubriéndose la boca.  
“Xavier…” Coulson comenzó pero se quedó pensativo unos minutos, “Si usted puede encontrar la cura, le seremos eternamente agradecidos.”  
 Hank miró Charles mordiéndose el labio antes de que éste dijera: “Lo haré.”  

~•~

  Hank seguía a Charles con paso apresurado.  
 “¿Te das cuenta que estarás en cuarentena y rodeado de zombies?” Charles dejó salir una risita pícara.   
 “Hank, voy a estar bien. Además, no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados cuando puedo hacer algo por ayudar a estas personas.”  
 “Siempre pones a los demás antes que a ti.” Charles sólo sonrió y apretó el hombro de Hank antes de subir al avión.   

~•~

  El vuelo estaba lleno de alemanes preocupados por sus familiares. Éstos eran los últimos vuelos hacia Alemania que British Airways haría. Charles repasaba los archivos que el Agente Coulson le había proporcionado anteriormente. Los científicos que habían revisado la sangre de los infectados observaron que, de alguna manera, mejoraba la condición física. Charles apretó sus dedos contra sus sienes y suspiró.  
 “Disculpa,” el pasajero de a un lado lo interrumpió, “¿sabe por que Alemania estará en cuarentena?” Charles cerró el archivo y negó con la cabeza. El pasajero exhaló con exasperación y maldijo en Alemán. Charles sólo lo miró deseando poder informarle sobre el virus y a lo que estaban a punto de llegar.  
Después de casi dos horas, el avión al fin aterrizó sobre el suelo germánico. Las luces se encendieron y todos comenzaron a sacar su equipaje de los compartimentos que estaban sobre de ellos cuando la aeromosa habló por el micrófono: “Antes de poder pasar a migración, pasajeros alemanes y/o británicos deberán de pasar un examen de salud por orden del gobierno Alemán.” Charles giró sus ojos, ya no hay nada que podría empeorar este viaje, pensó antes de que el pasajero que estaba sacando su mochila de la cabina lo golpeara con ésta en la frente.

~•~

Charles sostenía su termo de agua fría sobre su frente. Un pequeño chipote se podía notar sobre su tez pálida. Xavier estaba cansado y la fila era enorme para poder hacer el chequeo de salud. ¿De qué sirve todo esto si sabemos que el virus se contagia por mordida?, pensó viendo como checaban los ojos de un niño como a veinte personas de él. Suspiró desanimado y su iPhone sonó.  
“¿Sí?” Charles contestó tratando de quitarse el termo de la frente pero el dolor hacía que retomara su lugar.  
“Charles, soy Hank.” Charles sonrió al escuchar la voz familiar. “Necesito que me escuches con atención: no salgas del aeropuerto, las cosas van a empeorar—”  
“No creo que esto empeore, Hank,” Charles se distrajo al ver que varios policías intervenían en la sala de Migración; éstos llevaban mascarillas, “hay una fila enorme, tengo un golpe en la cabeza y varios—”  
“Charles, no estoy bromeando. Quiero disculparme por haberte metido en esto.”  
“Es lo más interesante que me ha sucedido desde que salí de la Universidad, créeme. De alguna manera estoy agrade—” Uno de los policías que salió por detrás de él le tiró el iPhone al suelo. “¡Hey!” Charles gritó deseando que el dolor punzante en su frente desapareciera. El policía giró y vio el iPhone en el suelo, sonrió y lo recogió inmediatamente.  
“Tut mir leid, Herr Tourist.” Charles recibió el teléfono olvidándose del dolor y sólo concentrándose en la sonrisa que el policía le había concedido.  
“¿Qué le ve de gracioso al tirarle el teléfono a alguien?” murmuró sabiendo que el policía no lo iba a escuchar y trató de restablecer la comunicación con Hank, pero la señal se había perdido. “Mierda.”  
“Su atención, porr favorr.” Uno de los agentes de Migración estaba en un micrófono hablando con un acento del Este muy marcado. “Necesitamos que el pasajerro Xavierr, Charrles se prresente inmediatamente.” Los pasajeros en la sala empezaron a murmurar cosas y Charles sólo pudo ponerse rojo antes de empezar a avanzar entre la gente.  
Al llegar a dónde el Agente de Migración estaba, el policía que le había tirado el iPhone se acercó a él con una sonrisa.  
“Hoy es su día de suerte,” dijo con un buen acento, “se evitará toda esta fila para llegar a Göttingen lo más rápido que se pueda, umm… ¿está bien?” Charles parpadeó rápidamente antes de tocar su chipote.  
“No es nada.” Dijo buscando su termo de nuevo. “No es tan grave como un teléfono roto.”  
“Oh, es usted.” El policía trató de no carcajearse y sólo negó con la cabeza. “Tenemos prisa, ¿podemos discutir el asunto del iPhone en otro momento?” Charles asintió girando sus ojos con disgusto. El policía le hizo la señal de que lo siguiese y así hizo Charles.

~•~

Pasillos, pasillos y más pasillos. Mostrar identificación a cada minuto, pasar por detectores de metales; todo esto para llegar a un lujoso auto. El policía le abrió la puerta a Charles y éste entró sin pensarlo dos veces, estaba exhausto. El policía se sentó a un lado de él y le dio indicaciones al chofer. El chofer era un hombre enjutado de ojos azules claros. Para Charles, escuchar el alemán lo remontaba a sus clases de Historia Europea, cuando le encargaban ver películas sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial.  
El coche comenzó a avanzar. El policía bajó su gorro al nivel de sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir. Charles lo contempló por unos minutos: cuerpo esbelto, cabello color oro quemado, barbilla perfecta y— el gaffette decía “Erik Lehnsherr”. Charles memorizó como escribir el apellido antes de quedarse dormido.


	2. Escape!

 ”¡Despierta!” Una mano, algo pesada, sacudió a Charles después de una breve siesta. El policía, Lehnsherr, carcajeó murmurando algo en alemán. Charles meneó lo cabeza y trató de mantener los ojos abiertos mientras Lehnsherr le explicaba: “Mi superior dice que tú tienes unos archivos importantes. Si pudieras proporcionármelos, harías las cosas más fáciles.” Charles asintió con la cabeza procesando las indicaciones que Lehnsherr le había dado, metió la mano a su mochila y sacó el archivo sonriendo.

“Aún no los termino de leer pero—” Lehnsherr le cerró la puerta en la cara y Charles sólo miró cómo éste le daba los archivos a otro muchacho y se carcajeaba. Xavier se cruzó de brazos y luego recordó su teléfono. _El asunto del iPhone,_ pensó. Trató de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada. “Genial. Un idiota me tumba el teléfono y me deja encerrado en el auto.” Primero contempló la opción de quebrar las ventanas pero el cansancio sobre sus ojos lo hicieron volver al sueño.

~•~

La respiración agitada de alguien que se acababa de meter al auto despertó a Charles. Era Lehnsherr, su rostro estaba salpicado con sangre y sus ojos dejaban ver terror. Xavier no dijo nada al ver que el chofer entraba al coche, más pálido de lo que ya estaba.

“Was zum Teufel war das?!” El chofer encendió el auto pero Lehnsherr posó una mano sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza. “Wir müssen hier raus!” Lehnsherr y el chofer siguieron discutiendo en alemán y Charles decidió mirar por la ventana. Varias luces de coches de policía y ambulancias se podían mirar fuera del edificio. Estaban en un estacionamiento subterráneo con una sola salida y parecía que nada iba a estar bien. Xavier tuvo una sensación de asco por unos momentos cuando Lehnsherr lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

“¿Tienes idea en cuánto tiempo llegas a enfermarte de— esto?” Erik apuntó a la sangre; Charles empezó a respirar más rápido, se estaba agitando. Lehnsherr debió de haber estado en contacto con alguien infectado y ahora su rostro estaba lleno de sangre. El chaleco anti-balas que Erik portaba tenía manchas también y las mangas de su camisa tenían saliva y más sangre. Charles negó con la cabeza.

“Te dije que no los había terminado de leer pero,” rápidamente, Charles sacó un kit de limpieza que le habían regalado en el avión; tomó una toallita húmeda y se la dio a Lehnsherr. Éste se empezó a limpiar la cara y los brazos, “al parecer no te infectas a menos de que seas mordido.” Erik parecía traducirle esto al chofer. El chofer miró a Charles confundido y luego exhaló preocupado. “¿Qué pasó?” preguntó Xavier al fin. Erik lo miró por unos segundos y luego se talló los ojos.

“Con la información que nos diste,” Lehnsherr empezó y siguió limpiando la sangre de su chaleco con la misma toalla que Charles le había dado, “mi superior presionó a los doctores que teníamos allá arriba a que hicieran las pruebas para ver si estaban infectadas unas personas, pero—”

“Hier kommen sie.” El chofer los interrumpió y Erik puso los seguros del coche mirando por el vidrio delantero. Luego le dijo algo al chofer y éste hizo un sonido como de llorido ahogado.

“Las cosas se salieron de control, sólo escuché gritos, no sabía qué hacer y—” su mano se posó sobre el arma que tenía en la cintura. Charles levantó las cejas pensando si de alguna manera, Lehnsherr lo había querido proteger cerrando la puerta del auto para que se quedase adentro.

“¿Les disparaste a todos?” Charles se arrepintió de hacer ésa pregunta inmediatamente, pues notó el sufrimiento en la reacción de Erik. “Lo siento, quise decir… a los infectados. ¿Están muertos los infectados?” Lehnsherr vaciló antes de negar con la cabeza.

“Herr Lehnsherr, Hier kommen sie!” De nuevo el chofer los interrumpió, pero ésta vez tenía una buena razón para haberlo hecho. Erik se pasó al asiento de enfrente y le dio órdenes al chofer. Éste arrancó el auto de inmediato, haciendo chillar a las llantas. Charles se sostuvo como pudo y sólo escuchó como golpeaban algo con el frente del auto. Erik seguía hablando en alemán y el chofer conducía como un desquiciado, las luces pasaban frente a Charles cada vez más rápido.

Llegaron a otro edificio. Erik se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Charles.

“Necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas del virus. Absolutamente todo.” Lehnsherr abrió la puerta del co-piloto y le dijo algo al chofer en alemán. Luego la cerró y empujó a Charles para que lo siguiera.  
“¿A dónde vamos?” preguntó Xavier admirando la altura del edificio.  
“Éste es un hospital, vamos a tomar provisiones antes de volver a la estación de policía para poder ayudar—” la voz de Lehnsherr pareció quebrarse.  
“Siento desanimarte pero no existe una cura…” Charles dijo tratando de prender su iPhone. “Aún.”  
“¿’Aún’?” Erik preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Charles sintió un nerviosismo que no sentía desde la Preparatoria; desvió su mirada y se rindió con su iPhone, metiéndolo en la mochila.  
“Me enviaron para poder seguir investigando el virus y conseguir una cura.” Erik iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por la alarma anti-bomba que empezó a sonar.  
“Scheiße!” Lehnsherr maldijo regresando al auto. Charles contempló la calle casi vacía tornarse un embrollo por un tumulto de gente corriendo despavorida y confundia por ésta. Charles corrió hacia Erik.  
“¿Qué sucede?” Xavier sintió la mirada acusadora del chofer sobre de él mientras Erik terminaba su oración antes de volver con Charles.  
“Estamos en un estado de emergencia, ¿qué no ves?” el sarcasmo de Erik le cayó a Charles como balde de agua fría. “Tenemos que decirle a éstas personas que deben de volver a sus hogares; si los infectados de la estación de policía salen a las calles, será muy fácil que todas ellas se infecten—”  
“Sólo basta una mordida para que en un promedio de 2 a 3 horas sean unos salvajes.” Charles completó lo que Erik decía lleno de terror. Muy en el fondo deseaba que Erik hubiera podido aniquilar a todo infectado dentro de la estación de policía, pero un revólver tiene de 7 a 9 balass— si se hubiera gastado todas sus municiones, no hubiera podido matar a mas de 9 infectados. La situación, minuto a minuto, se tornaba caótica.  
“¿Sabes alemán?” Lehnsherr preguntó y Charles negó con la cabeza. “Bueno, trata de decirles «Geht zurück nach Hause!»” Erik lo repitió y Charles se rió entre dientes.  
“Sí, sí. Haré el intento.” Dijo antes de sonrojarse y caminar hacia el barullo.

~•~

A pesar de que al principio, Charles pronunciaba las palabras parecidas a cómo Erik las había dicho. Para la décima o quinceava vez, Charles no tenía ni la mínima idea si lo que estaba diciendo tenía algún sentido para ellos.  Erik, el chofer y Charles tenían la falsa esperanza de que los ciudadanos regresaran a sus hogares para poder regresar a la estación de policía y terminar con todo esto. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, las personas seguían caminando e ignorando lo que Erik, Charles o el chofer les decían; aún y cuando Lehnsherr portaba un chaleco anti-balas con la palabra ‘Polizei’, eso no parecía importarles en lo más mínimo.  “Bueno, que se jodan. Nosotros quisimos ayudarlos.” Dijo Lehnsherr exhalando exhausto y regresando al coche. “Was ist das?” Preguntó el chofer al ver que unas figuras rápidas se movían entre el montón de gente. Erik giró y miró extrañado. Pero Charles sólo se llenó de terror al recordar lo que había leído sobre el aumento de velocidad y destreza. “Tenemos que salir de aquí,” dijo jalando a Erik de su camisa, “¡Ahora!”

El trío corrió hacia el auto y entraron inmediatamente. El chofer, aún y con toda la presión que tenía de un Erik Lehnsherr apresurado gritándole a un lado de él, pudo prender el auto. Arrancó como si no hubiera un mañana mientras Charles volteaba hacia atrás para ver como algunas personas caían al ser mordidas por uno de los infectados.  
La ciudad inmediatamente se tornó un caos y el fuego no tardó en aparecer. Erik musitó algo en alemán a lo cuál, el chofer respondió acelerando. Charles, a pesar de traer el cinturón de seguridad, trataba de sostenerse de los asientos delanteros para no tambalearse de un lado a otro.  
Parecía que ya estaban fuera de la ciudad, así que el chofer decidió parar en una estación de gasolina.  
“Quédate aquí dentro.” Lehnsherr dijo antes de bajar del coche y dirigirse a la tienda de conveniencia que patrocinaba la gasolina. Fuésen los minutos que fuésen, a Charles se le hizo una eternidad para ver a Erik salir de la tienda. El chofer asomó su cabeza dentro del auto y le preguntó algo a Charles, pero éste no pudo comprender.  
El chofer repetía lo que acababa de decir cuando un infectado llegó por detrás y le mordió el cuello. El chofer gritó con crispación y Charles lo siguió tratando de abrir la puerta.  
“¡Erik!” Charles lo llamaba golpeando el vidrio y tratando de que el zombie no lo tocáse. Xavier vio como Erik corría hacia él.  
“¡Házte para atrás y cúbrete los ojos!” Charles asintió y escuchó como se quebraba el vidrio. Erik lo sostuvo de los brazos y lo sacó del coche. Charles se distrajo admirando los brazos fornidos que lo sostenían, olvidándose de que el chofer estaba siendo comido por una criatura salvaje. Erik le gritaba algo pero Charles no podía concentrarse; ¿adrenalina, miedo, complejo de damisela en peligro? Charles nunca tuvo una respuesta.

Lehnsherr puso a Xavier en el suelo y ambos empezaron a correr. No importaba a dónde iban o cuánto tardarían, lo único que querían era alejarse del caos.


	3. I want to be part of it

Después de haber corrido sin parar por más de media hora, Charles y Erik jadeaban caminando a cada uno por un lado de la carretera. Sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, de alguna manera estaban teniendo sus minutos de silencio por la muerte del chofer.  
Afortunadamente, ya estaba amaneciendo, así que no tenían que preocuparse por tener algún ataque sorpresa; al contrario, Erik parecía caminar con los ojos cerrados. Charles contemplaba su rostro, no estaba cansado, más bien se veía agobiado por la muerte del chofer; quién sabe si serían amigos y Charles quería evitarse hacerlo sufrir con alguna de sus preguntas.

El suelo por donde caminaba Charles no era muy estable, pequeñas rocas aquí y allá con algunos montículos de césped. Xavier no se podía dar el lujo de andar con los ojos cerrados como Erik; sin pensarlo dos veces, cruzó la carretera y se puso detrás de él. El suelo de su lado era mucho más estable, sólo césped bien esparcido por todo el lugar. Erik asomó su cabeza por detrás de sus hombros y volvió a mirar al frente. Charles se sonrojó en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto, pero Erik pareció no notarlo.

~•~

Parecía que ya eran las 10 de la mañana cuando vieron a un grupo de policías en una línea bloqueando el paso de la carretera; eso resolvía muchas dudas. Lehnsherr corrió hacia ellos y Charles trató de correr, pero su condición no se lo permitía así que esperó para poder llegar a la barrera policial. _Erik puede arreglarlo todo mientras yo llego hasta allá._

Casi al llegar, Charles podía escuchar un alboroto en alemán. Lehnsherr no parecía muy contento y uno de los policías corrió hacia Charles.  
"Ist er der Arzt?" preguntó el oficial a Lehnsherr quién afirmó moviendo su cabeza. El oficial siguió hablando jalando a Charles por el brazo. Erik le hizo una mirada de que no hablara por nada en el mundo y Xavier obedeció sólo esperando a que el oficial lo soltara.

Erik siguió discutiendo con los oficiales, parecía que no los querían dejar pasar por que no querían que la enfermedad cruzara fuera de Göttingen. Charles seguía en silencio con su brazo atrapado entre las manos del oficial quién le gritaba a Erik cuando se hacía una breve pausa. Finalmente, Charles notó el cansancio en la voz de Erik, al igual que en sus ojos. La delgada línea color salmón delineando sus ojos perfectamente verdes sepia delataba su exhalación. Lehnsherr suspiró y dijo algo a lo que el oficial soltó a Charles; los demás policías empezaron a moverse y Erik se acercó a Charles tallándose los ojos.

"De casualidad, ¿traes algo que compruebe que vienes a Alemania para lo de la investigación del virus?" Erik no lo miraba, Charles intentaba que sus ojos se enfocaran en él, al menos unos segundos; pero Erik parecía mucho más frustrado ahora. Xavier negó con la cabeza y Lehnsherr maldijo en alemán. "…Yo puedo pasar, pero--"  
Uno de los oficiales llegó con dos bolsas de papel y le dio una a cada uno. Lehnsherr agradeció por los dos y Charles, al abrir su bolsa, se dio cuenta que, pasara lo que pasara, él podría enfrentarlo al tener un sandwich, manzana y jugo en su estómago.

~•~

Al terminar su pequeño almuerzo, en total silencio, Charles preguntó: "¿Qué era lo que decías?" Erik lo miró por unos momentos, al fin Xavier obtenía lo que había estado anhelando por las últimas horas. Charles no sabía si realmente estaba enamorado o simplemente sentía una enorme gratitud por que le había salvado la vida… dos veces. Erik mordió su manzana por última vez antes de tirar el cabito al suelo.  
"No confían en ti," dijo finalmente evitando mirar a Xavier a los ojos, "en realidad, apenas confían en mí."  
"No entiendo," dijo Xavier recibiendo una mirada furtiva de Erik. "explícales lo de la mordida. ¡No estamos infectados!"  
"Lo sé, lo sé. Y ya se los expliqué." Lehnsherr se mordía el labio inferior, rozando su dedo pulgar contra su barbilla. "Creen que es un ataque terrorista y--" se hizo un silencio antes de que Charles se diera cuenta de lo que hablaba Lehnsherr.  
"¿Creen que tú y yo…?" Charles se carcajeó y Erik puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios abriendo sus ojos, haciéndolo callar. "Lo siento."  
"Suena lógico, somos los primeros, o únicos, sobrevivientes en llegar a este punto." Erik miró a Charles y se encogió de hombros. "Yo tampoco dejaría que pasáramos."  
"Entonces, quedémonos aquí a disfrutar de la hospitalidad policíaca de sándwiches y manzanas." Charles sonrió; al fin encontraba algo positivo en toda la situación y Erik no tardo en unírsele a su sonrisa.  
Charles no podía llamar a esto amor pero tampoco podía dejarlo en una simple amistad.

~•~

El oficial que previamente había tomado a Charles por el brazo parecía tratar de hablarle a Xavier en español. Verdaderamente lo estaba intentando pero, Charles, no lograba entender ni una palabra. Lehnsherr hablaba con otros oficiales cuando notó lo que el oficial quería decir y se acercó a él murmurándole algo al oído. Charles frunció el ceño al ver la forma en que Erik se le había acercado; no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos.  
"¿Quierre haceg una llamada?" Charles miró al oficial y sonrió al darse cuenta que Erik le había ayudado un poco. Xavier no dudó en afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza. "Sie, kommen." El oficial lo tomó del brazo de nuevo y lo jaló a uno de los autos que servían como barrera; le facilitó un teléfono a Charles y éste sonrió al tomarlo. Empezó a marcar, a Raven, cuando escuchó el grito de uno de los oficiales. El oficial que estaba junto a él se movió inmediatamente, pero Xavier siguió marcando.  
En eso, Erik llegó al auto.  
"Muévete." Le ordenó agitado.  
"¿Qué sucede?" Charles colgó y se movió al asiento del co-piloto. "¿Zombies?" Erik afirmó con la cabeza y enseguida encendió el auto. Ambos notaron que los demás policías se habían subido a sus coches y mientras Erik arrancaba, uno de ésos los siguió.  
"Scheiße!" gritó Erik al ver que uno de los oficiales le apuntaba con un arma. La radio comenzó a sonar y Erik contestaba con su nombre. Charles se empezó a desesperar viendo que más atrás, el fuego comenzaba a condensarse.  
Un balazo. El vidrio de atrás se quebró instantáneamente, pero Erik no paró, sino aceleró. Charles se hundía en su asiento, abrazando su mochila con todas sus fuerzas. Erik seguía maldiciendo en alemán por la radio y luego: "¡Tu nombre, maldita sea!"  
"¡Charles Xavier!" segundo disparo al asiento trasero. Y luego Erik empezó a reírse entre groserías y palabras que salían de la radio.  
"¡Charles, pásate al asiento de atrás y toma la AK-47 que está debajo del asiento!" Charles lo miró confundido.  
"No sé usar un arma."  
"Quitas el seguro, apuntas y disparas. ¡Rápido!" Charles giró para avanzar al asiento trasero. Su pecho se estremeció al ver a un policía apuntarle desde la ventanilla del coche que los seguía. Charles se tiró al asiento y escuchó como disparaban de nuevo; Erik seguía maldiciendo y Xavier no encontraba el rifle.  
Al fin, al jalar un cordón algo escondido, un compartimento se abrió y Charles pudo tomar el rifle. "¿Cuál es el seguro?" Preguntó buscando por toda la armazón alguna pista. Erik no pareció haberlo escuchado pues seguía acelerando y gritando por la radio. Como sea, Charles vio un botón rojo el cuál jaló.  
"Ahora, toma algunas municiones, cárgala." Charles se preguntó cómo Erik parecía tan calmado aún y cuando tenían una alta probabilidad de morir. Xavier tomó la caja que estaba al fondo del compartimento y al abrirla encontró balas. Las cargó instantáneamente recordando las películas de acción que solía ver junto a Raven los fines de semana; oh, Raven jamás creería lo que Charles estaba por hacer. Se hincó en el asiento trasero, apuntando hacia el otro coche. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro disparos y el carro no tardó en frenar. "Ja! Ja!" Erik gritó dándole palmadas en la espalda a Charles. "¡Así se hace!" Xavier sonrió al recibir el elogio y se sonrojó de inmediato sentándose con el rifle en el regazo.

~•~

Parecía que la suerte no estaba con ellos del todo. El coche no avanzó más de cien kilómetros cuando se quedó sin gasolina. Ambos se bajaron del coche y empezaron a caminar; aunque antes de eso, Erik revisó si habían municiones de su arma. Charles no puso atención si había encontrado algo o no; se concentró en observar cómo Erik se agachaba para buscar. Su perfecta espalda y su prefecto-- perfecta retaguardia.  
Al seguir caminando, Erik parecía ignorarlo o simplemente no quería hablar con él. Charles había tratado de hacer algunas preguntas pero notaba que Lehnsherr simplemente no lo miraba. Se rendía antes de poder decir alguna palabra pues no quería tener un silencio grosero como respuesta. Apenas eran las 3 de la tarde y el sol ya se había escondido entre una neblina poco común. Charles se había tomado el último trago de agua que tenía en su termo, sin antes ofrecerle un poco a Erik, y todo parecía indicar que la neblina no traería lluvia ni nada.  
Xavier se estaba volviendo loco por saber en qué pensaba Erik. ¿Estaría enojado con él? De pronto recordó que Erik pudo haberlo dejado en la barrera de policías, pues el si había podido obtener el permiso. No lo dejo ahí, no. Charles sonrió sonrojándose.  
"¿De qué te ríes?" la voz de Lehnsherr lo hizo saltar y lo miró asustado.  
"D-de nada." Charles se quedó parado en seco y Erik volvió a caminar. Xavier se preguntaba si hizo algún ruido que pudiera haber hecho que Lehnsherr volteara a verlo; o simplemente Erik quería saber si Charles seguía detrás de él. "¿Erik?"  
"Lehnsherr." Lo corrigió y Charles no pudo evitar sentir una piedra en el estómago.  
"Sí, Lehnsherr. Lo siento." Suspiró. "¿Porqué no nos adentramos en el bosque? Podríamos encontrar un lago o algo para--"  
"No hay lagos." Contestó fríamente y agregó: "Deja de quejarte. Waake no debe de estar muy lejos de aquí." Charles hizo una mueca y, sabiendo que Erik no lo miraba, levantó el dedo de en medio a sus espaldas.

~•~

Charles y Erik encontraron un Oásis antes de llegar a Waake. No era algo lujoso como Charles, incrédulamente, había pensado que sería. Era un pequeño parque rodeado de una malla metálica. Tenía una fuente, con agua potable afortunadamente, dónde aprovechó para tomar un sorbo antes de lavar su cara y sus manos.

Erik lo miraba confundido, guardando su arma en la parte de atrás de sus pantalones (ya que había perdido la sobaquera en una batalla con algunos zombies en Göttingen). Él, al igual que Charles, prosiguió en limpiar la sangre que llevaba desde hace ya un día y medio sobre su piel después de tomar un poco de agua.

Finalmente se sentaron a la orilla de la fuente que parecía estar dañada, pero no había algún signo de infección cerca. Todo parecía tan normal, después del caos. Charles tomó su mochila y mientras, Erik arrancaba una florecilla que yacía junto a su pie izquierdo.  
"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó Erik sin mirarlo.  
"Lo lei en el gaffette que llevas en tu chaleco." Erik inmediatamente lo afirmó, checando el chaleco.  
"Ah."  
"¿Qué?"  
"Nada"  
"¿Creíste que yo hablaba alemán?"  
"No. Es que--"  
"No te engañaría." Erik lo miró y levantó una ceja.  
"Entonces, dime," se acercó más a él, "¿porqué me mirabas cuando buscaba municiones en el auto en vez de ayudarme a buscar, eh?" Charles trató de no sonrojarse al ser cuestionado sobre eso. Respiro profundamente tratando de encontrar una excusa que no incluyera el 'sólo estaba admirando tu cuerpo'.  
"Es mi venganza por lo del iPhone." Sonrió maliciosamente. Erik giró los ojos y se alejó de él dándole vueltas a su florecilla.


	4. Call me Erik.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un poco explícito hahaha

Erik, _Lehnsherr_ , Charles se corrigió a si mismo, decidió que dormir en aquél parque era seguro. Charles se negó al principio, pero el cansancio en ambos era notable y ya no quería seguir caminando. Dos días sin dormir era demasiado.  
"Buenas noches." Dijo Lehnsherr en un tono sombrío que dejó a Charles sin ganas de contestar. Xavier se quedó pensando si debía de contestar o si ya era considerado algo tarde para dar una respuesta cuando escuchó el silbido de Lehnsherr. Charles quiso reírse al principio, pero se dio cuenta de que sería inapropiado despertarlo por estarse mofando de su 'ronquido'.  
Charles suspiró y se hechó a dormir.

~•~

Al momento en que Charles abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba siendo bañado por los rayos del sol. Tocó su cara y ésta ardió al toque de su mano. Gruñó de dolor cuando Lehnsherr se apareció sin camisa y con sólo sus bóxers puestos. Charles agradeció la quemada del sol por que así no tendría que excusarse por el sonrojar en sus mejillas causado por la excitación de ver a un hombre fornido, a medio desnudar, frente a él.  
"No te caería mal un baño." Lenhsherr le sugirió poniéndose los pantalones. "La fuente está fresca y al parecer el sol acabó con--"  
"Si te vas a reír de mis quemaduras, yo podría decir lo mismo de tu silbido nocturno." Charles abrió su mochila sin percatarse cuán grosero había sido con Lehnsherr. El silencio se apoderó del ambiente y Charles sacó el kit del avión para tomar un pequeño bote de shampoo y un jaboncito. Lehnsherr ni lo miró cuando Charles se dirigió a la fuente.

Charles podía mirar a Lehnsherr terminar de vestirse mientras contemplaba el agua en la fuente. _No quisiera quitarme la ropa frente a él después de lo que dije_ , pensó, _él muy bien podría mofarse de mi flacidez_. Sus pensamientos lo torturaban y al final sólo se quitó el pantalón y se hechó a la fuente, empapando su camisa. Prosiguió lavándose la cabeza y las axilas; después llegó el momento crucial de lavarse su retaguardia y su miembro. Suspiró al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y miró en dirección a Erik, Lehnsherr. Éste se encontraba distraído con algo y Charles sólo se concentró en mirar su espalda.  
La estructura del cuerpo de Lehnsherr era magnífica; a cualquier artista le hubiese gustado tener un modelo así para poder plasmarlo en cualquier lienzo. Charles seguía en sus pensamientos mientras deslizaba su mano sobre su miembro; suaves caricias y el pulsar de su pene lo estaban llevando a nuevos niveles de excitación. Se mordía el labio inferior pensando en Erik y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que éste estuviera detrás de él mordiendo su cuello.  
Su fantasía terminó cuando una pequeña codorniz hizo un ruido por detrás de él. El muy méndigo pajarraco se estaba bañando ahí mismo. La erección de Charles era notable y se dio cuenta que, gracias al susto, no le sería posible venirse. Se lavó la cabeza y espero a que, con la ayuda del agua fría, su erección se bajara. Lo único que deseaba era que Lehnsherr no lo viera en esta situación.

~•~

Al salir de la fuente, pantalones bien puestos y sin señas de excitación, Charles caminó hacia dónde Lehnsherr estaba sentado. Éste volteó a verlo con una cara de extrañado y se notó que quería burlarse pero continuó con la misma expresión.  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Charles medio ofendido, aunque sabía la razón de la cara de Erik.  
"¿Te caíste en la fuente?" Lehnsherr no lo pudo contener más y se empezó a carcajear. Charles lo miraba estupefacto.  
"De alguna forma u otra te ibas a reír de mí." Murmuró Xavier sacando una crema del kit. Se empezó a aplicar diversas manchas sobre la cara para luego esparcirlas acariciando su tez quemada.  
"Lo siento." Dijo Lehnsherr, le entregó el iPhone. "Siento todo lo que hecho que te ha ofendido y, o, perjudicado." Charles se quedó en silencio mirándolo. "Por cierto, si quieres te presto mi camisa, yo estoy bien con el chaleco." La oferta sonaba perfecta pues, si seguían caminando, Charles no quería ir empapado en todo el camino.  
"Yo--" Lehnsherr le dio su camisa antes de que pudiera decir algo más. "Gracias, pero--"  
"Me daría vergüenza tener que luchar por ti de nuevo frente a un grupo policíaco y tener que decir que te 'caíste en una fuente'" Lehnsherr dijo antes de carcajearse otra vez. "Es broma, tú sabes." Charles sonrió y se olvidó completamente de su complejo de flacidez, quitándose su camiseta y poniéndose la de Erik. A pesar de que era más larga y amplia, a Charles le gustaba como le quedaba.  
"Lo del iPhone no es nada." Dijo Charles tratando de sacar algún tema de conversación. "Digo, si piensas que te tengo rencor."  
"Está bien," dijo Lehnsherr dándole su mochila, "no creo que un iPhone valga dos veces tu vida." Charles lo miró sonriendo lentamente procesando lo que Erik acababa de decir. _Éste idiota sabe muy bien lo que pienso._  
"No, claro que no." Dijo Charles amarrándose su pashmina alrededor de su cuello.  
Lehnsherr no sonrió y sólo pasó por a un lado de él poniéndole la mochila sobre sus brazos antes de seguir caminando.  
"Y sólo para que lo sepas," gritó desde donde estaba, "aún me debes ésa conversación sobre la enfermedad." Charles no dudó en correr hacia él.

~•~

"Se contagia por mordida y de dos a tres horas ya eres un zombie." Repitió Lehnsherr. "Aumenta fuerza y habilidad pero disminuye tu capacidad mental." Charles asintió y sonrió.  
"Y es todo lo que sé. Los archivos contenían muchas más cosas pero--" carraspeó antes de seguir, "--no los pude leer completamente."  
"Como quisiera volver a Göttingen para obtenerlos." Lehnsherr exhaló. "Parece que el chapuzón te hizo daño."  
"Estoy bien." Charles seguía adorando a la quemazón en su cara; sólo podía sentir como la sangre subía a sus mejillas al saber que Erik, Lehnsherr, se había preocupado por él al escuchar que habían flemas en su garganta. Charles se sentía muy ridículo al pensar que se estaba enamorando de un policía alemán que había conocido desde hace dos o tres días; pero no se arrepentía de que esto era lo único que lo hacía seguir adelante en vez de rendirse al terrible destino de morir convertido en un zombie.  
"¿Seguro?" Erik se detuvo e hizo que Charles también lo hiciera. "Creo que es por la falta de comida, nuestras defensas están bajando. Será mejor que comamos lo primero que encontremos antes de que tu temperatura suba." _Tú haces que mi temperatura suba_ , pensó Charles al sentir una mano de Lehnsherr apretar su hombro y su otra mano posarse sobre su frente. Así podía ver los ojos de Erik, Lehnsherr, más claros. Su rostro, medio cuadrado, perfecto. Sus labios delgados, sus dientes alargados y delgados. Su nariz, sus enormes pestañas. Charles sentía una ola de emociones golpearlo en la cara. "¿Charles?" O, ¿era una enfermedad? Lo último que vio Charles fue el cielo y el rostro de Erik asustado gritarle algo antes de cerrar los ojos.

~•~

Charles abrió los ojos repentinamente. Una luz blanca lo cegó al principio; tapó su cara con su brazo y poco a poco fue quitándolo para poder ambientarse. Estaba en un cuarto color azul orfanato y la cama parecía cómoda. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Charles suspiro y notó que tenía un suero conectado a su brazo. _No, no, no, no_. Se levantó y tocó su cara. Aún sentía la quemazón. No había sido un sueño, ¿estaba infectado? No sentía necesidad de atacar a nadie; en realidad, sólo sentía la necesidad de ver a Erik.

Una mujer de tez blanca, pelirroja, alta y rellenita entró al cuarto con una bandeja con algunas jeringas. Al verlo despierto, sonrió y musitó algo en alemán. Charles negó con la cabeza haciéndole entender que él no hablaba su idioma, pero la mujer siguió hablando.  
"Por favor, necesito--" La mujer arrancó el suero del brazo de Charles antes de que siguiera hablando. Las lágrimas no se contuvieron y empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas, el dolor era enorme. La mujer lo tumbó en la cama y Charles pensó que ésta lo iba a forzar a tener sexo ahí mismo; la mujer era tosca y poco amable con sus movimientos, pero pensó que así eran todas las enfermeras normalmente. Lo volteó y abrió su bata. Charles sintió una violación a su espacio personal y sólo pudo percatarse de que estaba siendo inyectado.  
La mujer dijo algo más y Charles estaba boca-abajo sobre su cama, con sus nalgas expuestas, cuando Erik entró al cuarto con un vaso de agua en la mano.  
"Erik…" Charles dijo sabiendo que su voz se estaba quebrando. Erik, sin pensarlo dos veces, soltó el vaso de agua y ayudó a Charles a ponerlo sentado en su cama correctamente. Charles notó que Lehnsherrr se había sonrojado, pero lo dejó pasar por el simple hecho de verlo en aquella situación.  
"Sales hoy mismo." Dijo Erik después de gritar algo en alemán. "Fue una pequeña gripa, pero todo ya está mejor." Charles sonrió débilmente. "Digo, si quieres salir."  
"Lehnsherr," dijo Charles. Erik levantó sus cejas.  
"Erik, d-dime Erik." Charles, dentro de si mismo, sonrió victorioso.  
"¿Qué harás cuando todo esto termine?" Erik frunció el ceño extrañado y negó con la cabeza.  
"¿Qué?" Dijo confundido. "¿Porqué?" Erik seguía mirándolo cuando Charles se percató de lo estúpido que se estaba comportando gracias a la medicina. Sin poder decir nada más, cayó rendido sobre su almohada.

~•~

Cuando despertó, Charles se sentía mucho más recuperado. Los ojos ya no le pesaban y el cuerpo no le dolía. El suero ya no estaba conectado a su brazo y, se notaba, que Erik había dormido en el sofá cercano a su cama.  
No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando la enfermera, la misma que lo había inyectado, llegó con una bandeja llena de comida. Ella parloteaba en alemán mientras Charles trataba de mantener una sonrisa. La mujer puso la bandeja sobre una mesita que se movía hasta quedar, perfectamente, frente a Charles.  
"Gracias, señora." Dijo sabiendo que nunca recibiría una respuesta.  
"Trata de decirle «Danke»" La voz tan familiar le pertenecía al hombre que estaba apenas entrando. Ya no traía su chaleco anti-balas, portaba un hermoso suéter cuello de tortuga color negro, pantalones caqui y unos zapatos cafés. Charles se olvidó de respirar admirando la cara de Erik afeitada y limpia, su cabello perfectamente acomodado, sus ojos…  
Charles sólo logró sonreír y supo que estaba sonrojado. Erik le dijo algo a la mujer y ésta le sonrió a Charles, pero el muchacho seguía perdido admirando la belleza que desbordaba su héroe.  
"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó sentándose a la orilla de su cama.  
"Mucho, mucho mejor, gracias." Charles parpadeo antes de empezar a picar su comida. "¿Cuánto llevo aquí?"  
"Un día y medio, no mucho. Me dio tiempo de ir a Berlín por mis cosas y--" Erik sacó una cajita familiar de su bolsillo. "Ábrelo."  
"Oh, no, Erik, no." Charles saber lo que era: un iPhone. "No, no, esto es demasiado."  
"Mira, yo fui el responsable de que te quedaras sin uno y yo sé que tienes que hacer algunas llamadas a Inglaterra." Lehnsherr prendió el aparato y se lo dio en la mano. "Llama a tu familia y avísales que estás bien. He conseguido que el gobierno alemán te dé un permiso especial para salir de aquí. Regresarás a Inglaterra hoy en la noche." Charles no esperaba escuchar eso. Lo miró para rastrear algún signo de dolor, pero no logró leer nada. Negó con la cabeza aún sabiendo que Erik no lo miraba.  
"Pero, yo--"  
"Xavier, ya es suficiente lo que has pasado. Si quieres te puedo mantener informado y así podrías--"  
"Erik, yo quiero quedarme aquí…" Charles se arrepintió de sus palabras inmediatamente; era demasiado obvio que estaba delatando un interés por Erik. Lehnsherr no ignoró aquél comentario y trató de esconder su sonrisa.  
"¿Qué hay de bueno aquí, Xavier?" demandó Erik. "Cada minuto que pasas aquí estás arriesgándote. Es mejor que estés en un laboratorio, seguro, en Inglaterra." Charles mordió su labio inferior tratando de no romper a llorar para suplicarle que lo dejara quedarse. Erik tenía razón, desde el principio a Charles se le hizo innecesario tener que ir hasta Alemania para poder resolver un problema que pudo haber sido monitoreado desde Inglaterra. Como sea, Xavier quería hacer algo diferente: toda su vida se la había pasado estudiando y llenando exámenes largos y complejos; por primera vez estaba arriesgando su propia vida para una causa noble. No era nada como ayudar a alguien a estudiar física o pasar el examen de biología al compañero que nunca entendía nada, no. Esto era arriesgar el pellejo para poder salvar al mundo… o Alemania.  
"No podría palpar un cuerpo zombie desde Inglaterra." Charles disparó el comentario sabiendo la reacción que Erik tendría. Lehnsherr lo miró con ojos desafiantes. "Necesito quedarme aquí para poder obtener la cura y terminar con esto, Erik."  
"No, necesitas ir a Inglaterra y--"  
"Quiero quedarme." Charles sostuvo su mano inconscientemente y, Erik la recuperó. El muchacho se sonrojó y Lehnsherr negó con la cabeza. "Erik, yo puedo ayudar a tu país. Déjame quedarme."  
Pasaron unos minutos de silencio incómodo y Lehnsherr abrió su boca para decir: "Está bien, yo te consigo un laboratorio, pero prométeme que por ningún motivo vas a salir de ahí."  
Charles sonrió y afirmó con su cabeza. No sólo estaba feliz de poder ayudar, sabía que ahora estaría más tiempo con Erik.


	5. My dear British Parlament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> si hay errores de que no escriba los pensamientos de Charles con letra itálica es por que ésta mugre no pega el texto como lo tengo editado en mi Mac.

"Raven, tranquila--" Charles hablaba con su nuevo iPhone, el cuál Erik le había obsequiado, con su hermana adoptiva. Ella le gritaba por el otro lado del teléfono que hubiera aceptado el haberse regresado a Inglaterra el día anterior. Charles exhalaba tratando de hacerle ver a su hermana que todo estaría bien y que quedarse ahí le beneficiaría a todo el mundo.   
"Siempre piensas en los demás antes que en ti mismo." Dijo Raven con un tono de rendición. "Pase lo que pase, tú jamás verás en cuántos problemas te metes con tal de ayudar a otra persona." Charles quería responderle que en realidad su decisión era egoísta: quería estar con Erik para poder seguir sintiendo mariposas en el estómago en vez de regresar a Inglaterra y tratar de superar lo que había pasado. Quería seguir siendo feliz aunque fuera por poco tiempo antes de morir.  
"Raven, lo siento." Charles quería, de verdad, abrazar a su hermana. Sabía que ella anhelaba que su hermano al fin se fuera a vivir con ella a New York. Su mansión lo esperaba y desde que se había graduado, Charles no había tenido oportunidad de descansar. "Te prometo que--"  
"Haces demasiadas promesas," lo interrumpió Raven con desagrado, "tantas que ni siquiera puedes cumplir una." Ambos se quedaron en silencio; Charles no sabía que decir y, por otro lado, Raven sólo tenía cabeza para seguir discutiendo.  
"Te quiero, Raven." Dijo Charles al fin.  
"Sí, sí, Charles. Yo también." La línea se cortó y Charles sólo pudo contemplar el rostro imaginario de su hermana. Habían pasado 4 años desde que la vio por última vez; Raven odiaba viajar en avión y por eso nunca pudo ir a Oxford a visitarlo; Charles nunca tuvo el suficiente tiempo para regresar a New York, aunque fuera por vacaciones: ambos se habían distanciado con excusas inútiles pero en fin, habían servido de algo.

~•~

Erik llevó a Charles al laboratorio que el hospital había preparado para la búsqueda de la cura. Primeramente, Lehnsherr le había informado cada detalle de lo que estaba pasando en Göttingen: al parecer, su pesadilla se había cumplido.  
La ciudad de Göttingen era ahora una ciudad infestada de zombies. Habían barreras policíacas rodeando un poco más allá de las afueras de la ciudad, evitando que alguno de ellos cruzara. No tenían detalles sobre si habían sobrevivientes, las líneas de comunicación habían sido dañadas por el fuego, así que el gobierno Alemán no podía intervenir en Göttingen buscando a las personas sanas. Usaban minas para los bosques y granadas para evitar acercarse demasiado a los infectados.  
Al abrir las puertas del pequeño laboratorio, Charles logró ver que Erik había conseguido dos cuerpos de zombies. Estaban, ambos, sobre mesas metálicas, cubiertos por mantas blancas esterilizadas. Charles sonrió al ver que Lehnsherr se había esforzado en planear como quedaría todo.  
"Es tan--" Charles no encontraba la palabra correcta para describir todo: los microscopios, el material, las luces, el color de las paredes, el aire acondicionado… "--groovy." Erik rió entre dientes al escuchar la palabra.  
"Yo no lo hice solo, unos compañeros de Leipzig me ayudaron." Erik agregó con un tono desanimado.  
"¿Leipzig?" Charles había escuchado el nombre de la ciudad alguna vez. "¿Estuviste en Leipzig anoche?"  
"Me transfirieron a la policía de Leipzig después de escuchar lo que pasó con la de Göttingen." Erik evitó mirarlo y Charles sintió un golpe en el pecho.  
"¿Te irás a Leipzig?" Charles sabía la respuesta y Erik lo confirmó moviendo su cabeza. Xavier empezó a jadear. Todo lo que había hecho para quedarse y Erik se iba a Leipzig. Pudo muy bien haberse ido la noche anterior, como quiera ambos iban a estar separados. Charles lo odiaba por tener ese trabajo, pero sabía que después de que todo esto terminara debía de tener un futuro asegurado. "Oh, te deseo suerte, Erik."  
La mirada de Erik a sus ojos lo llenó de esperanza y deseó no haberlo odiado por unos segundos. Charles podía leer frustración y tristeza en aquellos ojos verdes crispados de azul; se quedaron en silencio viéndose el uno al otro.  
"Espero que puedas encontrar la cura." Erik rompió el hielo y se puso de pie. "Tengo que irme." Charles anhelaba que Erik lo abrazara, pero sólo apretaron las manos y Erik salió del laboratorio.  
Charles se quedó sentado en una sillita sin respaldo metálica hasta que llegó un hombre alto de ojos azules penetrantes, cuerpo mucho más corpulento que el de Erik y cicatrices en la cara acompañado de un hombre de apariencia latina y ojos bonachones.  
"Buenas tardes," dijo el hombre latino, "Mi nombre es Janos y él es mi compañero Az. Lehnsherr nos contrató para ayudarle en lo que fuera." Charles estrechó sus manos y trató de sonreír.  
"Umm…" Charles miró a su alrededor. "Aún no empiezo y--"  
"Lehnsherr le explicó lo de la alarma, ¿cierto?" Janos tocaba un matraz con curiosidad. Charles negó con la cabeza y Janos suspiró. "Bueno, al sonar la alarma de bombas, en caso de que alguna emergencia llegara a ocurrir, el laboratorio cuenta con unas puertas de metal automáticas que nos protegerán de cualquier ataque." Charles levantó las cejas sorprendido de lo cauteloso que había sido Erik.  
"Suena algo exagerado pero," carraspeo y sonrió, "me doy cuenta que a Lehnsherr no se le escapa nada." Janos ignoró su comentario y Charles se sonrojó al pensar que Erik se había preocupado por él.  
"Lehnsherr siempre ha sido así, señor--"  
"Charles Xavier," completó Charles, "pero por favor llámame Charles."  
"Charles, sí." Janos le dijo algo a Az en otro idioma y Az se acercó a Xavier. "Se llama Charles, Az." el hombre sonrió y sus cicatrices se resaltaron en su rostro.  
"Mucho gusto." la sonrisa de Az le daba escalofríos a Charles pero logró sonreírle.  
Y, gracias a la presión que imponían ambos sobre Charles, éste tuvo que empezar a trabajar.

~•~

Charles trataba de absorber todo el trabajo para mantener su mente ocupada. Si tenía que lavar el material del laboratorio, lo hacía en las mañanas antes de que Janos y Az llegaran con el desayuno que diariamente consumían: té con pan y queso. A pesar de que era una mala combinación para cualquier inglés, el estómago de Charles soportaba la blasfemia. Charles no podía evitar notar que Janos y Az, a pesar de ser compañeros de Erik, tenían un pequeño rencor por algo que debió de haber sucedido hace mucho tiempo y que supuestamente debieron de haber olvidado. Entre ellos hablaban ruso, Charles había deducido, y así era como Charles se sumergía a escuchar música mientras hacía apuntes del tejido de la piel de los zombies.  
Xavier a pesar de todo, había avanzado demasiado y decidió hacer una llamada a Hank.  
"¿Sí?" Hank sonaba congestionado.  
"¡Hank!" Charles carcajeó "Soy yo, Charles. Necesito que--"  
"Oh, por Dios, Charles. ¡Estás vivo!" Hank sonaba alivianado, aunque el estornudo que siguió lo hizo sonarse la nariz.  
"Puedo escuchar que tienes gripa."  
"Es la alergia. Han ocurrido unos cambios de temperatura inusuales últimamente y me están afectando--" otro estornudo, "--pero todo está bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? Suenas mejor de lo que sonabas en el aeropuerto."  
"Perdí mi iPhone pero me consiguieron otro. ¿Supiste lo de Göttingen?"  
"Supongo que ni siquiera llegaste a la ciudad." Hank dijo con seguridad. "El Agente Coulson me dijo que habían cancelado tu llegada y querían que volvieras a Inglaterra lo más rápido posible."  
"Ah--" Charles tenía muchas cosas que contestar. "Si llegué a Göttingen, de hecho perdí toda la información que tenía ahí, es una larga historia…" Charles no pudo evitar contarle todo lo que había sucedido, omitiendo el amor platónico que había desarrollado por el policía que había conocido en medio del caos. Hank parecía que se desmayaba cada vez que llegaba a las partes en dónde había arriesgado su vida pero un 'no puede ser', hacía que Charles se percatara que seguía al otro lado de la línea.  
"Charles, todo lo que has pasado es increíble." dijo Hank finalmente. "Te estoy enviando los archivos a tu e-mail. Dime que tienes internet--"  
"No tengo pero puedo conseguir. Oye," Charles se acomodó en su silla al escuchar que Janos y Az entraban al laboratorio de nuevo, con más comida, "¿no hay problema de que me quedé aquí, verdad?" Hank gruñó por un momento y luego suspiró.  
"Espero que encuentres alguna solución pronto por que la tensión entre el gobierno Británico y el Alemán está tomando fuerza." Charles se distrajo con Janos dándole una bolsa de papel y sólo pudo asentar con su cabeza en forma de 'gracias'.  
"Te prometo que terminaré pronto, Hank." Charles abrió la bolsa, sándwich de queso y espinacas otra vez. "Y te aseguro que no me sucederá nada."

~•~

Janos y Az no eran exactamente lo que Charles llamaría "una ayuda". No sabían mucho de ciencia y, si Az llegaba a saber de lo que Xavier hablaba, no sabía expresarse en Español y lo terminaba haciendo en silencio con apuntes en un idioma que más tarde Janos trataría de traducir y terminaría rindiéndose excusándose con no saber términos científicos.   
Aunque Charles a veces disfrutaba de su compañía por que le hablaban de Erik.  
"Una vez," comenzó Az tratando de no sonar tan extranjero, "Lehnsherr no pudo pagar la renta de su departamento por que tuvo unos problemas familiares--" carraspeó y Janos sonreía, "--entonces empezó a vivir conmigo en Münich. Al principio yo trataba de ser algo indiferente a su hábito de andar sin camiseta por la casa, digo, no me afectaba en nada. Pero un día--" la risa le ganó y se empezó a reír con Janos como un coro. Charles lo veía sonriendo, pero no sabía si debía reírse o no, pues aún no terminaba la anécdota.

"Un día llegué yo con mi ex-prometida, Emma," continuó Janos, "y cuando entramos vimos a Lehnsherr sin camiseta preparando algo de comer mientras Az estaba sentado en la mesita de bar frente a él--" la risa de Az interrumpía a Janos. "Emma quiso susurrar algo pero en vez de eso lo gritó--"  
"'¡No dijiste que Az era gay!'" completó Az atacándose de la risa. Charles se empezó a ahogar al escuchar la última palabra. "Todo tuvo que ver con mi cara."  
"Sí, estaba muy rojo…" Janos le dio unas palmadas a Charles en la espalda. "Tranquilo, nunca debes de reírte si traes algo en la boca." Janos rió entre dientes mirando a Az.  
"Yo creo que por eso te dejó. Esa noche no parábamos de reír." Az le dijo a Janos. Éste negó con la cabeza y sonrió. "¿Qué?"  
"No nada--"  
"¿Erik es gay?" Charles interrumpió con su cara roja después de estar tosiendo. Hubo un gran silencio y ambos se encogieron de hombros.  
"Nunca hemos visto que traiga novia."  
"Pero tampoco podemos decir que haya tenido novio." Terminó Az mirando fijamente a Janos. "Lehnsherr es muy reservado con su vida personal."  
"Aunque todos podamos verlo semi-desnudo en la casa de un amigo--" se empezaron a mofar y Charles no podía comprender qué era lo gracioso de todo el asunto. Pero seguía con la espinita de saber si Erik lo era o no. Si sigo haciendo preguntas, van a sospechar algo. Y así fue como Charles volvió al trabajo.

~•~

Desgraciadamente, Charles no pudo conseguir internet. Estaban quitando muchos cables en la ciudad para evitar algún desastre eléctrico en caso de que hubiera un ataque. Quitaron el internet y las líneas telefónicas, dejando sólo lo necesario para poder hablar con radio y celulares. Como quiera, los apuntes a medio traducir de Az y Janos más los des Charles empezaban a dar frutos.  
El virus parecía ser contraído con otras enfermedades como la influenza A-H1N1 y leucemia. Sólo parecían controlarlo y si era inyectado a personas que acababan de ser infectadas, no podrían desarrollar el virus. Como quiera, la influenza y la leucemia si podrían desarrollarse plenamente en las personas y terminarían muriendo: era un arma de dos filos.  
Charles se estaba volviendo loco una tarde. Janos y Az se habían ido con sus familias a Berlín y Münich, mientras él se había quedado solo en el laboratorio. Intentó llamar a Hank pero la conversación no salía de avances de la cura o asuntos políticos. Le daba vueltas a los archivos tratando de encontrar alguna pista que lo llevara a la cura.  
Puso un poco de sangre del infectado (al cuál llamaban 'Alfred' de broma) en una tablita metálica, tomó el bisturí para partir un pedazo del ojo de Alfred cuando su celular sonó. Soltó el bisturí del susto, cortándose un dedo por accidente. La sangre cayó sobre la tablita, mezclándose con la sangre del infectado. Charles jadeó y contestó.  
"¿Sí?"  
"¿Charles?" Era Erik. El corazón de Charles empezó a palpitar tan rápido que parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho. "¿Estás ahí?"  
"Sí, sí." Se movió de lugar, estaba casi encima de Alfred. "Erik, yo--"  
"Estoy en Waake…" Charles podía imaginar la sonrisa de Erik al notar el cambio en su voz. "¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?"  
"Pues--" Charles miró a la mesa a un lado de Alfred. "Tengo algo de información que te puede ser útil."  
"Voy para allá" Erik colgó y dejó a Charles sonrojado y sonriendo contra la mesa. Parecía un tonto mareado con tanto amor que no sabía si podría explicarle a Erik todo con detalle.  
Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde la última vez que lo había visto y sentía como si hubieran sido meses.

~•~

Charles dormía en el mismo cuarto de Hospital en el que había despertado con temperatura hacía ya 3 semanas. Reduciendo el tiempo de todos sus métodos de limpieza a la mitad, Charles tomó un baño y se perfumó con uno de los desodorantes que les daban a los pacientes que se quedaban mucho tiempo.  
Bajó al laboratorio de prisa y Erik lo esperaba en la puerta. Charles quería saltar hacia él y abrazarlo; decirle todo lo que lo había extrañado y las anécdotas que contaban sus amigos en su ausencia, pero en vez de eso, sólo se acercó a él con una sonrisa y lo saludó de manos.  
"Es bueno verte otra vez." Dijo Erik entregándole una bolsa de Hugo Boss®.  
"Oh, no." Charles detuvo la bolsa. "Más regalos no, Erik."  
"No es un regalo." Erik rió entre dientes. "No tenía otra bolsa en dónde poner esto--" el contenido de la bolsa no era nada más que un montón de papeles. Charles sintió como toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza de la vergüenza. Había deducido incorrectamente y Erik lo había notado… mierda.  
"Yo… err…" Charles tomó los papeles. "¿Son sobre el virus?"  
"En realidad," Erik le hizo la señal a Charles para que pasara dentro del laboratorio primero y lo siguió, "son papeles que unos tales Agente Coulson y Hank McCoy han escrito para exigir tu regreso a Inglaterra, exponiendo el riesgo al que te estás enfrentando al estar aquí. Mi país ha escrito que te encuentras en un lugar seguro en Waake y que están al pendiente de ti, pero--" Erik tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos. "Si no te vas ésta misma noche, Inglaterra va a cortar toda relación con Alemania y te van a dejar aquí." Charles empezó a darle vueltas al asunto; había sido muy claro con Hank sobre su seguridad y también le había dicho que había estado avanzando muy bien con lo de la cura al estar allá. Charles sintió que todo se le estaba poniendo en contra y quiso gritar a todo pulmón que ya se había hartado.  
"No puedo irme, Erik." Charles dijo tratando de sonar calmado. "Az, Janos y yo hemos avanzado demasiado, estamos a un paso de encontrar la cura y--"  
"¿Porqué no escribes tú a Inglaterra?" Erik tomó los papeles de las manos de Charles y hojeó hasta llegar a una página con el escudo oficial del gobierno Alemán. "Diles que en menos de 1 mes terminas con la cura y que después de eso, regresarás a Inglaterra."  
"¿En menos de un mes?" Charles se mordió el labio inferior pensando en las posibilidades. "Pensaba quedarme aquí aunque fuera después de todo esto." Erik levantó una ceja y luego volvió a su cara de seriedad inmediatamente.  
"Vine por que necesito que llenes eso ó que regreses a Berlín conmigo para que tomes el único avión hacia Inglaterra. Mi país no puede perder contacto con Inglaterra por que nos dejaría… sin ciertos productos vitales." Charles sintió una enorme tristeza al saber que Erik sólo había ido hasta allá por asuntos de trabajo y no por que sentía la necesidad de verlo.  
Charles tomó los papeles y buscó su bolígrafo para poder empezar a escribir.  
«Mi querido Parlamento Británico:  
El gobierno Alemán ha sido muy amable desde mi llegada. Sé que tuve algunos infortunios en mi -breve- estancia en Göttingen, pero pude salir con vida gracias a un policía valiente que me sacó de allí.  
Ahora tengo un laboratorio propio en Waake, un lugar muy bello y tranquilo, dónde desarrollo la cura para terminar con el tremendo virus que ha destruído Göttingen y que podría terminar con la vida de Alemania como hoy la conocemos.  
Solicito que me dejen quedarme aquí cuanto sea necesario para poder continuar con mis estudios sobre ésta enfermedad y que no haya más tensión política en ésta ya difícil situación.  
Sin más que decir les mando mis saludos.  
Charles Xavier.»

Le entregó la carta a Erik, quién sólo la cerró y volvió a meter a su bolsa. Charles sonrió pero Erik seguía con el ceño fruncido.  
"Bueno, es todo." Erik extendió su mano a Charles.  
"¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?" Charles se negaba a dejarlo ir.  
"Tengo que llevar esto" levantó la bolsa, "a Berlín lo más rápido posible." Charles miró al suelo y sintió la mano de Erik revolver su cabello. "Espero que te estés llevando bien con Janos y Az." Charles sintió como Erik quitaba la mano de su cabeza y escuchó sus pasos alejarse.  
Cuando miró hacia la puerta, Erik ya se había ido. _Idiota, pensó, _no pude despedirme de él.__

~•~

Cuando Janos y Az volvieron, Charles no les mencionó sobre la visita improvisada de Erik. Pero Janos y Az notaron que algo no andaba bien con Charles pues ahora no sonreía y casi siempre estaba con la cabeza pegada al escritorio.  
"Charles," Janos se sentó a un lado de él posando su mano sobre su hombro, "¿estás bien?, ¿quieres hablar sobre algo?" Charles negó con la cabeza y Janos suspiró.  
"Vamos a comer algo al Graf Isang." Sugirió Az.  
"Anda, Charles." Janos dijo dándole palmaditas suaves. "Dinos qué sucede, ¿extrañas Inglaterra?"  
"Tal vez necesitas salir más, Charles." Agrego Az acercándose hacia él. "Anda, levántate, nosotros te pagamos la comida." Janos y Az se quedaron en silencio esperando alguna reacción de Charles. Pero no fue Charles, si no su estómago, quién reaccionó.  
"Tomaremos eso como un 'sí'" dijo Janos riendo entre dientes. Charles no pudo evitar reír y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Az animaba el ambiente con un canto en Ruso.

~•~

El restaurante Graf Isang era acogedor y se notaba que no era un lugar modesto dónde con 5 euros salías hasta el tope. Era un lugar dónde pagar 15 euros era lo mínimo y la bebida no era americanamente refill.  
La vida en Waake parecía ser normal, había poca gente sentada en el restaurant y de camino a éste, no había mucha gente. Les asignaron una mesa para tres y Charles trataba de no preocupar a Janos y Az.  
Al principio, Az y Janos empezaron a hablar en ruso y Charles sospechó que hablaban de él. Sabía que debían de estarse poniendo de acuerdo en qué le iban a preguntar y cómo. Finalmete, ordenaron algo de beber (Az una cerveza, Janos vino tinto y Charles una Coca-Cola).  
"Charles, creemos saber cómo te podemos mandar a Inglaterra." Dijo finalmente Janos tratando de sonreír. "Pero no será fácil."  
"Oh, Janos." Los ojos azules de Charles se posaron en los color chocolate de Janos. "No es por Inglaterra, no. Me he estado--" no sabía que excusa sacar, si se sentía mal tendría a la enfermería en un dos por tres en su dormitorio y no podía decir la verdad de su malestar.  
"¿Te sientes mal?" Az bajó la voz. Si alguien sospechaba de una infección, el pánico empezaría. "Si quieres--"  
"Sólo quisiera saber por que Erik tuvo que ser transferido a Leipzig." Charles se rindió ante todo, quería respuestas y quería que Janos y Az hicieran presión para que Erik regresara. "No entiendo por qué se fue, pensé que él me ayudaría con lo de la cura." Janos y Az lo miraban estupefactos.  
"¿'Transferido'?" Janos negó con la cabeza, "Charles, Erik no fue transferido, Erik pidió trabajar en Leipzig." El aire para Charles se acabó en ese instante, sintió un fuerte mareo pero no podía dejar que sospecharan de la infección. Se recostó sobre la mesa por unos segundos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.  
"¿Él quiso irse?" No quería llorar, todas sus ilusiones (que eran muy pocas) se habían quebrado. Aunque ya sabía que Erik no estaba interesado en él; digo, viajó desde Leipzig sólo para que Charles firmara algo; Erik no se vio nunca interesado por él. Aunque el haber arriesgado su vida en la barrera policíaca…  
Nada de eso importaba. Erik había pedido estar lejos de él.


	6. We have to wait two more days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huff huff~ sé que va algo rápido.

Charles sentía que una parte de él había muerto. El regresar del restaurante, fue una tortura para los tres: el silencio reinaba y ni Janos, ni Az, sabían qué decir.

Charles pensaba que eso era normal. _Es un corazón roto, es todo,_  pensó. Pero lo que no se daba cuenta era que, al negarlo, no podía desahogar el profundo dolor que sentía.

Al llegar al laboratorio, Charles se escudó recogiendo y limpiando. Empezó con las mesas de trabajo, limpiaba las llaves, superficies e instrumentos que encontraba mientras Janos y Az lo miraban acongojados.  
Llegó al espacio de Alfred y se dio cuenta que no había recogido después de la visita de Erik.  
"¿Az?" Charles lo llamó y éste no tardó en llegar a su lado. "¿Puedes poner èsta sangre en el microscopio?" Az no dudó ni un segundo y obedeció rápidamente.

Charles terminó de purificar la última bandeja cuando volvió a sentarse frente a su microscopio. Se percató de que Janos se había quedado dormido sobre una de las mesas mientras que Az observaba a Xavier con curiosidad.

Xavier acercó el lente hacia la sangre del infectado. No había signos del virus. Charles negó con la cabeza. _Imposible_.  Tomó la muestra y la puso en el aparato de comparación de ADN. Se acercó a Alfred y tomó un poco de sangre; luego hizo lo mismo y esperó a que la máquina hiciera su trabajo.  
Pasaron más de treinta minutos cuando la máquina sonó avisando que tenía el resultado. Charles mandó a imprimir los datos sonriendo al ver que Az se había despertado con el sonido de la máquina. 

Charles tomó el papel para descubrir que los ADN's eran idénticos, a excepción de dos bolitas. Xavier se rascó la cabeza confundido y luego recordó que se había derramado un poco de su sangre sobre la muestra de sangre. Tocó la herida que ya estaba por cicatrizar completamente y rió entre dientes.

Al  parecer su sangre era la cura para ése mal.

Charles se levantó y empezó a analizar la situación: para salvar a Göttingen, debía de donar toda su sangre... aunque significara morir. Tragó saliva y se apresuró a inyectar a Alfred con más sedantes. Llevaba dos días sin administrárselo y, aunque el suero conectado al zombie se lo administraba automáticamente, Charles no siempre podía confiarse de la tecnología.

De alguna forma sentía una enorme felicidad. Aún y sin Erik.

No quería alarmar a Az y Janos, prefería decirles hasta estar seguro. Tomó una liga y la apretó alrededor de su ante-brazo; después tomó una jeringa conectada a un tubo dirigido a un recipiente de vidrio esterilizado.

Al notar la vena saltada, Charles penetró su piel con la aguja. La sangre corría a toda velocidad hacia el recipiente. Xavier llenó lo suficiente y se quitó todo deprisa.

Se quedó sentado, pues, si se ponía de pie, podría perder el equilibrio o desmayarse.

Después de unos minutos, se levantó y tomó un poco de su sangre con otra jeringa antes de meter el recipiente a un refrigerador especial.

Caminó lentamente hacia Alfred. Por primera vez en tres semanas y media, Charles veía a Alfred como un humano. Notaba su respiración y ya no le tenía miedo.

Administró su sangre en el brazo izquierdo de Alfred con la esperanza de que funcionara.

~•~

Al siguiente día, Charles había cambiado de humor. Pensar en Erik le brindaba un dolor en el pecho pero éste no duraba mucho.

Al estar en cuarentena, Alemania empezaba a sufrir algunos estragos en cuanto a la comida. Janos le traducía las noticias y Charles apuntaba que, al carecer de fuerza en el sistema inmunológico, las personas se infectaban del virus de forma viral.

Ciudades cercanas a Göttingen, con excepción a Waake (ya que ésta tenía una fuerte reserva de alimentos), se estaban infectando rápidamente y Charles imploraba al tiempo que se detuviera y dejara avanzar a Alfred con la cura.

Xavier no paraba de observar a Alfred. Estaba en monitoreo las 24/7, lo cuál, Janos y Az encontraban extraño.

"No quisiera ser grosero pero," Janos comía frituras tratando de leer los apuntes de Charles, "¿acaso te enamoraste del zombie?" Xavier negó con la cabeza riéndose entre dientes. Puso su cuaderno a un lado y lo miró.

"Alfred necesita un poco de atención." Charles sonrió y Janos lo miró sorprendido.

"Encontraste la cura," lo señaló, "¿cierto?"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro." Charles miró a Alfred. Ciertamente, las llagas de su piel se estaban cerrando. Janos jadeó con sorpresa y sonrió.

"¡Eres un genio!" exclamó. Charles puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios y Janos murmuró: "Pero, ¿Es seguro?" Charles negó con la cabeza.

"Tenemos que esperar dos días más..."

"Es increíble--" Janos tocó a Alfred. "las llagas desaparecen poco a poco."

~•~

Ésa misma tarde, el gobierno Alemán cortó la luz para todo el país desde las dieciocho horas. Charles, desde que era pequeño, le tenía un pavor obsesivo a la oscuridad. Había ido con psiquiatras y terapeutas expertos para que lo ayudasen a superar su fobia, pero nada lo ayudaba.

Había solucionado el problema comprando una pequeña lamparilla que ponía a un lado de su cama todas las noches.

Pero, al no tener luz, Charles no podía dormir. Estaba vigilante ante todo, no podía cerrar ni un ojo. ¿De quién se protegía? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero su terror aumentaba con el ruido que escuchaba de algunos pacientes.

Ya que el hospital no hospedaba a ningún paciente que tuviera que tener una máquina prendida todo el día de momento, el hospital no tenía porqué prender las reservas de luz. Charles daba vueltas en la cama, tratando de cansarse para poder dormir pero era imposible.

Recordó su iPhone y lo prendió. La luz le brindó una paz momentánea y sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar cuando la alarma anti-bomba empezó a sonar. Charles gruñó y maldijo antes de sentarse sobre la cama. Se puso de pie y se puso los tenis.

Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, guiándose con la luz de su celular, cuando la enfermera pelirroja se cruzó en su camino.  
"Oh," la sostuvo, "lo siento mucho, señorita." La mujer siguió hablando en alemán y empujó a Charles. Su tono preocupó a Xavier.

Afortunadamente, Janos y Az se habían quedado en el hospital a dormir por que se les había hecho tarde y, caminar hasta sus casas sin luz era algo innecesario. Janos salió al pasillo.  
"¿Charles?" Janos se acercó a él. "Parece que estamos rodeados."  
"¿Zombies?" la luz del iPhone iluminó la cara de Janos, quién asintió. "Mierda."  
"Como mierda vamos a quedar si no salimos de aquí."  
"Janos, tenemos que llegar al laboratorio."  
"¡Las estúpidas puertas metálicas deben de estar por cerrarse!"  
"Ve por Az, yo trataré de llevar a los pacientes que pueda." Janos corrió hacia la otra dirección y Charles trató de encontrar a algún paciente que hablara español.  
Un chico salió al pasillo.  
"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó algo alarmado. Con la poca luz que su aparato le brindaba, Charles notó que era un joven de cabello rojizo; cachetón pero esbelto.  
"Estamos rodeados pero yo tengo un lugar dónde estaremos bien, si vienes."  
"Mi amigo está en cama," dijo mirando hacia el cuarto de donde había salido, "¿me podrías ayudar a llevarlo?" Charles asintió y ambos entraron a la habitación.

Había un joven postrado sobre la cama con una pierna enyesada. Charles buscó una silla de ruedas y no tardó mucho en encontrarla; había una en la misma habitación.  
"Lo levantamos a las tres." El chico asintió al escuchar las instrucciones. Charles tomó al chico de los brazos mientras el otro lo sostenía de las piernas. "Uno, dos… ¡tres!" Lo levantaron y lo pusieron sobre la silla. Charles se adelantó y el chico corrió detrás de él con la silla de ruedas y su amigo sobre ella.

Llegaron a la entrada del laboratorio, las puertas metálicas no se habían activado debido a la falta de energía. Charles usó sus llaves para abrir la puerta. Los chicos, Janos y Az entraron.  
"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Janos viendo que Charles corría de regreso.  
"¡Tengo que ir por más pacientes y activar la energía de reserva!" Charles siguió corriendo y luego fue tacleado por Janos.  
"No puedes ir tú." dijo jadeando.  
"¡Suéltame, debo de ayudarlos!" Charles luchaba, inútilmente, contra Janos. Éste llamó a Az en ruso y Az lo levantó del suelo como si Charles fuera tan liviano como una pluma. "¡Az, suéltame!"  
"Lo siento, Charles. Órdenes de Lehnsherr." el nombre se sumergió en su corazón y le causó un dolor instantáneo. Charles dejó de luchar y recordó que Erik había puesto las puertas metálicas para que Xavier estuviera a salvo; no para que los pacientes lo estuvieran.

Az puso a Charles dentro del laboratorio. La oscuridad reinaba en el cuarto y los chicos estaban en silencio presenciando el vergonzoso dolor de Xavier por alguien que no le correspondía su amor. Janos había ido en vez de él. Charles no siempre podía ser el héroe.  
"Si lo hace sentir mejor," dijo el chico en silla de ruedas, "al menos pudo intentarlo y no quedarse sentado en ésta silla." El otro chico le dio un toque en cuello y gruñó.  
"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos en Alemania?" Charles preguntó tratando de evitar el tema. "Noto que no son de aquí."  
"Hubieron competencias de jabalina." Contestó el chico pelirrojo. "Mi amigo, Alex, aquí presente, quiso intentar algo fuera de su rango y se lastimó la pierna."  
"No estaba fuera de mi rango." Refunfuñó Alex. "No es culpa mía que un tal Sean--" Las luces se encendieron y las puertas metálicas empezaron a correr hacia abajo.  
"¡Janos!" gritó Charles. Alex y el otro chico avanzaron hacia la puerta y vieron como Janos corría a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Murmuraban algo y Alex saltó hacia el suelo. El otro chico puso la silla de ruedas, deteniendo la puerta de metal lo suficiente para que Janos lograra entrar.  
Finalmente, Az jaló la silla de ruedas y, sin mucho esfuerzo, cargó a Alex para ponerlo en su lugar.

"Excelente." Dijo Charles sonriendo. "Buen trabajo, Janos."  
"Es lo menos que puedo hacer, Xavier."  
"Charles."  
"Como sea." Janos y Charles no dejaban de mirarse y Az sospechó que había un poco de tensión entre ellos.  
"Hay que calmarnos." Az se acercó a Janos y ambos empezaron a discutir en Ruso. Alex y el chico los miraban algo asustados y Charles negó con la cabeza.  
"Olvídalo." Charles extendió su mano a Janos. "Lo siento." Un apretón de manos pareció resolver el problema, pues Janos se quedó en silencio y Az prosiguió a presentarse.  
"Mi nombre es Az." Sacudió su mano en forma de saludo a los chicos.  
"Soy Alex Summers." Dijo el chico de la silla de ruedas.  
"Sean Cassidy." Sonrió el pelirrojo. "Es un gusto estar aquí con ustedes."  
"Si no, estarías algo asustado rodeado de zombies." Janos interrumpió. "Soy Janos."  
"Y yo soy Charles Xavier." Charles encendió las demás luces, iluminando a Alfred y al otro cuerpo. Sean no tardó en gritar asustado. "Tranquilo, es un experimento."  
"Ustedes…" Alex pensó sus palabras por un momento antes de dejarlas ir. "¿Ustedes son los que están desarrollando la cura?" Charles miró a Janos.  
"No sabía que éramos reconocidos de ésa manera pero," se acercó a Alfred. Sus llagas habían desaparecido, al igual que la saliva, "creemos haber encontrado algo." Sean sonrió mientras Alex negaba con la cabeza, como avergonzado de la forma en que Sean reaccionaba.  
"¿Lo han curado?"  
"Aún está bajo observación, es el segundo día--"  
"Sean, cálmate."  
"¡Podremos volver a New York pronto, Alex!" Charles sintió como se le debilitaban las piernas al escuchar el nombre de aquél lugar. Raven vino a su mente.

"Az," Charles lo llamó, "¿podrías calmarlos? Tengo mucho sueño y quisiera dormir un poco." Az asintió y empezó a calmar a los muchachos. Charles abrió un clóset que tenía el nombre de 'Emergencias' al frente. Habían un par de almohadas y cobijas; tres sleeping bags y agua embotellada. Erik siempre piensa en todo.

Repartió las cosas por igual. Sean y Alex tendrían las almohadas y las cobijas, mientras que Charles, Az y Janos dormirían en los sleeping bags. Charles se tiró al suelo dispuesto a descansar; no quería pensar en zombies ni en Raven, sólo quería soñar.

~•~

Éste era el tercer día de Alfred con la cura. A juzgar por su físico, ya era un humano otra vez pero Charles no podía arriesgarse a dejarlo sin los sedantes por un momento. El suero se administró automáticamente y pudo notar que Alfred se quejó. Su voz era normal y ya no parecían gruñidos.  
"Janos," éste se acercó a Charles al escuchar su nombre, "necesito que prepares otra prueba de ADN, ésta vez que sea manual. Necesito ver si el virus a dejado sus genes." Janos asintió y empezó a tomar matraces y tubos de ensayo para poder comenzar a trabajar.

Alex y Sean platicaban con Az en el lado 'menos científico' del laboratorio. Sean era un chiquillo extrovertido lleno de energía, mientras que Alex era más reservado. Charles deseaba poder conversar con ellos pero la verdad le interesaba terminar con la cura para poder salir de ahí.

No quería dejar Alemania, no. Sólo quería dejar el laboratorio para poder ir a buscar a Erik. Lehnsherr había vuelto a su mente y no era algo a lo que le encontraba placer. Recordó aquél momento embarazoso en la fuente dónde se había masturbado admirando el cuerpo de Erik. Charles dejó salir una risita y Janos lo miró.  
"¿Todo bien?" Charles asintió y Janos siguió sacando sangre de Alfred y poniéndola en tubos de ensayo.

Ambos estaban esperando a que se asentaran los químicos y sólo escuchaban los murmullos de los chicos mientras Az los escuchaba atentamente.  
"¿Cómo conociste a Lehnsherr?" Janos rompió el silencio y Charles saltó al escuchar el nombre. "¿Lo conocías antes de venir a Alemania?"  
"No," Charles corrigió su compostura sobre la silla, "lo conocí en el aeropuerto de Leipzig." Janos trató de sonreír por compromiso pero simplemente le salió una mueca media rara.  
"¿Cuándo fue eso?" Charles no podía creer que ya eran 4 semanas y media desde su llegada. "Digo, si no te molesta la pregunta, claro."  
"Hace poco más de un mes."  
"Oh." Janos miró hacia otro lado. "Estuviste con él por tres días, ¿cierto?" Charles creía saber a donde iba todo esto.  
"Sí." Contestó. "En realidad fue algo absurdo. Erik me quebró el teléfono y más tarde me buscó para llevarme a Göttingen. Ahí--" carraspeó, "sucedió lo del accidente, perdimos al chofer en un ataque. A Erik pareció dolerle--"  
"Klaus, sí." Janos lo interrumpió. "Lehnsherr y él eran buenos amigos. Eran compañeros de patrulla desde hace dos años."  
"Oh. Eso explica porqué estaba en silencio después de eso." Charles dijo analizando el modo en que Erik se había comportado después de eso. El señor Klaus había muerto, de alguna forma, por culpa de Charles. Tal vez ésa era la razón por la cuál Erik le tenía un poco de rencor. Perdió a su amigo por un completo desconocido en una noche. "Después lo de la barrera policíaca y luego caí enfermo."  
"Sí," Janos rió entre dientes, "recuerdo cuando llegó contigo en brazos." Charles se sonrojó. "Lehnsherr estaba algo asustado; Az tuvo que calmarlo con alcohol después de dejarte aquí." Charles sentía un calor reconfortante en su corazón al escuchar que Erik se había preocupado por él.  
"¿Porqué le llaman 'Lehnsherr'?"  
"Es su apellido, ¿no?" Janos frunció el ceño confundido.  
"Me refiero a que, si son tan amigos, ¿porqué no lo llamas 'Erik'?" Janos se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y suspiró.  
"Es una larga historia."  
"¿Es por respeto?" Janos negó con la cabeza.  
"Para mí, llamar a una persona por su nombre es por que sabes que… es una buena persona, ¿no?" Charles no lograba comprender. "O sabes que puede llegar a ser tu amiga. ¿Entiendes?"  
"¿Lehnsherr no es tu amigo?" Janos negó con la cabeza. "¿Porqué?"  
"Lehnsherr es--" Janos se mordió el labio inferior, "una persona muy reservada y fría. Al principio, Az también era así. En realidad, Az y yo hemos sido amigos desde que entramos a la Universidad pero Az conocía a Lehnsherr desde antes. Cuando yo me empecé a juntar con ellos, noté que a Lehnsherr le incomodaba mi presencia. Az trató de hablar con él sobre eso pero simplemente se rehusaba a escuchar. Era como si estuviera celoso de que yo hubiera llegado y cambiado a Az." Charles estaba recibiendo un golpe de información enorme y necesitaba más tiempo para digerirlo y analizarlo. Janos miró a los tubos de ensayo, éstos ya habían cambiado de color. Janos se distrajo tratando de arreglar lo del ADN, mientras Charles se quemaba las neuronas negando la pregunta que era inevitable: ¿Az y Erik tuvieron algo que ver en el pasado?


	7. He had to keep the Major safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para ser honesta, si quería poner a Erik en una relación algo... 'sexual' con Az (Azazel) pero la verdad es que AzazelxJanos is my thing :P

_Leipzig, 1930 horas._

Erik caminaba preocupado hacia la sala de conferencias: tenía que salvaguardar al Alcalde quién parecía que se iba a colapsar de tanta presión. Habían un centenar de personas esperando qué iba a decir y cómo lo iba a resolver. Erik sostuvo la puerta abierta para que el Alcalde pudiera pasar; se mantuvo en silencio parado frente a los micrófonos siendo bombardeado por miles de preguntas, todas al unísono, Erik empezó a alejar a ciertos reporteros; su Alcalde necesitaba aire y había una gran probabilidad de que se desmayara.

"El gobierno Alemán lamenta informarles," el Alcalde muy apenas podía respirar, "que Waake ha sido invadido por los infectados. Perdimos comunicación hace media hora con la estación policíaca y creemos que el corte de luz pudo haberles afectado." Erik fijó su mirada en el Alcalde y sintió un revolver en el estómago. No sólo el Alcalde parecía que se iba a vomitar, Erik se palideció al instante. _Charles, no._ Empezó a jadear desesperado y luego recordó que probablemente, Charles estaba dentro del laboratorio cuando eso había sucedido y que las puertas metálicas-- 'corte de luz', mierda. Seguramente las puertas no se pudieron haber activado y Charles-- no.  
No podía darse el lujo de caer rendido por el mareo ahí mismo. Los reporteros se abalanzaron sobre el Alcalde y Erik tuvo que disparar hacia el techo.  
"Bestellen! Bestellen!" Erik los miró a todos. "Necesito que mantengamos la calma. Nosotros no tenemos mucha información al igual que ustedes, si pudieran esperar a que nos llegara algo--" Lehnsherr sintió la mano regordeta del Alcalde sobre su hombro. Erik giró y vio al pobre hombre sonreírle con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

"Muchacho, tranquilo. Tómate un descanso."  
"¿Cómo me voy a tomar un descanso con todo esto?" Erik escuchaba su propia voz quebrarse. El sentimiento que lo estaba invadiendo era demasiado. "Usted me--"  
"Tengo a Dehlitz." Dijo el Alcalde. "Llevas trabajando 4 días seguidos sin dormir. Debes de descansar." Erik suspiró y asintió, caminando hacia fuera de aquél lugar. El tumulto de gente seguía aumentando pero Erik sólo tenía a una sola persona en la cabeza: Charles.

~•~

Tenía una semana sin verlo y ya era demasiado para él. La última vez que lo vio, no pudo resistir alejarse antes de poder verlo llorar, si es que Charles iba a llorar. Le dolía dejarlo pero necesitaba estar cerca de alguien poderoso en caso de necesitar una salida de emergencia.  
Semanas atrás, Erik había recibido la noticia de que un inglés venía a arreglar la situación del virus. Varios profesionales del zoológico habían conseguido sedar a 4 infectados y la policía los tenía cautivos en su edificio. No habían hecho público el incidente pues aún no estaban seguros de que fuera algo grave. En fin, Lehnsherr estaba encargado de proteger al inglés hasta que se fuera de regreso a Inglaterra.  
Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, Erik Lehnsherr tuvo que empezar a buscar a su objetivo. Imaginaba que era un hombre de 50 años, canoso pero sano en cuanto a su salud. Al quebrarle el teléfono a un chico jamás se imaginó que era el experto en Genética que tendría que proteger; más tarde se daría cuenta de que, la próxima vez, tenía que ser más cuidadoso al andar pasando entre la gente.

Para Erik, Charles al principio era algo grosero, pero lo entendía perfectamente. Él había sido el responsable de la desgracia de su iPhone y lo había dejado incomunicado de su gente. Erik sentía culpa pero a la vez creía que Charles exageraba.  
Cuando perdió a Klaus en la gasolinera, Erik quiso con todas sus fuerzas, poder intercambiar la vida de Klaus por el debilucho de Charles. Klaus era el compinche que siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba y desde que le había dejado de hablar a Az, Klaus siempre estaba dispuesto a pasar los fines de semana con él en el bar.

Erik no culpaba a Charles pero sabía que tanta torpeza lo terminaría matando. Decidió, así, no separarse del muchacho pues notaba que tenía potencial y creía en él para cambiar al mundo. Ésa mañana, en la fuente, Erik trató de reparar el iPhone sin obtener resultados buenos; después ofendió a Charles, sin querer, al burlarse de que se había caído a la fuente.

Desde que era niño, Erik no había sido bueno haciendo amigos. Le era difícil aceptar cuando alguien lo criticaba y se sentía sumamente traicionado cuando no le avisaban de ciertas cosas. Erik jamás pensó que eso repercutiría en su vida como adulto, pero notó lo contrario cuando sucedió el problema con Az.

Az era un estudiante ruso de transferencia que había llegado a Münich en el segundo semestre de Preparatoria. Lehnsherr no se juntaba con nadie y aprovechó que ninguno de sus compañeros se le acercaban a Az por sus cicatrices para poder sentarse con él en el almuerzo.  
Erik no hablaba ruso y muy apenas dominaba el español, así que se mantuvo hablando con señas con él hasta que Az confesó que hablaba español pero se le hacía divertido ver cómo batallaba Erik en explicarle las cosas. Erik al fin había encontrado a alguien con quién hablar y Az se mantenía distante a todos los demás al igual que él.

Az decidió no regresar a Rusia en el último semestre de Preparatoria y Erik hizo hasta lo imposible para conseguirle una beca en la misma Universidad que en la suya. Erik se decidió por estudiar algo técnico mientras que Az se fue por lo científico. Y ahí fue dónde Az conoció a Janos, un estudiante español que se había ido de intercambio con beca de excelencia.

Entonces Erik empezó a actuar de manera extraña con Az. Parecía querer su atención todo el tiempo y trataba de inventarle excusa tras excusa para que Az no pudiera salir con Janos. Lehnsherr no llamaba a eso amor si no necesidad de atención.  
Janos salía con una de las chicas más bonitas de la Universidad: Emma Frost y eso le beneficiaba a Erik por que Frost y Janos salían los Viernes y Domingos al cine. Dos días menos sin tener que estar sobre Az.

Lehnsherr sabía que no estaba bien y cuando llegó al extremo de irse a vivir con Az, éste trató de hablar con él y Erik sintió que Az ya lo había reemplazado. Lehnsherr no se rendía tan fácil, pero cuando Az dejó de contestar el teléfono y sus mensajes, Erik supo que Janos lo había convencido de que estaba loco y debía de dejarlo ahí.

Lehnsherr desarrolló un profundo odio por Janos desde ése día pero-- trató de arreglar las cosas cuando ambos lo ayudaron con el problema de Sebastian Shaw.

Así Erik, cuando se vio entre la decisión de salvarse a sí mismo y dejar a Charles en la barrera policíaca, decidió que podía empezar una amistad más sana y menos obsesiva con él. Lehnsherr no quería bombardearlo con preguntas y mucho menos hacerlo sentir incómodo, así que trataba de ser más reservado que nunca. Lehnsherr podría parecer un bloque sólido y frío por fuera pero en realidad era un niño asustado con falta de amor por dentro.  
Y Charles lograba sacar un lado más afectuoso de él.

~•~

 

Al saber que Charles era la causa de una guerra fría entre Alemania e Inglaterra, no podía resistir el dolor de tener que llevarlo al aeropuerto esperando lo mejor para el futuro. Sintió un gran alivio cuando Charles se negó a regresar a su país y quiso quedarse.  
Erik lo hizo escribir una carta para poder solucionar las cosas y repasó la línea dónde lo describía como 'un policía valiente' una y otra vez, preguntándose si Charles se estaba quedando por él.

Lehnsherr era algo egoísta y le gustaba pensar que todos lo amaban, aunque no lo demostraran. Era un síndrome extraño de orgullo en el que se escudaba después de haber sufrido el reemplazo de Az.

~•~

Y al escuchar que Waake, el lugar en dónde había dejado a Charles estaba en peligro, no pudo resistir la idea de volver allá para sacarlo. Había dejado suficiente comida para tres personas por 2 semanas, así que tenía que darse prisa.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó una de las patrullas y suficientes municiones antes de arrancar con dirección a Waake.

~•~

Le tomó más de las normales dos horas llegar hasta la ciudad. Estaba a oscuras y Erik sabía que estaba arriesgando demasiado al no haber pensado las cosas claramente. Sabía que si seguía avanzando en la oscuridad, estaría más vulnerable que si lo hacía de día.  
Escondió el coche detrás de unos arbustos y cerró muy bien las ventanas. Después se cubrió con una manta y se hecho a dormir, esperando que amaneciera lo más rápido posible.


	8. You were a great friend and the only one who was there to listen to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el alemán que escribo es lo poco que aprendí en mis 4 meses de Alemán hahaha una amiga de Austria me ayuda a veces pero ahora no tengo Twitter orz

Az propuso apagar las luces de noche para ahorrar la poca reserva de energía que el hospital tenía. Contaban con que los pacientes de los pisos de arriba hicieran lo mismo para poder subsistiendo. Si es que aún estaban vivos y seguían siendo humanos.

Antes de irse a dormir, Janos había preparado unos sándwiches con Schwartau Konfitüre para Alex y Sean, que parecían estar más asustados de lo que decían.

Charles de repente se ponía ansioso al estar completamente encerrado entre cuatro paredes. No era claustrofóbico pero, ya llevaban dos días ahí y se estaba cansando de la rutina. Había cargado su iPhone antes de que Az cortara la energía; no podía dormir (por su fobia, nervios) y quería hacer algo más. 

Escuchó un leve quejido y miró atrás para darse cuenta que Az y Janos estaban completamente dormidos. Además, la voz no se escuchó detrás de él si no adelante. Se levantó con cuidado, iluminando su camino con su iPhone. Checó a los muchachos, ambos estaban respirando profundamente, soñando y Charles negó con la cabeza pensando que a lo mejor había imaginado el quejido. Luego, su corazón se aceleró al escuchar que una mesa metálica se había golpeado contra otra. Un gemido lo hizo dejar de dudar y se movió lentamente hacia dónde estaban el cuerpo y Alfred.  
Se quedó en shock cuando vio a Alfred de pie completamente desnudo sobando su cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados y Charles sólo pudo tocarlo con el dedo índice sobre su brazo. Alfred saltó asustado y lo miró con curiosidad.

"Wo bin ich?" Alfred era alemán, por supuesto y Charles no hablaba su idioma. "Wer bist du?"  
"¡Janos!" Charles gritó y Alfred hizo una mueca.

~•~

El nombre real de Alfred era Lukas y no recordaba nada después de haber sido mordido y haber andado a rastras por Nikolausberg hasta que perdió el control de sí mismo. Lukas, al estar completamente recuperado de las llagas, era un chico guapo. Misma edad que Charles, menor que Janos y Az, mayor que Sean y Alex.

Los únicos que podían comunicarse con Lukas eran Janos y Az por cuestión del idioma, pero Sean hacía hasta lo imposible para poder hacer pequeñas conversaciones con mímica haciendo que Lukas se riera entre dientes de vez en cuando.

Ya habían pasado tres días y Charles contemplaba las raciones de comida que debían de tener ya que se estaba acabando rápidamente.  
"Parece que Lehnsherr no fue tan precavido al planear esto." Dijo Janos acomodando los pocos paquetes de salchicha, previamente cocidas, que quedaban. Charles lo miró con lástima y puso las latas de frijoles dulces de nuevo en la repisa.

"Nunca contempló que haríamos al zombie un humano de nuevo y que tendríamos a dos pacientes del hospital con nosotros." Janos sonrió al escuchar eso y miró a Charles con ojos sinceros.

"Acepté éste trabajo por que Az quería arreglar las cosas con Lehnsherr," Janos hizo una sonrisa pícara, "pero jamás pensé que conocería a personas verdaderamente agradables en esto." Charles rió dándole palmadas en la espalda.

"Espero que no sólo haya sido por el jugoso salario que te debió de haber prometido–"  
"Aunque es más probable que muera a que sobreviva y," Janos cerró el clóset, "Lehnsherr nunca nos prometió un salario." Charles se quedó boquiabierto cuando Janos caminó de regreso a la mesa con Lukas.

~•~

Charles no les había revelado aún cuál era la cura. Creía que era demasiado precipitado andar exponiendo el 'pequeño secreto' de que en realidad, él era lo que el mundo necesitaba para poder terminar con la invasión. La medicina andaba por sus venas. El corazón que latía por Erik Lehnsherr, producía la solución al problema zombie. Pero Charles seguía en silencio sobre el eso.  
Janos se acercó a él la mañana siguiente.

"¿Por qué no inyectas al otro cuerpo?" Se sentó frente a Charles quién leía sus notas con extrema concentración. "Ó, ¿no te salió la solución de nuevo?"  
"En realidad," Charles puso su Agenda a un lado y miró a Janos, "no creo que sobrevivamos mucho si comemos una vez al día." Janos asintió sabiendo cuál era la preocupación de Xavier: tenían suficientes sedantes para mantener al zombie restante calmado pero no suficiente comida para dejarlo ser humano otra vez.

Az ayudaba a Lukas a limpiar el laboratorio mientras Sean y Alex acomodaban los matraces y tubos de ensayo cuando escucharon un estruendo.  
"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Alex mirando al techo. "¿Va a llover?"  
"Dudo mucho que eso haya sido un trueno." Az respondió y luego le comentó algo a Lukas en alemán. "Dice Lukas que pudo haber sido una explosión."

"¿Explosión?" Charles sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. "¿Crees que el gobierno alemán haya llegado al extremo de querer destruirlo todo?" Janos negó con la cabeza mientras le gritaba algo a Lukas. Éste le respondía preocupado y luego Janos miró a Charles.

"Lukas es un soldado que dejó el servicio por que se cansó de escuchar lo que nosotros acabamos de escuchar," Janos suspiró, "fue una granada."  
"¡Vamos a morir!" gritó Sean sacudiendo a Alex quién no tardo en darle un golpe en el hombro y decirle que se calmara. Charles notó como los cimientos del techo se estaban quebrando.

"Hay que movernos rápido," dijo al ver que el polvo de la construcción caía hacia ellos, "todos refúgiense debajo de las mesas metálicas. ¡Esto se va a caer!" Sean tiró a Alex de la silla de ruedas y lo arrastro debajo de la mesa más cercana; Az, Janos y Lukas se escondieron bajo la mesa más amplia mientras Charles se refugió a solas en otra mesa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que empezaran a escuchar balazos. Sean gemía de repente y Charles no sabía si lo que quería era hacerlos reír o verdaderamente estaba asustado.

Finalmente, una gran roca cayó frente a Charles, ésta fue seguida por cuerpos de zombies sin vida.  
"¿Charles?" la voz que escuchaba en sus sueños y añoraba al fin pudo ser escuchada por él. Llamaba su nombre, como Charles amaba el sonido de éste en sus labios. Erik había llegado y los había salvado… otra vez.

"¿Erik?" Charles no dudó en salir debajo de la mesa y ver que Erik estaba parado sobre el concreto pocos metros por encima de él. La figura que defendía el pozo en dónde Charles y los demás estaban era la figura a la cuál Charles había imaginado teniendo relaciones. "¿Cómo llegaste–?"  
"No sé cuánto se tarden los zombies en llegar, apúrense en subir." Erik seguía disparando allá arriba y Janos salió para empezar a poner mesa sobre mesa.

"El problema va a ser sacar a Alex de aquí." dijo Charles viendo como Sean arrastraba a Alex.

"No lo creo." Az cargó a Alex sobre su espalda y poco a poco empezó a escalar las mesas. Erik no podía ayudarlo pues estaba muy ocupado defendiéndolos de los zombies. Az gritó algo en alemán y Erik lo miró confundido. Az alzó su mano esperando que Erik lo jalara; Alex volteaba hacia abajo y le decía a Sean que todo iba a estar bien. Por unos segundos, Charles pensó que Erik no tenía la intención de ayudarlo, pero al ver que Erik lanzó algo a los zombies y luego se agachó para tomar la mano de Az, dejó sus dudas atrás y sonrió.

Charles corrió hacia una caja metálica que estaba pegada en la pared, la abrió y sacó un paquete de jeringas. _Las necesitaremos,_ pensó. Regresó hacia donde estaba la abertura y miró a Janos.

"Lukas es el siguiente y luego tú," posó su mano sobre el hombro de Janos quién rió entre dientes, "no seas dramático, tú eres el siguiente, Sean y Lukas después. Yo puedo esperar." La explosión hizo saltar a Sean del susto y Charles logró ver que los cimientos se estaban debilitando. Alex estaba sentado junto al pozo mientras Az y Erik disparaban a todos lados.

"¡Rápido!"

Sean subió y Alex lo ayudó a llegar hasta arriba. Lukas fue el siguiente y ambos lo ayudaron a subir. Charles empujó a Janos para que éste subiera primero pero Janos resistió el golpe y puso a Charles sobre sus hombros. Lukas y Sean lo jalaron hacia arriba, mientras Charles se negaba a ser rescatado. Los cimientos no resistieron un poco más y empezaron a caer.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Lehnsherr jaló a Charles mientras éste seguía llamando a Janos. Sean y Lukas asistieron a Alex mientras Az le gritaba a Janos que lo tomara de la mano.

Estaban fuera del edificio, jadeando y gritando por Az y Janos, cuando se colapsó y pudieron ver como Az caminaba hacia ellos con una cara de sufrimiento. Charles empujó a Erik y corrió hacia Az, abrazándolo y haciéndole saber que estaba con él. Sean miró a Alex y negó con la cabeza. Lukas puso su mano sobre el corazón mientras decía algo en alemán.  
Lehnsherr caminó hacia Az. Charles dejó ir a Az para mirar a Erik quién musitó algo en alemán antes de abrazar a Az. Charles pensó en Janos. _Fuiste un gran amigo y el único que estuvo ahí para escucharme._ El edificio seguía en llamas y a Charles ya no le preocupaban los zombies.

~•~

El silencio dominaba el ambiente mientras caminaban hacia dónde Erik les había indicado. Az mantenía una cara poco amigable y Sean seguía sorbiendo su mucosidad por la nariz, ya que no traía con que limpiarse, mientras sostenía a Alex del brazo y Lukas del otro siguiendo a todos en silencio. Charles seguía a Erik en silencio recordando los viejos días en los que escapaban de Göttingen. Se preguntaba si Erik estaba sufriendo por haber perdido a Janos o si estaba feliz de que al fin podría volver con Az.

La ciudad estaba más o menos llena de zombies; eran fácil de evitar con la luz del día y Erik le disparaba a cualquiera que se les acercara. Charles sentía una enorme felicidad al volver a estar con Erik pero no podía evitar sentir un vacío obscuro y doloroso al pensar en Janos.  
Técnicamente había pasado más tiempo con él que con Lehnsherr. Y tal vez Charles no había desarrollado una obsesión con Janos por que seguía infatuado con Erik y lo único que pensaba era en Erik. Charles seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, por poco y él hubiera terminado bajo los escombros. La cura no hubiera podido salir a la luz del mundo y Alemania verdaderamente estaría perdida.

¿Janos sabía que Charles era la cura? _Imposible,_ pensó Charles, _nunca escribí nada sobre eso en mis notas y jamás se lo dije._ Janos había sido un hombre muy inteligente; sabía muchos idiomas, ciencias, cocinar y además arreglar problemas entre amigos. Charles pudo haberle escondido cosas a Janos pero éste las pudo haber averiguado…  
Tal vez Janos había salvado a Charles porque sabía que él era la cura.  
"¿Charles?" Sean lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "Tengo hambre." Erik miró por detrás de su hombro y frunció el ceño. Charles vio la reacción de Erik y miró hacia atrás para responderle a Sean.  
"Sigue caminando, Sean. Pronto estarás en un restaurante con mucha comida sólo para ti."  
"Eso espero…" su voz se cortaba y Alex murmuró algo casi inaudible para los demás. Lukas preguntó algo en alemán y Az le respondió rápidamente. Erik se adelantó un poco y Charles no quiso quedarse atrás.  
"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó al ver que Erik se había adelantado para sentarse y descansar. Lehnsherr asintió con la cabeza y miró a Charles a los ojos. Xavier sintió como su corazón se le quería salir del pecho y negó con la cabeza. "Deja de hacer eso." Erik frunció el ceño.  
"Siento que empeoré todo." Dijo al fin y Charles suspiró.  
"No empeoraste nada, nos salvaste."  
"Janos no debió–" Az y los demás se incorporaron y Erik negó con la cabeza. "Olvídalo."

~•~

El cielo estaba grisáceo y parecía que iba a llover. Llegaron a un cementerio y se hizo un silencio incómodo. Az se acercó a una de las tumbas y musitó algo en ruso con una de sus manos sobre sus ojos. Charles dedujo que las lágrimas no podían ser contenidas y no había nada de malo en eso.  
Lehnsherr se acercó a Az y posó una mano sobre su hombro. Erik se mantenía en silencio escuchando lo que Az decía. Lukas, Sean y Alex los miraban y obviamente el pelirrojo no pudo evitar empezar a sollozar. Alex lo miraba con dolor y sabía que habían perdido a alguien que difícilmente podría ser remplazado.  
Charles rezó por primera vez en mucho tiempo. _Es una vergüenza que sólo acuda a ti cuando alguien muere,_ pensó antes de seguir con su oración. La última vez que lo había hecho había sido en el funeral de su padre, su verdadero padre. Tenía aproximadamente 8 años cuando Brian Xavier tuvo un fatal accidente dejando a Sharon, su madre, viuda. Charles no pudo superar la muerte de su padre por mucho tiempo ya que su madre encontró un nuevo 'amor', el cuál se tornó oscuro y abusivo al poco tiempo, pero Raven facilitó las cosas para él.  
Raven, Raven, Raven, Raven. Tenía que encontrar la manera para hablar con ella. Quería decirle que no volvería a New York por un buen tiempo-- hasta que solucionara el problema de la cura.  
La lluvia no tardo en hacerse presente y Charles no pudo distinguir si eran lágrimas o agua lo que corría por las mejillas de todos.  
"El auto debe de estar cerca." Dijo Lehnsherr retomando el camino.

~•~

Al llegar al auto se vieron en el problema de saber cómo acomodarse.  
"Alex puede ir encima de Lukas," comenzó Erik señalándolos. "Az, tú irás atrás con Sean y Charles irá conmigo." Az asintió y le comentó el plan a Lukas en alemán. Ellos empezaron a entrar en el auto, la risita de Sean y los '¡ya basta!' de Alex era lo único que escuchaban.  
Erik estaba parado en silencio a un lado de Charles.  
"Te extrañé…" confesó Charles. "Y me da gusto que hayas sido tú el que vino a rescatarnos." Erik lo miró con esperanza y sonrió brevemente.  
"¡Estamos listos!" gritó Sean por la ventana. Charles sacudió la cabeza y corrió para sentarse en el asiento del co-piloto. Parecía que Erik quería decir algo pero ya era muy tarde, Charles se introducía en el coche para esos momentos.

~•~

El camino de regreso fue muy ameno. Sean cantaba alguna cancioncita americana y Az parecía acompañarle con las percusiones. Lukas sonreía con el show mientras Alex observaba a Erik y a Charles, pues no había suficiente espacio atrás y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba entre los dos.  
"¿Es usted policía?" preguntó Alex tratando de ser cortés. Erik miró por un lado de él y asintió con la cabeza. "¿Le van a dar una medalla por esto, señor?" Charles trató de no reírse al escuchar el 'señor' salir de la boca de Alex. Erik hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.  
"Alex, Erik no es tan viejo." Dijo Charles mirando a la ventana evitando cualquier contacto visual con Erik. Ése era un cumplido que quería que pasara como un comentario pero desde el rabillo de su ojo pudo notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Erik. Sonrió para si mismo.  
"¿Cuántos años tiene, señor?" Alex siguió. Charles hizo un sonido evitando reírse. "Digo, Erik—"  
"Lehnsherr." Erik interrumpió corrigiéndolo. "Tengo 35 años."  
"Pues si está viejo…" murmuró Alex. Charles asumió que Erik no escuchó eso pues no notó alguna reacción de su parte. "¿Es más grande que el Profesor Xavier?" Alex estaba volviendo loco a Charles con sus preguntitas curiosas que no tenían nada que ver con el tema… o con nada que evitara poner en evidencia cuánto le gustaba Erik y cuánto quería saber de él. _Dios, cállalo._

"No lo sé." Erik miró a Charles y Charles lo miró también. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos mientras Alex sonreía al verlos así. Charles negó con la cabeza, lanzó una mirada furtiva a Alex y volvió hacia la ventana. "Parece que sí."  
"Profesor X," Charles frunció el ceño al escuchar el apodo con el que Alex lo acababa de nombrar, "no se ofenda pero el señor Lehnsherr se ve más joven que usted." Charles suspiró y negó con la cabeza.  
"Claro que no," dijo Lehnsherr y Alex sonrió pícaramente. Charles giró los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que Alex estaba haciendo. _¿Pero quién le—?_ "Xavier se ve más joven de lo que creo que tiene."  
Charles lo miró levantando una ceja y Alex se mordió el labio inferior con duda.  
"¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?"  
"Veintiocho."  
"Te equivocas." Se contemplaron en silencio.  
"…¿Treinta?…." la vocecita de Alex los sacó a ambos de su reto personal.  
"Treinta y dos." Charles se cruzó de brazos mirando de nuevo el paisaje.  
"Es perfecto." Fueron las últimas palabras de Erik antes de que Charles abriera la ventana dejando entrar todo el aire para no escuchar nada más.  
~•~  
Llegaron a Knautnaundorf y decidieron tomar un descanso antes de seguir. Erik se estacionó en una gasolinera para poder llenar el tanque. Lukas y Sean se bajaron para estirar las piernas y se quedaron 'platicando' sobre música. Sean y Lukas parecían llevarse bien y Alex los miraba desde el coche. Az contempló a Alex por unos momentos antes de acercarse a él.  
"¿Es tu hermano?" preguntó Az.  
"No, él—"  
"¿Tu mejor amigo?" Alex asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.  
"El único amigo."  
"No te pongas celoso—"  
"No estoy celoso." Dijo Alex apretando sus manos. "Es sólo que me da envidia que sea tan seguro de sí mismo y no tenga miedo de comunicarse con los demás." Az arqueó las cejas.  
"Ah." Az sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y Alex la miró. Tenía escrito algo en Ruso y había un dibujo de una criatura sonriendo. "Nunca dejes que las opiniones de los demás invadan tu mente. Sé tu mismo y sonríe siempre." Le entregó la tarjeta y Alex la miró por un rato.  
"…Gracias." dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.  
Charles se conmocionó al ver un lado de Az que no conocía y sonrió. Erik volvió al auto pero Charles aún seguía pensando en la escena que acababa de ver.  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Erik sacándolo de sus pensamientos y borrándole la sonrisa.  
"¿Tienes que siempre estarme preguntando por todo?" Charles rió entre dientes. "Es broma, lo siento."  
"Está bien," dijo Erik prendiendo el auto. Sean y Lukas reaccionaron a esto y volvieron a entrar. Alex decidió no molestar a Lukas con su peso y Az dejó que se sentaran sobre él, "'es por lo del iPhone'" imitó su voz y ambos se empezaron a reír.  
~•~  
Un poco antes de llegar a Markkleeberg, había un retén de salubridad. Erik hizo el alto debido y bajó la ventanilla. Empezaron a conversar en alemán. Erik, Lukas y Az estaban atentos mientras que Charles, Sean y Alex se veían las caras.  
"Mierda," dijo Erik subiendo la ventanilla, "tenemos que bajarnos. No digan nada sobre Waake. No nos van a dejar pasar si saben que venimos de ahí." Todos, excepto por Lukas, asintieron con la cabeza. Az no tardó en traducirle lo que Lehnsherr había dicho.  
Los bajaron del carro y los separaron a todos. Sean y Alex estaban un poco asustados pues el idioma Alemán se les hacía un poco rudo. A Charles lo atendió una mujer policía.  
"¿Su nombrre?" el acento era muy marcado y Charles no podía evitar sonreír con la 'r' tan pronunciada. "Nombrre."  
"Charles Francis Xavier."  
"¿Lugarr de nacimiento?"  
"Westchester, New York, Estados Unidos de América."  
"¿Edad?"  
"Treinta y dos años." Recordó la conversación del auto y se sonrojó.  
"¿De dónde vienen?" Charles la miró.  
"Knautnaundorf."  
"¿Ha tenido contacto con infectados?" Sí.  
"No."  
"Tendrremos que hacerrle un examen de los ojos parra—" uno de los oficiales le interrumpió diciéndole algo en alemán y luego la policía lo miró a los ojos con enojo. "Mentirr es un delito."  
Charles sólo pudo escuchar una enorme pelea en alemán. Reconocía la voz de Erik en cualquier lugar y podía percibir los ruiditos que hacía Sean cuando estaba nervioso.

Se asomó sólo para ver a Sean detrás de Az y a Alex sobre la espalda de Erik. Ambos muchachos estaban muy alarmados mientras que Az y Erik destilaban furia a cada segundo. Charles sintió como dos oficiales lo sostenían de cada brazo y gritaban. Erik los señaló y empezó a gritar más fuerte.

Charles nunca había tenido miedo de Erik. Sus ojos, verde avellana, estaban repletos de furia y parecía que iba a reventar en cualquier momento. No sabía si le gritaba a los oficiales ó a él.

"Herr Xavier," la mujer policía se interpuso entre el barullo y Charles con los oficiales de cada lado, "usted serrá deporrtado inmediatamente. Rregrresarrá a Inglaterra hoy mismo junto a Herr Cassidy y Herr Summerrs."

"¿Qué?" Charles tardó un poco en digerir la información con tantas 'r'. "No, no, no. Yo tengo quedarme aquí."

"Lo siento, Herr Xavier." la mujer negó con la cabeza, "Usted debe--"

"Yo estoy encargado de encontrar la cura," dijo Charles tratando de zafarse de las garras de los policías, "tengo todo en mis--" _Apuntes,_ pensó. Si tan sólo hubiera recogido sus notas antes de que quedaran bajo los escombros.

"¿'La curra'?" la oficial tomó su radio y empezó a hablar con un hombre. La mujer hizo unas señas a los oficiales que lo sostenían y lo soltaron. Charles pensó que estaría todo bien hasta que la mujer dijo: "Necesitamos ésos apuntes. Usted y el capitán Lehnsherr estareán encaregados de rregresarr a Waake parra rrecuperrarr los arrchivos. ¿Quedó clarro?" Charles asintió con nervio. _Lo estoy arruinando todo pero con tal de seguir en Alemania con Erik..._


	9. Don't take it for granted, Lehnsherr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta torturar a Charles :C

Erik se acercó a Charles con Alex en la espalda.  
"Te quieren llevar a Inglaterra," dijo jadeando, "estoy haciendo—"  
"Ya lo arreglé" lo interrumpió Charles. "Nos van a enviar a Waake de regreso" murmuró y luego miró a Alex.  
"Profesor, no haga que regresemos. Nosotros tenemos que ayudarlos." Alex estaba sostenido del cuello de Erik, parecían padre e hijo: misma estructura de la cara y casi el mismo tono de cabello. "Por favor--" lloró.  
"Lo siento, Alex." Charles negó con la cabeza. "Su futuro no depende de mí. Además, quiero que te recuperes de ésa pierna."  
"Señor Lehnsherr, siento haberlo insultado antes, dígale a la policía que nos debemos de quedar." Erik arqueó una ceja confundido y sonrió. "Por favor, quiero ayudar. Todo el mundo me ha estado ayudando a mí. No quiero sentirme un inútil."  
"No lo eres." dijo Lehnsherr. "Jamás digas eso de ti mismo por que no lo eres. Has sido muy valiente y sigues aquí."

"Pero no podemos hacer nada. Pondríamos en peligro relaciones internacionales entre Alemania y tu país se no hacemos lo que dicen." Charles miró a Alex con nostalgia. Quería que los chicos se quedaran pero a la vez quería que estuvieran a salvo.

"…Está bien." dijo al fin Alex recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Erik.

~•~

La policía de Leipzig decidió llevarlos en un helicóptero hasta Waake. Charles y Erik estaban sentados junto a los demás en una oficina portátil.

« "Janos," Charles bostezó, "¿qué estarías haciendo en estos momentos si Erik no te hubiera dado ésta enmienda?"  
"Probablemente estaría en mi trabajo de siempre," los ojos de Janos no estaban sobre Charles, éstos miraban más allá como si pudieran ver el pasado o un universo alterno, "la señora Rodríguez estaría gritándome que lo hiciera más rápido. Az me estaría esperando para ir por un café. Apurándome a salir del trabajo." Janos rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera imaginándose algo más.  
"Siento que estés aquí por mi culpa." Dijo Charles mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
"Está bien," sonrió Janos, "mientras esté con Az, todo estará bien." »

Charles abrió los ojos de un golpe. Seguía en la oficina y Erik no estaba a su lado. Miró hacia la izquierda, luego a la derecha y ahí estaba: sostenía dos conitos en la mano caminando hacia él.

"Pensé que tendrías sed." Lehnsherr le entregó un conito con agua.  
"Muchas gracias, Erik." Charles sonrió y no dudó en tomárselo rápido.  
"Tranquilo," Erik rió entre dientes, "déjale agua a Nemo."  
"Tenemos que buscar a Nemo," dijo Charles haciendo movimientos repetitivos con su pierna debido al nervio, "y con Nemo me refiero a mis notas."  
"¿En serio encontraste una cura?" Erik lo miró aún con su conito lleno de agua.  
"Yo–" Charles asintió. "Pero todo lo tengo en ése libro."  
"El edificio estaba en llamas, no creo—"  
"Confía en mí." Charles quería decirle, de verdad, pero lo asustaba pensar que Erik se enfurecería con él al saber que la cura estaba frente a él. Lehnsherr se tomó el agua haciendo una leve sonrisa a Charles.

Az se levantó para obtener información de Lehnsherr. Charles no quería pensar en qué le podría estar diciendo Az: si Janos sabía que Charles era la cura, él podría informarle; pero al notar la forma y el acento con el que hablaban, descartó la posibilidad de un chisme por parte de Az. Parecía que Erik le estaba diciendo a dónde llevar a los muchachos.

~•~

Antes de abordar el helicóptero, la policía de Leipzig le proporcionó un chaleco anti-balas, una Magnum .49 y un par de granadas a Charles. Xavier se sentía incómodo al saber que podía salvar a aquellos infectados que tendría que matar. Erik se acomodaba el chaleco cuando pudo sentir la mirada de Charles. Lehnsherr le sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos mientras Charles sabía que se había delatado por andar perdido en la magnífica espalda que Erik tenía.

"¿Estás listo?" preguntó Charles parpadeando y quitándose la imagen de Erik a medio vestir de la cabeza.  
"Ya veremos" sonrió pícaramente y avanzó hacia el helicóptero.  
Charles temía que Erik se hubiese dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando con intenciones… 'no tan puras' y creía que nada podía estar peor cuando se dio cuenta que los policías que los iban a asistir eran los hombres que habían estado en la barrera policíaca en Waake.  
Erik le hizo una sonrisa de cómplice cuando él logró notar la coincidencia y Charles sólo pudo sonrojarse. Él policía que le había proporcionado el teléfono era el piloto y lanzó una mirada fija a Charles. Xavier trataba de evitar sus ojos mirando a todos lados excepto a él; se sentó junto a Erik y vio como otros dos policías se subían con ellos y le hablaban a Lehnsherr.  
Cuando terminaron de dar instrucciones, Erik miró a Charles y sonrió.  
"¿Qué dijeron?" Charles miró al policía acosador y se dio cuenta de que éste ya no lo miraba, estaba muy atento haciendo funcionar las hélices de la máquina. Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo sobre los de Erik, la mirada acogedora lo llenó de paz y no pudo evitar sonreírle.  
"¿Porqué sonríes, Xavier?" Charles maldijo su revelador comportamiento y negó con la cabeza. "Está bien, sé que debes estar emocionado por obtener tu Premio Nobel."  
"¿De que hablas?" Charles arqueó las cejas y se acercó más a Erik; éste se rió entre dientes y miró a los dos policías.  
"Tenemos tres horas para recuperar las notas. Ellos van a esperar en uno de los edificios de a un lado mientras nosotros nos infiltramos en los escombros," Erik no miraba a Charles, pero Xavier buscaba sus ojos como cualquier fiera a su presa, "acaso, ¿recuerdas en dónde estaban las notas?" Hubo un breve silencio entre su pregunta y el movimiento leve de la cabeza de Charles asintiendo.  
"Tengo una idea de donde las pude haber dejado."  
"Tres horas, Xavier--"  
"Charles."  
"Charles, lo siento." Erik ahora lo miraba y Xavier se empezó a agitar. El helicóptero empezó a elevarse y un movimiento del viento hizo que se tambaleara la máquina, empujando a Xavier al regazo de Erik. Los policías carcajearon mientras que Charles se ponía más rojo que un tomate. Erik se rió entre dientes y lo ayudó a acomodarse de nuevo. "Olvidaste el cinturón." Lehnsherr lo asistió con el cinturón de seguridad mientras Charles evitaba mirar hacia los policías, se moría de vergüenza y sabía que Erik ya lo había notado.

~•~

El helicóptero llegó a Waake y se detuvo en el edificio de junto. Ni los policías, ni el piloto se bajaron, sólo Charles y Erik saltaron de la máquina y empezaron a bajar las escaleras externas de la construcción.

Al llegar al nivel del suelo, Erik tomó su arma y le hizo la seña a Charles de que lo siguiera en silencio. Charles no sabía si tomar su arma de igual manera, él no era un experto ni nada y sabía que tenía que decirle a Erik la verdad tarde que temprano; antes de que algo sucediera.  
Xavier caminaba casi al mismo ritmo que Lehnsherr, aunque el sonido de su respiración agitada los distraía a ambos. Llegaron a los escombros y Erik encontró una entrada hacia el sótano.

"Charles, dime más o menos dónde crees que está tu libro de notas." Erik se notaba listo para saltar y Charles no podía dejarlo ir hacia el lugar dónde había muerto Janos.  
"Erik, tengo que decirte algo--"  
"Charles, no hay tiempo para eso," Erik se acercó más a la orilla, "¿sabes o no sabes dónde está?" Charles lo miraba con ansias pero el tono de Erik no lo dejaba pensar, no podía decirle nada ahora, lo haría enfurecer aún más.  
"Debe de estar donde estaba el cuerpo del otro zombie." Erik asintió y saltó hacia el sótano. Charles se acercó hacia el pequeño agujero que Lehnsherr había encontrado y vio como una lamparita se encendió. "¿Erik?"  
"Estoy bien, parece que--" Xavier escuchó un gruñido y luego los balazos. Erik estaba en problemas y todo por su culpa. Era el otro zombie, compañero de Alfred. La administración automática debió de haberse parado desde que la luz se había cortado.  
"¡Erik!" Charles quería saltar pero sólo veía el destello del arma de Erik, podría poner su propia vida y la de Erik en peligro y arruinaría toda la misión; se quedó mirando hacia abajo hasta que escuchó un leve quejido. Era Erik. "¿Estás bien?"

Silencio y Charles sólo escuchaba el jadeo.

"…Sí" Erik sonaba algo débil pero luego su voz se reparó, "¡ya la tengo!"  
"Erik, por Dios," Charles se asomaba por el agujero, "sal de ahí, ahora."  
Lehnsherr tardó un poco en sostenerse de algunas varillas y rocas para poder salir del agujero. Le entregó las notas a Charles quién se veía más nervioso que contento.  
"Fue algo fácil." Erik dijo triunfante.  
"No cantes victoria, Lehnsherr--"  
"Erik."  
"Erik, lo siento." Charles miraba sus notas, hojeándolas con ansia; tratando de buscar una buena excusa que le sirviera de cura. Erik jadeaba y Charles pensó que era por haber subido tan rápido hacia el nivel del suelo.  
"¿Cu-cuánto tarda en infectar a una persona una mordida?" Charles seguía hundido en sus notas cuando Erik hizo la pregunta.  
"Eso depende, hay personas que son infectadas en una hora; todo depende del sistema de defensa del cuerpo de la víctima…" Charles cerró el libro y lo guardo entre el chaleco anti-balas y sus costillas, "¿por qué?" Erik negó con la cabeza y sonrió débilmente.

Escucharon cómo las hélices del helicóptero se prendían y corrieron hacia la calle para ver como éste se elevaba.

"¡HEY!" Erik gritó saltando y haciendo señas que aún estaban ahí. Uno de los policías lanzó algo que cayó justo en frente de ellos: era una bolsa y Charles sólo podía ver que había una hoja pegada con algo en alemán escrito. Erik empezó a maldecir mientras Charles lo miraba intrigado. Tomó la bolsa entre sus manos y la abrió: unas cuantas latas de comida con seis botes de agua. Lehnsherr seguía furioso diciendo un montón de palabras revueltas, Charles cerró la bolsa y lo miró.

"¿Erik?" Xavier lo sabía: si él le hubiera dicho lo de la cura, no estarían ahí pero su egoísmo lo llevó a mentirle y crear un escenario completamente diferente. Él se merecía estar en medio de la catástrofe, no Erik. Lehnsherr era daño colateral… y Charles quería con todas sus fuerzas que Erik lo perdonara. "¿Erik?" repitió. Erik dejó de maldecir y lo miró. Sus ojos verdes estaban de nuevo llenos de furia y podía ver un pequeño derrame en el ojo izquierdo. Estrés, quizá, pensó estudiando la cara de Erik. Estaba más pálido que hacía ya quince minutos, y ya no se lograban escuchar las hélices del helicóptero; el sol se estaba metiendo.

"¿Qué quieres?" la voz de Erik estaba algo cambiada. Charles alzó las cejas sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo. "Esos… esos bastardos nos dejaron aquí."  
"Erik, tranquilo, vamos a estar bien…" _yo soy la cura, conmigo vas a estar bien._  
"¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo?" gruñó acercándose a Charles con tenacidad; Xavier se inclinó hacia atrás con un terror obvio hacia su amigo. "Estamos rodeados de ésas cosas. No vamos a durar más de--" Erik comenzó a toser y no eran flemas comunes lo que salía de su boca: era sangre. Charles soltó la bolsa y tomó su mano.  
"Fuiste mordido." Erik le dirigió una mirada furtiva y se limpió la sangre que aún tenía en sus labios. "¡Fuiste mordido!"  
"Charles, voy a estar bien--"  
"¡Erik!" Charles se quitó el chaleco anti-balas velozmente y sacó una jeringa de su suéter. "¿Porqué no me dijiste antes?"  
"Charles, ¿qué haces con esa--?" Charles se estaba sacando sangre y Erik lo miró confundido. "Pero, ¿qué?" Charles tomó el brazo de Erik cuando un centenar de zombies empezaron a rodearlos, Erik empujó a Charles y comenzó a disparar.

Xavier le gritaba a Erik y él trataba de acercarse cuando Lehnsherr se colapso en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, sus pupilas dilatadas. La saliva comenzaba a salir por su boca; Charles se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho tiempo, sacó las dos granadas y lanzó una para cada lado. Se abalanzó sobre Erik, poniendo su cara en su pecho y lo trató de proteger con su cuerpo.

La explosión no tardó en efectuarse, pedazos de carne y sangre salpicaron a ambos. Erik gruñía y su voz ni si quiera sonaba igual. Charles tomó a Erik entre sus brazos.  
"Resiste, mi amigo, resiste." Quitó el tapón de la aguja, levantó la camisa de Erik y lo inyectó esperando lo mejor.


	10. The cure runs through my veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, una enorme disculpa a Serena quién sigue este fanfic desde TUMBLR y que, debido a que me cambié de casa, no había podido saber qué sucedía con Erik hahaha
> 
> La verdad me llevó mucho tiempo escribir éste capítulo. DEMASIADO. A decir verdad, cambié la historia como un millón de veces. Pero ya está :)

La noche ya había caído y Charles había arrastrado el cuerpo de Erik por las escaleras hasta llegar al lugar en dónde había estado el helicóptero. Le tomó más de dos horas hacerlo: Erik, a pesar de estar delgado, era más alto que él y Charles jamás había hecho el suficiente ejercicio como para poder cargar cosas pesadas. Volvió a los escombros por la bolsa llena de comida y se sentó junto a Erik.

"Lo siento…" murmuró aún sabiendo que Erik no lo podía escuchar. Charles no sabía como funcionaba la cura en un zombie despierto y con energía pero Lehnsherr había dejado de supurar saliva rabiosa y sus ojos estaban normales otra vez… respiraba lentamente y esto le preocupaba a Charles.

Se movió lentamente sobre él y no pudo evitar sollozar ante su perfecto rostro calmado y adormilado. Charles era el culpable de que estuvieran ahí y no sabía como arreglarlo. "Lo siento, Erik…" repitió dejando que una lágrima cayera sobre la mejilla de Erik.

Charles lo contemplaba en la oscuridad con el leve sonido de varios zombies caminando por la ciudad, se acercó un poco más a su rostro y no pudo evitar poner sus labios sobre los de Erik, el salado sabor de la sangre sobre los labios partidos parecían excitarlo. Introdujo su lengua y posó su mano sobre el pecho de Erik. _Esto está mal, todo mal._ Sabía que no era lo correcto aprovecharse de alguien sólo por que estaba dormido, pero Charles no podía evitar besarlo al saber que podría morir tarde que temprano.

Despegó sus labios de los de Erik y un largo hilo de baba los seguía uniendo. Charles lo cortó al pasar su dedo y se quedó mirándolo con nostalgia.

"Erik, lo siento tanto…" gimió regresando a sus sollozos, "todo esto es mi culpa. Si te hubiera dicho desde el principio que yo era la cura, tú estarías en Leipzig y probablemente yo estaría en un laboratorio siendo drenado…" tembló al pensar en un millón de agujas en su cuerpo. Sabía que si hacía público su 'don', terminaría en un laboratorio… muerto. Se recostó sobre Erik y se quedó profundamente dormido.

~•~

Charles se despertó con el sonido de algo metálico siendo golpeado. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que Erik estaba golpeando la escalera con la AK-47 que tenía en las manos. Xavier se apresuró a levantarse y se preparaba para lanzarse sobre él cuando sólo se detuvo para poder decirle "hola".

No hubo una respuesta y Charles se empezó a acongojar. _De seguro escuchó lo que le dije anoche, me odia._ Pero cuando Erik giró jadeando, se quitó los audífonos de sus orejas.

"Oh," Erik sonrió, "buenos días, Charles." Charles arqueó una ceja y luego lo abrazó sin pensarlo más. Erik formó una 'O' con su boca al principio y luego le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Charles.

"Estás vivo."

"Tú me salvaste, ¿no?" Charles se despegó de él y lo miró a los ojos. "Tú preparaste la cura para salvarme…" Charles asintió lentamente con la cabeza. _¿Cuándo dejarás de mentir, Charles?_

"Claro, claro." sonrió sonrojándose y dejándolo ir.

"Llamé a la policía de Leipzig, al parecer los policías escaparon con el helicóptero, nos van a venir a recoger por tierra." Erik dejó en el suelo el arma y miró a Charles a los ojos. "¿Creíste que había muerto?" Charles miró hacia otro lado y se mordió el labio inferior deseando que Erik no hubiera hecho ésa pregunta.

"S-sí…" respondió finalmente. "Todo esto es mi culpa." Erik se mofó diciendo algo en alemán pero retomó su postura seria al ver que Charles seguía viendo al suelo con un terrible sentimiento. _Tengo que decirle ahora, pero--_

"Claro que no es tu culpa, Charles." Erik posó una mano sobre el hombro de Charles. "Ellos se querían escapar, es todo. Tú estabas allá abajo preocupado y ayudándome. Te culpas demasiado, Charles." _Siempre crees que tienes la culpa, Charles._ Raven siempre le decía eso cuando Charles imploraba por su perdón al no poder ir a visitarla a New York. Te culpas por todo.

"Es que yo--" Erik negó con la cabeza y puso su dedo sobre los labios de Charles.

"No hay nada más que decir. Ya vienen por nosotros," el sonido de unas puertas azotándose hicieron a Erik sonreír, "de hecho, ahí están."

~•~

El camino a Leipzig fue absolutamente aburrido. A Charles lo pusieron en un auto diferente al de Erik y las personas que iban con él no hablaban cristiano. Charles empezó a pensar en las posibilidades que tenía de sobrevivir si hacía público lo de la cura. _Tal vez podrían clonar mi sangre ó buscar a las personas que tuvieran los mismos beneficios en sus genes_. Charles sacó sus notas: tenía apuntado que cincuenta mililitros eran suficientes para curar a alguien. Una persona, como máximo, puede donar 900 mililitros. Sólo podría salvar a dieciséis personas más y ya.

Se distraía de repente viendo el paisaje, los policías que conducían no intercambiaban palabras entre ellos ni nada, estaban en completo silencio.

Al llegar a Leipzig, Charles reconoció a Az entre toda la multitud.  
"Es una alegría verte bien, Charles" dijo Az forzándolo a un abrazo. "Cassidy y Summers ya están en un vuelo a los Estados Unidos."  
"¿Dónde está Lukas?" preguntó haciendo que Az lo empujara y lo mirara a los ojos.  
"Lo tienen en observación…" Az mostraba preocupación y Charles de pronto recordó a Erik, necesitaba encontrarlo pero un montón de reporteros lo rodearon.  
"¿Es verdad que encontró una cura?" Charles estaba rodeado y el español a medias que hablaban lo asustaba. ¿Dónde estaba Erik? Lo necesitaba y ¿qué excusa iba a sacar como la cura? Pensó en Lukas, él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que lo había salvado pero Erik, sí. Erik al menos sabía que Charles tenía una pócima que había evitado su transformación a zombie. "¿Herr Xavier?" Charles escuchaba el sonido vacío de las cámaras que captaban su rostro confundido, los flashes alrededor de él lo cegaban y sólo veía micrófonos apuntándolo como espadas. No tenía salida. Lukas y Az estaban hasta atrás de los reporteros, mirándolo con expectativas. Erik detrás de los dos, esperando la respuesta de Charles. _Lo siento, Erik, lo siento._

"La verdad es…" Charles tomó aire, no podía hacerlo ó ¿si? "Que la cura corre por mis venas." Charles se estremeció al escuchar el jadeo unísono de la multitud, los flashes cesaron y pudo ver a Az, Lukas y Erik mirándolo confundidos. Los ojos de Erik, llenos de desconcierto y desilusión quebraron a Charles.  
"¿Quiere decir que usted es la cura?" las voces se confundían para Charles y él sólo podía quedársele viendo a Erik quién lo miraba también; Erik negó con la cabeza, giró y caminó alejándose de los demás. Az miró hacia atrás y jaló a Lukas con él, buscando a Erik. Era demasiada conmoción y Charles no pudo hacerse el fuerte ni un momento más, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. "¿Está bien?"  
"Yo--" su voz se quebraba y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, llegaron unas personas y lo tomaron de los brazos, arrastrándolo a otro lugar.

"¿Dónde está la cura?" preguntó uno de los agentes. Charles podía reconocer que ellos no eran alemanes y las insignias de sus chalecos parecían de la Interpol. "Señor Xavier, ¿dónde está la cura?" Charles se limpió las lágrimas con la pashmina que aún llevaba alrededor del cuello.  
"¿No entiende?" Charles miró al suelo. "Yo soy el recipiente de la cura, la llevo dentro. ¿Se acuerda de Lukas?" El agente miró hacia atrás y uno de los escoltas le mostró un archivo.  
"Sí, tengo escrito aquí que Lukas Schmidt es de Göttingen." Charles negó con la cabeza.  
"No es de Göttingen, pero él fue infectado. Después de 4 semanas de trabajo, descubrí que su sangre al ser mezclada con la mía, derrotaba al virus. El capitán Erik Lehnsherr fue mordido en nuestra misión a Waake. ¿Lo ve mordiendo a otras personas? Yo le inyecté de mi sangre para que pudiera seguir siendo humano." El agente lo miró y luego murmuró algo a sus escoltas.  
"Xavier, ¿tiene familia?" a Charles le dolía la pregunta: Raven. Raven abandonada en New York sólo por que su hermano se negaba a regresar. _Lo siento, Raven, te hice demasiadas promesas…_ "¿Xavier?"  
"Tengo una hermana en New York."  
"¿Nos podría proporcionar su nombre?"  
"Raven Xavier."  
"Señor Xavier, su hermana será notificada de su acto de heroísmo." Charles miró hacia arriba, viendo como los dos guardias se le acercaban; el agente mantenía una cara muy seria. "Llévenlo al laboratorio."

~•~

Charles lo sabía y por eso había mantenido el secreto. Sus brazos se estaban adormeciendo mientras lo arrastraban por todo el pasillo. Charles estaba atontado: Raven sólo iba a recibir la noticia de su fallecimiento y tal vez una medalla o un premio Nobel. Charles sollozaba lo más calmado posible, las lágrimas dejaban un camino por el suelo y se preguntaba si alguien lo vendría a rescatar. _No me lo merezco,_ se dijo a si mismo tratando de ser realista. Los guardias lo pusieron sobre el suelo, Charles temblaba y sentía la muerte cerca. Uno de los científicos se acercó y sonrió.  
"Despójenlo de sus ropas y colóquenlo sobre la mesa metálica." Los guardias asintieron y le rompieron la camisa, la misma que había llevado por días. Uno de los guardias le quitaba el pantalón mientras el otro le quitaba la pashmina. Charles cerró los ojos deseando que todo esto fuera sólo una pesadilla. Quería gritar y correr pero sabía que tenía que ayudar a Alemania de alguna manera.

Estaba completamente desnudo y lo pusieron sobre la mesa metálica. Entre el frío y el miedo que sentía, Charles temblaba como cachorrito. Escuchaba murmullos. _Lo siento, Erik. Lo siento, Az. Lo siento, Lukas… Raven, te amo._ Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sintió cuando una gaza limpiaba sus lágrimas. Los murmullos cesaron y escuchó que una puerta se abría y se cerraba.  
"Señor Xavier, lo sedaremos para empezar con el drenado." Charles asintió con los ojos aún cerrados, no quería ver el tamaño de la aguja, en realidad, no quería ver nada; sólo quería terminar con el dolor de una vez. _Todo por la humanidad, que todo sea para bien._ Sintió la aguja pinchar su piel del brazo izquierdo y escuchó un ruido pero su sentido de oído se perdía. Se estaba quedando inconsciente poco a poco mientras escuchaba gritos que se tornaban en ecos dentro de su cabeza. La oscuridad y el silencio reinaron dentro de su cabeza.

~•~

_**Minutos antes.** _

Erik caminaba a paso rápido hasta llegar al auto dónde lo habían traído.  
"¡Erik!" Az se acercaba rápidamente a él con el chico que Charles había salvado. _Charles, Charles, Charles; confié en él y me mintió--_ "¡Lehnsherr!" Erik giró para ver a Az detenerse justo frente a él. Lo miró a los ojos y Erik negó con la cabeza.  
"¿Qué quieres, Az?"  
"Tenemos que salvarlo, Erik." Az dejaba ir al chico mientras Erik rodaba sus ojos. "No podemos dejarlo morir."  
"Él se lo buscó. Él me mintió--" su voz se quebró y pensó en Charles salvándolo del virus, pensó en todo el escape de Göttingen… cuando cayó enfermo. Él le había salvado la vida a Charles pero Charles también lo había salvado de la perdición. Erik había encontrado a un amigo en Charles y Charles no lo había reemplazado. Lehnsherr miró a Az a los ojos y asintió.  
"¿Tenemos un plan?" Az preguntó abriendo la puerta del auto dónde Erik había parado, sacando un arma. "¿Lehnsherr?"  
"No tengo un plan pero…" Erik miró a su reloj, "tenemos que darnos prisa."

~•~

Matar a dos agentes de la Interpol para hurtar sus uniformes no era lo que Erik tenía planeado pero Az siempre había sido un poco más ágil en la mente que él y actuaba con más habilidad también. Ambos lucían como Agentes de la Interpol y Lukas sólo asentía a lo que Az le instruía.  
"Dile que tenga encendido el auto hasta que regresemos." Erik cargó su arma y sonrió al ver que Az se le unía rápidamente.  
"Todo listo. Ahora…" Az sacó un 'mapa' trazado rápidamente por.. ¿Lukas? "La Interpol se instaló aquí por obvias razones pero--"  
"¿Dónde está el laboratorio?" Erik lo interrumpió.  
"¿Podrías calmarte?" Az tenía un tono rudo y aunque eso lo hubiera querido decir de alguna forma amable, había sonado ofensivo de todas formas. "Hay tres laboratorios y no sé en cuál está Charles… Xavier." Erik sintió algo dentro de sí al escuchar el nombre de Charles en los labios de Az.  
"¿Tres laboratorios?" Az asintió.  
"Descartemos el que está al final por que parece que aún no tienen la maquinaria instalada. Los otros dos están en completo funcionamiento."  
"¿Guardias?"  
"Dos en cada puerta y tres en cada pasillo, al principio y al final. Además de que está infestado de cámaras." Az cerró el mapa y se lo dio a Erik. "Lo he memorizado. Yo iré al Laboratorio W-946 y tu irás--"  
"Al Laboratorio B-294." Erik asintió tomando el mapa.  
"¿Algo más?" Az sonrió pícaramente, sus cicatrizes se notaban aún más.  
"Como en los viejos tiempos…" Antes de que Erik pudiese terminar la frase, Az lo abrazó y recitó algo en ruso que Erik sabía lo que significaba por que Az siempre lo mencionaba antes de cualquier cosa. _Mientras tengamos un fin común, compañeros seremos. La amistad no perecerá aún y cuando estemos muertos._ "Gracias, Az. Siento todo lo de--"  
"Erik, fuiste un hijo de puta antes." Az negó con la cabeza. "No arruines este momento de gloria cuando podemos arreglar las cosas con un simple abrazo." Erik sonrió y Az lo siguió. Después, Erik asintió y se cubrió la cara con un pasamontañas corriendo hacia el Laboratorio indicado. Az siguió su camino igual, gritando algo en ruso.


	11. I'm here and I'd never leave you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detesto no tener un amplio vocabulario, igual se entiende.

Charles abrió los ojos lentamente. El color sepia del ambiente combinado con unos pocos rayos del sol lastimaron su vista y volvió a cerrar sus ojos azules de nuevo. Se los talló y los abrió con más cuidado. _¿Esto es el cielo?_ Se sentó lentamente y miró a su alrededor.

Estaba sobre una cama individual con cobijas tejidas a mano. Lo habían mantenido caliente pues por la ventana veía que estaba nevando. La alcoba tenía varios muebles con muchas fotos sobre ellos. Charles se levantó con cuidado, todo estaba en silencio. Su piel, al tocar la madera, se erizó inmediatamente. Charles se acercó a uno de los burós y tomó el portarretratos entre sus manos. _¿Erik?_ Debía de estar alucinando. ¿El cielo le había proporcionado una colección entera de fotos de Erik? ¡Ha! Había salvado al mundo entonces. Escuchó la voz de una mujer grande detrás de la puerta.

 _No tengo--_ se miró por un espejo que estaba a un lado del mueble y notó que estaba totalmente vestido. Tenía una pijama que lo hacía ver como a un niño en las ropas de su padre; se veía más pequeño. _Todo ha sido un maldito sueño y he de estar en Oxford aún._ Charles suspiró. Si Erik había sido un sueño, había sido uno muy bueno. El mejor que había tenido, de hecho. Sonrió y tocó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos pensando en aquél beso que le había robado poco después de haberlo curado. Se sonrojó al pensar en que se había masturbado y negó con la cabeza dejando el portarretratos sobre el buró. _No puedo estar en el cielo, debe de ser Oxford. Raven…_

La puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabello blanco, delgada y de estatura media sonrió al Charles girar para verla de frente.  
"¿Charruls?"  
"Charles."  
"Charles. Tut mir lied…" la mujer negó con la cabeza avergonzada. No había sido un sueño, Charles reconocía el alemán. _¿Pero qué--?_ "Ich… Erik!" La mujer salió apurada de su cuarto y cuando Charles se acercaba para abrir de nuevo la puerta, Lehnsherr la abrió tropezándose con él. Charles se iba a caer para atrás pero Erik lo sostuvo y sonrió al verlo.  
"Charles…"  
"Erik…" el mundo parecía detenerse para lo dos pero Lukas interrumpió todo entrando y saludando a Charles por detrás de Erik.  
"Hallo, Charles" sonrió jovialmente.  
"Entonces no estoy muerto…" Charles sentía como el calor subía. "Pero, ¿dónde estoy… estamos?" La mujer apareció por detrás de Erik con un plato con pan y un vaso de leche.  
"Es la casa de mis padres…" dijo Erik aún mirándolo a los ojos.  
"La casa de tus… padres." Charles sonrió y recibió el plato que la mujer, madre de Erik, le estaba dando. "Gracias" tomó un poco de leche y dejó el plato sobre uno de los muebles.  
"Ella es mi madre," Erik tomó a su mamá por los hombros, la mujer sonrió mirando a Erik y diciendo algo en alemán, "mi padre salió a arreglar unas cosas."  
"Es un placer, señora Lehnsherr." Charles extendió la mano y la mujer se sonrojó. Erik le dijo algo en alemán y Lukas miró a Charles.  
"¿Xavier?" Charles arqueó las cejas al escuchar a Lukas decir su apellido.  
"¿Sí, Lukas?"  
"Grracias." sonrió y Charles sólo pudo contestarle con una sonrisa. Sentía orgullo al saber que Lukas y Erik habían sido salvados por él. La madre de Erik, Erik y Lukas lo miraban con enorme felicidad pero Charles podía leer un poco de nostalgia. Az.  
"¿Dónde está Az, Erik?" Lukas se estremeció al escuchar el nombre y Erik frunció los labios. Murmuró algo y su madre suspiró saliendo del cuarto. Erik tomó a Charles de los hombros y exhaló. "¿Erik?"  
"Az… Az murió, Charles." Charles sintió un mareo y una profunda tristeza. Az no podía estar muerto. No. Az… Az debía de estar con Janos ahora, tomando algo y carcajeándose como lo hacían en su laboratorio en algún lugar del Universo. 

Erik lo sostuvo y el color de sus ojos se tornaron azules oscuros. "Lo siento, Charles." Charles lo miró y lo abrazó.  
"Siento que hayas perdido a tu mejor amigo, Erik." Erik arqueó una ceja recibiendo el abrazo que Charles le daba.  
"¿Cómo sabes que él…?" Charles sintió una punzada y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.  
"Yo…" Charles sonrió en el hombro de Erik. "Yo lo pude notar, es todo." Erik exhaló y despegó a Charles de su cuerpo. Ambos se miraron en silencio. Lukas carraspeó y Charles parpadeó sonriendo y sonrojándose.  
"Entschuldigung…" murmuró Lukas antes de salir del cuarto.  
"Está bien." Dijo Erik aún con sus ojos sobre Charles. Charles evitaba su mirada pues estaba completamente sonrojado y podía sentir el bulto de su miembro algo excitado. No se veía gracias a que el pantalón le quedaba grande, pero si Erik pudiera sentirlo…  
"¿Qué pasó en el laboratorio?" preguntó Charles trazando círculos sobre la mano de Erik. Lehnsherr sonreía al sentir el dedo de Charles sobre su mano.  
"Az lo planeó todo…" comenzó Erik sintiendo el roze de Charles muy caliente sobre su piel… ¿era él o el cuarto se estaba poniendo caliente? Erik miró por la ventana, aún nevaba. "Tú estabas en el laboratorio que Az había elegido. Supongo que entró y te salvó." Charles sólo pudo imaginarse a sí mismo desnudo sobre la espalda de Az. _Qué vergüenza…_ "Cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo. Az te puso sobre mi espalda. Íbamos corriendo los dos, él me iba protegiendo. Llegamos a dónde estaba Lukas, te puse dentro del auto y te protegí con mi chaleco. Cuando volví para salvar a Az… él cerró la puerta y me dijo que me fuera…" la voz de Erik bajaba su volumen y Charles lo miró a los ojos. La nariz de Erik tenía unas leves gotitas de sudor. _¿Hace calor?_ Charles miró hacia la ventana y confirmó que aún seguía nevando.  
"¿Erik?" Charles lo tomó de la mano y Erik lo miró a los ojos también, sus caras se acercaron poco a poco y Charles puso la mano sobre la nuca de Erik empujándolo hacia él. Sus labios se unieron y Charles tenía miedo de que Erik no respondiera, pero todo fue lo contrario. Erik lo empujó sobre la cama sin romper el beso, Charles entró en la boca de Erik jugando con su lengua.

El beso era húmedo y pervertido, lleno de deseo y pasión. Charles y Erik jadeaban excitados; el pantalón de la pijama no tardó en caerse solo, pues le quedaba grande y los ojos de Erik se enfocaron en su miembro. Erik no tardó en bajarse los pantalones, mientras Charles se abría la camisa que de seguro era de Erik. Erik le dio otro beso en la boca a Charles y empezó a trazar su camino hacia uno de sus pezones. Charles gimió al sentir la lengua de Erik ahí. Nunca había tenido sexo antes, sólo se había masturbado pensando en sus amores platónicos.

Erik mordió suavemente el pezón antes de empezar a bajar dándole besos rápidos a Charles por todo su abdomen.  
"¡Espera!" Charles gimió. "¡Erik, ahh!" Pero Erik seguía besándolo y Charles pensaba en su lengua. Su lengua al fin tocó la cabeza de su pene y Charles apretó sus manos sobre la cama. Pensó en la madre de Erik y Lukas, ¿estarían escuchando?

Erik introdujo el pene de Charles dentro de su boca, propiciándole un placer enorme a Charles quién no dejaba de gemir su nombre. Ambos jadeaban envueltos en placer y al ser la primera vez de Charles, se vino dentro de la boca de Erik.  
"Lo s-siento…" dijo entre respiración y respiración. Erik lo miró aún lleno de lujuria y Charles miró entre sus piernas. El miembro de Erik, aún más grande que el suyo, estaba totalmente erecto. Charles pasó saliva sabiendo lo que venía.

Erik se levanto y en el buró, dónde Charles había visto la foto, abrió un cajón para sacar un condón y lubricante. Charles sonrió al saber que Erik sabía lo que hacía.  
"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Erik bajando sus bóxers y exponiendo su pene a Charles. Charles asintió con la cabeza, su mueca llena de ansiedad. Erik puso el condón sobre su pene y lo deslizó lentamente, la boca de Charles se hacía agua y podía saborear su miembro. _Oh, Erik…_

Luego apachurró el bote de lubricante sobre su mano y empezó a frotar su pene. Charles empezó a masturbarse y el semen empezó a caer sobre su abdomen. Erik lo miraba a los ojos y Charles a los suyos. Luego Erik, con la misma mano que tenía repleta de lubricante, metió un dedo por el ano de Charles.

Charles gimió de dolor y cuando el segundo dedo entró, sintió como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.  
"Erik--" pero Erik ya estaba introduciendo un tercer dedo. Charles tembló y se retorció sobre la cama. "¡Erik!" pero Erik sólo sonreía lleno de placer.

Erik retiró sus dedos y empezó a introducir su miembro dentro de Charles. Éste gruñía esperando a que se pasara rápido. La cabeza y luego lo demás hasta llegar a sus testículos. Charles veía estrellas y Erik empezó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante.

Charles repetía su nombre y gemía. Erik sólo jadeaba poniendo su mano sobre el cuello de Charles. La otra estaba sosteniéndolo. Al principio Erik iba algo lento, pero empezó a darle más rápido. Charles sintió su miembro contra el abdomen de Erik, ambos con el pegajoso semen uniéndolos. El sudor de Erik caía sobre Charles quién seguía empapado.

Hubo un grito, un gemido y luego ambos jadeando. Erik salió de Charles y se recostó a un lado de él. Charles jadeaba y no se movía, pues le dolía. Erik retiró el condón y se lo mostró a Charles triunfante. Tenía semen, mucho semen. Charles arqueó una ceja con cansancio. Erik giró a medias sólo para quedar de lado y volteó el condón sobre la boca de Charles. El semen se escurrió sobre sus labios y Charles apenas podía abrir los ojos.

Erik, con dos dedos, empezó a meter el líquido pegajoso dentro de la boca de Charles.  
"Charles…" Xavier entre abrió sus ojitos azules. Quiso decir algo pero el líquido invadía su boca, lo empezó a tragar y lamía los dedos de Erik como un gatito.

Después de que Charles se tragara todo el semen de Erik, Charles cerró sus ojos sólo para escuchar a su amante empezar a hacer el silbido del cuál se había mofado en el parque antes de llegar a Waake.

Charles se pellizcó. _Esto no fue una fantasía, esto fue real,_ pensó triunfante. Se dejó vencer por el cansancio y se tapó con la sábana la cuál tenía un poco de lubricante y semen; también cubrió a Erik pues el calor se les iba a pasar a ambos.

~•~

Charles sintió un leve aire frío rozar su espalda. Abrió sus ojos y notó que Erik no estaba acostado a su lado. Giró un poco y notó que habían sábanas nuevas sobre él. Ya no había ni semen, ni lubricante sobre éstas. Charles sonrió. Su amante era precavido.

Aún así, Charles se sentía sucio. Al tocar su abdomen, sintió una extraña sensación: el semen se había secado sobre su piel. Que asco, pensó. Se vistió con la pijama que Erik, supuso, había dejado sobre el mueble de a un lado y se dirigió a la salida.

Charles sintió un enorme sentimiento de acogimiento en la casa de Erik: completamente hecha de madera, cortinas (algo empolvadas) cubriendo las ventanas, muebles de madera con humildes adornos sobre de ellos, el olor a pan recién horneado y café. Charles sonrió y se sintió mejor que en Oxford. Caminó por el angosto pasillo que estaba frente a él para bajar por las escaleras que estaban a su derecha a unos pocos pasos, pero Lukas se le atravesó.  
"Oh, Lukas." sonrió y Lukas sólo asintió con la cabeza.  
"Buinos días, Xavierr." Su español no era muy bueno pero Charles entendía.  
"Buenos días." Lukas hizo un gesto de que iba a comer. "Oh, claro, claro." Lukas siguió su camino bajando las escaleras a toda prisa. La madera de ésta rechinaba con los pasos bruscos que Lukas daba. Charles negó con la cabeza sosteniéndose del barandal. Luego sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Giró para ver a Erik.

Erik estaba completamente vestido con un cuello de tortuga gris oscuro, pantalones color verde sepia (los cuáles resaltaban el color de sus ojos) y botas de cazador del mismo color de la chaqueta que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo.  
"Buenos días." Erik besó el cuello de Charles quién se sonrojó y empujó su mano.  
"Erik, no…" rió entre dientes por que Erik seguía besando su cuello. "Huelo muy mal."  
"Hueles bien para mí…" Charles sintió los dientes de Erik contra su cuello y supuso que estaba sonriendo.  
"Te ruego que-- ¡ah!" un leve gemido se le escapó a Charles al sentir una mordida suave por parte de Erik. "Dime dónde puedo tomar un baño." Erik dejó de besarlo y Charles giró para estar entre el cuerpo de Lehnsherr y el barandal de las escaleras.  
"El baño está atrás de mí," Erik giró su cabeza apuntando con su mirada, "ése es el baño."  
"Está bien, ya entendí." Charles empujó a Erik caminando hacia la puerta de madera con un pequeño círculo por encima de la altura de Charles con un vidrio de cristal cortado.  
"¿Charles?" Charles se detuvo y giró para ver a Erik a los ojos.  
"¿Sí?"  
"No te vayas a caer a la tina." Erik empezó a bajar las escaleras riendo entre dientes y Charles se mordió el labio inferior. _Bastardo…_

~•~

Erik había esperado a Charles para desayunar, Lukas se había adelantado junto con la madre de Erik cuyo nombre era Marie. Charles agradecía lo cuidadoso que Erik era con todo: le había dejado ropa (de cuando él era más joven) para que Charles se vistiera, al igual que una toalla limpia para que se pudiera secar después del baño. El agua había estado perfecta y Charles no podía recordar desde cuándo el agua era tan caliente aún y cuando nevaba.

Charles se sentó en la mesa pequeña, pero acogedora, que Marie había preparado para ellos. Había pan en un cesto en el medio, mermeladas de diferentes sabores alrededor y dos tazas de café. Marie estaba sirviendo un par de salchichas en cada plato para ponerlos en la mesa después de agregarle un poco de puré de papa. Charles miró a Erik con complicidad mientras éste se sentaba junto a él. Marie hablaba con Erik en su idioma y Charles tomaba un pan en silencio. Escuchó su nombre una, dos veces y miró a Erik con duda.  
"Mi madre quiere que nos quedemos…" murmuró metiendo un pedazo de salchicha en su boca. Charles arqueó una ceja.  
"¿Por qué no nos quedaríamos?" Erik puso su mano sobre la pierna de Charles y éste se sonrojó de inmediato. Marie no había visto ése movimiento pero si notó el rojo de las mejillas de Charles. Preguntó algo en alemán y Erik le contestó. "¿Erik?"  
"Deja de ser tan obvio…" Erik subió la mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Charles quién tembló al sentir el roce. "Tenemos que seguir yendo al noreste, Charles, aún te siguen buscando." _Mierda, había olvidado eso._ Charles ya se había enfocado en su bella historia romántica y se había olvidado completamente del asunto del virus. Obviamente los estaban buscando y no tardarían en descubrir quién lo había salvado; mucho menos en rastrear a todos sus contactos. _Raven…_  
"Ah…" Charles dejó ir. Marie giró y estudió a Charles por un momento; Erik retiró su mano y siguió con su desayuno en silencio y Charles lo siguió.

~•~

Después del desayuno, el cuál contuvo toqueteos por parte de Erik, Lukas preparó la leña que usarían para el campamento que tenían planeado hacer 450km al norteste de dónde se encontraban ahora. Marie les hizo diferentes comidas, las cuáles iban a estar bien preservadas por el frío, para que no murieran de hambre. Lukas y Marie se llevaban como madre e hijo, mientras que Erik era más con su padre; el cuál, Charles no había llegado a conocer.

Al abrir la puerta de la entrada, el frío se hizo presente hasta en los rincones más escondidos del cuerpo de Charles (quién usaba el abrigo de Erik 'cuando era un adolescente') y comenzó a temblar. Lukas lo empujó para que saliera, pues llevaba dos cajas llenas de comida y agua para el viaje. Erik se despidió de su madre con un abrazo y Marie no dejaba de hablarle. Charles dedujo que debían de ser uno de esos sermones que las mamás dan antes de que sus hijos salgan a cualquier aventurilla, pero ésta vez, era un escape.

Charles se acercó a Marie quién no tardó en abrazarlo cálidamente. Charles sólo sonreía y cuando lo dejó ir, giró para toparse con un Erik más viejo y con las cejas más pobladas. Charles ahogó un grito de susto al verlo.  
"Charles," Erik apareció detrás de su clon más viejo, "él es mi padre, Erik." El hombre no dijo nada y Charles extendió la mano.  
"Mucho gusto." Sonrió lleno de temor y el hombre examinó su mano mostrando los dientes en disgusto. Charles retiró su mano y el hombre pasó por un lado de él. Charles escuchó a Marie reprocharle algo y Charles exhaló.  
"Lo siento." Erik se acercó a Charles. "Mi padre es algo frío." Charles arqueó ambas cejas y descubrió que Erik era más como su padre. Su madre era una mujer dulce mientras que su padre era más rígido.  
Erik entró a su casa de nuevo para seguir una conversación mientras que Lukas y Charles se subieron a una camioneta tipo pick-up vieja. Lukas dejó entrar primero a Charles y luego él se sentó a un lado.  
"Va a ser un largo viaje, ¿eh?" miró a Lukas al decir esto y Lukas sólo sonrió y se hundió entre sus hombros. "No entiendes ni una palabra…" murmuró.  
Erik entró en la camioneta con un semblante muy cambiado, se notaba enojado. Encendió el coche y el viaje comenzó.

La nieve no cesaba y Charles había temido por sus vidas siete veces desde que habían salido. No era fácil conducir en una carretera llena de hielo. Erik aceleraba y pronto disminuía su velocidad pues las llantas empezaban a patinar sobre el asfalto. Charles se sostenía de Lukas y Erik cuando esto llegaba a suceder.  
"¿Erik?" Charles dijo al fin después de un largo silencio de los tres.  
"¿Qué?" Su tono verdaderamente había cambiado y Erik notó que el rostro de Charles se había tornado angustiado. "Lo siento…" exhaló.  
"Sólo quería decirte que disfruté mucho la estancia en tu casa. Es un lugar hermoso." Charles miraba al frente evitando los ojos furtivos de Erik. "Gracias por salvarme." Erik se mantuvo en silencio pero por el rabillo del ojo, Charles pudo notar que sonrió.

450km eran demasiado para la velocidad a la que iban. Llevaban tres horas cuando Erik decidió estacionar la pick-up. Se adentró en el bosque un poco y cesó el motor. Lukas se bajó rápidamente dejando a Charles y a Erik adentro.  
"Charles," Erik dijo viendo por el retrovisor cómo Lukas bajaba lo que sería su tienda de acampar, "lo que sucedió en mi casa fue…" Charles se lo esperaba. _Fue un error, lo sé._ Pensó cabizbajo. El corazón de Charles se acelero, no quería que Erik completara ésa frase.  
"Erik…"  
"Charles, déjame hablar." Charles obedeció y se quedó en silencio. "Cuando te conocí, creí que estabas chiflado. Al principio te odié pero cuando perdí a Klaus, tenía que encontrar alguna otra meta en mi vida. Tenía que protegerte, costara lo que costara y así lo creí hacer. Caíste enfermo, Charles. Creí que estabas infectado con el virus, pero progresaste y me di cuenta que estarías bien. No sabes cuánto me dolió dejarte en Waake pero… al saber que estarías con Az y Janos, sabía que estarías bien. Para mí sólo eras un buen amigo al que tenía que proteger por que no quería que terminaras como Az ó como Klaus. Luego Janos murió y al ver cuánto le dolía a Az su pérdida… no pude pensar en perderte." Charles tomó la mano de Erik y éste lo miró con dolor.  
"Erik, está bien…" suspiró. "Estoy aquí y nunca te dejaré."  
"Cuando decidiste quedarte en Alemania, aún y cuando estabas arriesgando tu vida… Charles, supe que tú eras algo para mí. Por eso regresé a Waake para salvarte. Ahora perdí a Az… y no quiero perderte…" su voz se quebró y Charles pudo ver una lágrima salir de aquellos ojos…

Charles besó su mejilla y apretó su mano.  
"Cuando escuché que tú eras la cura… Charles…" sollozó, "Charles te odié tanto. Me habías mentido y sólo quería que te fueras de regreso a Inglaterra; pero Az me convenció de ir a salvarte y cuando él…" gimió y Charles apretó sus labios.  
"Lo siento…"  
"Charles, no me importa si el mundo se tiene que acabar pero yo no quiero perderte." Charles perdió la respiración y Erik lo miraba fijamente: sus ojos verdes rodeados de un doloroso rojizo penetraban hasta su alma.

Charles no estaba seguro si quería ser egoísta por primera vez en su vida pero quería seguir con Erik… hasta el fin del mundo.


	12. Charles, I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enormes disculpas por tardarme tanto pero anduve en exámenes finales y trabajos finales-- pero al fin soy libre! Además de que me tardé demasiado en escribir este capítulo porque no encontraba como unirlo al final que ya tengo preparado (no está escrito hahaha sólo está en mi mente).
> 
> Como sea, espero que les guste :D

La noche fue algo larga, Charles no podía cerrar los ojos. Lukas y Erik instalaron la tienda de campaña mientras Charles había ayudado con la leña y el fuego. Charles escuchaba el silbido de Erik al dormir y la respiración de Lukas. _Odiosos…_ pensó sonriendo.

 

La tienda de campaña no era muy espaciosa y tenían que aprovechar cada milímetro para poder descansar a gusto. Charles se acostó en una orilla, Lukas en la otra, dejando a Erik en medio. El silbido de Erik cesó y Charles dejó de respirar al sentir como un brazo rodeaba su abdomen. _Erik, pervertido…_ La mano de Erik empezó a acariciar el abdomen de Charles, lenta y suavemente; la respiración de Charles empezó a aumentar de velocidad y la mano de Erik comenzó a bajar. Llegó a los pantalones y Charles se mordió el labio. _Házlo, Erik…_

 

El pantalón que llevaba Charles era un pants viejo. Erik no tardó no en meter la mano por debajo de la tela y empezó a acariciar el miembro de Charles. Leves gemidos era lo que salía de la boca de Charles y su respiración se convertía en jadeos. Trataba de detener sus gemidos apretando los labios pero la mano tibia de Erik sobre su pene le daba tanto placer…

 

Erik sumergió su cara en la nuca de Charles, respirando lentamente.

"Charles…" murmuró y Charles dejó salir una bocanada de aire. La mano de Erik seguía frotándose contra su miembro y Charles cerraba los ojos tratando de no venirse. Erik traspasó los bóxers e interpuso el pene de Charles entre su dedo índice y pulgar, empezó a masajear la cabeza del miembro lenta y suavemente.

"¡Erik!" Charles dejó salir teniendo una reacción de placer, golpeando su cuerpo contra el de Erik y sosteniéndose del cabello de éste. Erik mordió el cuello de Charles mientras éste gemía suavemente. Erik sintió su mano humedecerse con el semen de Charles mientras éste temblaba en su pecho, gimió lo suficientemente fuerte para que Lukas diera un salto. Erik, rápidamente, sacó su mano (completamente humedecida con semen) de los pantalones de Charles.

 

"Lo siento, Lukas." Charles dijo entre jadeos. "Fue una pesadilla, lo siento." Lukas había mejorado su español con Erik, sólo asintió y se volvió a acostar. Charles miró a Erik y sonrió. Erik metía su mano a su boca, lamiendo el semen de Charles.

"Sabes bien." sonrió pícaramente.

"Qué puedo decir…" murmuró Charles dándole un beso rápido en los labios a Erik. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, admirándose el uno al otro. Finalmente, Charles, cayó rendido ante el sueño; cerrando sus ojos lentamente. Erik lo jaló hacia él, acobijándolo con su cuerpo. "Leibling…" murmuró poniendo su cabeza sobre la de Charles. A Erik le gustaba ver a Charles morirse de placer y eso era algo con lo que quería soñar: sus ojos cristalinos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios más rojos que antes. La voz de Charles gimiendo su nombre mientras él le hace cosas sucias… Erik negó con la cabeza cerrando sus ojos y pegando a Charles más hacia él.

 

~•~

 

La mañana seguía helada. Los pinos estaban totalmente cubiertos de nieve y la tienda de campaña estaba totalmente empapada por fuera. El calor de sus cuerpos hacia que la nieve se derritiera al contacto, por lo que había un gran charco alrededor de ellos. Lukas no tardó en empezar a recoger mientras Charles doblaba la tienda con Erik.

"Charles," Erik lo llamó mirando a Lukas ir hacia la camioneta, Charles le sonrió como respuesta, "sé que el clima no es favorable pero… no buscan a Lukas, ni creo que me busquen a mí. Estaba encapuchado cuando te salvamos… pero tú--"

"Tendré que ir en la caja de atrás," Charles se mordió el labio para continuar, "¿verdad?" Erik asintió con una mueca de preocupación.

 

~•~

 

A Charles no le molestaba ir en la caja de una pick-up helándose, no. Tampoco le molestaba que la nieve se derritiera al entrar en contacto con el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, haciendo que se empapara su suéter, no. A Charles no le molestaba nada en absoluto si era la única forma en la que podía estar con Erik.

 

Charles escuchaba murmuros de la cabina frontal. Alemán, español… Charles sabía que Erik instruía a Lukas. Sonrió al imaginar a Erik como todo un profesor en Oxford. A Erik le gustaría Oxford. A Charles le gustaba Alemania, ¿porqué a Erik no le gustaría Oxford? Suspiró. _Erik estaría en graves problemas si llegara a Inglaterra, a menos…_ A menos a que pidiera asilo en su país. Claro, eso significaría renunciar a volver a ver a sus padres, a regresar a casa…

 

Charles ya no sentía los dedos de los pies. _Van a tener que amputármelos,_ pensó tratando de calentarlos doblando sus piernas y acercando sus pies. Tenía demasiado frío y no sabía cuánto más faltaba para llegar. Cerró los ojos, _ErikErikErikErik…_ sólo en pensar en él lo hacía entrar en calor. Charles abrió los ojos asustado al escuchar gritos en alemán. Sintió como la camioneta se detenía. La ventanilla bajando y luego Erik hablando… el corazón de Charles empezó a latir rápidamente. Charles estaba debajo de la tienda de campaña envuelta, lo rodeaban leña y municiones; Charles estaba… a salvo.

 

Erik sonaba cada vez más cerca, pasos en la nieve, la caja de la pick-up abriéndose para la guardia alemana. Charles deseaba saber qué era lo que sucedía, se movieron unas cuantas cosas y luego un 'Danke!' antes de volver a encender el motor. El retén… lo habían pasado. Charles no tardó en sentir como la camioneta se volvía a parar;

"¿Charles?"

"¡Erik!"

"¡Sigues vivo!" Charles escuchó como se abría la caja de nuevo, la leña azotándose contra las paredes metálicas de la caja, el desenvolver de la tienda de campaña y Charles volvió a ver los ojos avellana de Erik. También su sonrisa. "Oh, Charles" Erik lo abrazó, Charles estaba helado. El sentir del cuerpo de Erik le brindó calor pero no era suficiente, Charles no podía mover los dedos de las manos, ni los de los pies.

"E-erik…" Erik lo sofocaba con su abrazo pero Charles quería seguir así. Erik suspiró y lo dejó ir. "¿Todo bien?" Erik asintió con la cabeza.

"Vamos, Charles. Tenemos que llegar a České Budějovice." Erik envolvió a Charles en una cobija seca y gruesa tomó su mano y lo encaminó, con cuidado, hasta la cabina. Lukas esperaba con una sonrisa sentado junto a la ventana, Charles se le unió aún temblando.

 

Erik entró en la cabina y encendió el auto. Charles no resistió prender la radio. Todo estaba en alemán. _Genial…_

 

Charles cambiaba la estación cuando escuchó algo en castellano.

 

« Aviso de la ONU e Interpol. El Este y Norte de Alemania están completamente infectados, Leipzig está perdido y el virus avanza rápidamente hacia el sur debido a la crisis que Alemania está sufriendo por la escasez de comida y demás viáticos. Se les recomienda quedarse dentro de casa y evitar contacto con cualquier humano que presente llagas y, ú, ojos con derrames. Si usted ve a un chico de ojos azules, cabello oscuro algo rizado, piel pálida y de mediana estatura, por favor repórtelo inmediatamente. No habla alemán y probablemente está acompañado de dos hombres--»

 

Erik apagó la radio y miró a Charles.

"Erik, déjame escuchar lo que--"

"Charles, ya es bastante temor lo que tengo, tenemos, en perderte…" Charles miró a Lukas quién asentía rápidamente.

"Erik, Alemania…" Charles miró hacia el frente. Pinos, pinos y más pinos cubiertos de nieve. "Alemania está muriendo."

"No voy a dejar que mueras, Charles."

"Erik, yo--"

"Charles, basta."

"No."

"Charles--"

"Erik, piensa un momento y deja a un lado tu egoísmo." Se quedaron en silencio, el motor de la camioneta era el único ruido que no hacía el momento más incómodo. "Cuando Alemania esté completamente infectado, llegará a Francia, Suiza… Italia. Erik, piensa en tus padres--"

"Basta." Erik dijo con un tono agravado, Charles lo miró angustiado y sintió la mano cálida de Lukas posarse sobre su hombro. Giró y lo miró a los ojos, Lukas negó con la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de tristeza. Charles se recargó sobre el hombro de Lukas y cerró los ojos. Los brazos acogedores del muchacho lo recibieron y arrullaron a Charles junto con el movimiento constante de la camioneta. Charles podía sentir la mirada celosa de Erik y a Charles… le gustaba.

 

~•~

 

"Mierda, mierda," era Erik. Charles abrió los ojos rápido y se levantó del regazo de Lukas, éste se despertó de inmediato al sentir la ausencia de Charles sobre él, "¡Charles!"

"¿Qué?" Charles no planeaba ser cortés con Erik.

"¡Mierda!" Charles miró hacia el frente. Habían dos camionetas a cada lado de la carretera y unos hombres hacían movimientos con los brazos, haciéndoles entender que hicieran alto. "¡Charles, cubre tu maldita cabeza!" Lukas le puso un pasamontañas a Charles sobre la cabeza y embarró, lo que para Charles parecía lodo, sobre su cara. Hicieron alto como debían y los hombres rodearon la camioneta. Erik bajó la ventanilla y empezó a hablar con una actitud completamente diferente. Charles se mantenía en silencio. _No habla en alemán…_ repetía la oración una y otra vez en su cabeza. Otro hombre tocó la ventanilla de Lukas, ambos cortaron su respiración gracias al susto que les había dado el sonido.

 

Lukas bajó la ventanilla y el hombre los miró detenidamente. Charles deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el hombre no preguntara nada por que Charles no sabría qué responder. El hombre empezó a hablar con Lukas. Lukas hacia señas de la garganta. _¿Qué quieres decir, Lukas? ¿Qué…? ¿Debo estar enfermo de la garganta?_ Lukas ahora apuntaba hacia Charles y negaba con la cabeza. _No puedo hablar porque estoy enfermo de la garganta… ¡Claro! Lukas, eres un maldito genio._ El hombre preguntó algo y Charles asintió suponiendo que le preguntaba si estaba enfermo.

"Gut." Alcanzó a entender mientras los hombres les hacían señas de que siguieran su camino. Lukas y Erik cerraron las ventanillas. Erik suspiró.

"Lukas, eres un genio." Charles sonrió tomando el brazo de Lukas quién no tardó en sonrojarse debido a la reacción de Charles. Erik los miró envuelto en celos. _Te lo mereces, Erik, te lo mereces…_ Charles le sonrió con malicia y Erik frunció el ceño.

 

Antes de poder acelerar, una de las camionetas le hizo las altas a Erik.

"Puta madre." Dijo Erik entre dientes frenando de nuevo. Uno de los hombres bajó y al bajar la ventanilla, Erik se dio cuenta de que el hombre no era alguno de los que los habían entrevistado anteriormente. "Ja?"

"Herr--"

"Hammermann."

"Herr Hammermann, ja." La conversación prosiguió y Charles aún estaba sostenido del brazo de Lukas, mirando a Erik fijamente. Sintió la respiración de Lukas cerca de su oído y a Charles se le erizó la piel.

"Charles, di 'Ich bin auf Pitzpalü'" Charles asintió lentamente mientras Lukas se alejaba de su oído. El hombre le hizo una pregunta a Charles.

"Ich bin auf Pitzpalü." Aseguró. El hombre arqueó las cejas y Charles pudo ver que Erik estaba igual de sorprendido. El hombre miró a Erik y a Lukas; luego hizo que Erik bajara del auto. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Charles en un susurro.

"Creo que son de la Interpol…" susurró como respuesta Lukas, "dicen que deberíamos de estar dentro de nuestros hogares."

"¿Sospechan de nosotros?" Charles saltó al escuchar que el hombre azotaba una de sus manos contra la carrocería de la camioneta. Erik le gritaba igual y lo empujó. Charles jadeó asustado mientras Lukas puso una mano sobre su hombro. "¿Sospechan?"

"Sí…" El hombre dejó a Erik contra la carrocería con las manos en la nuca. Se asomó en la pick-up y apuntó a Charles.

"Du!" Charles avanzó hacia él, quitándose la manta que lo cubría. Charles pudo escuchar como la respiración de Lukas se aceleraba.

 

El frío no tardó en hacer que la piel de Charles se erizara, pero el calor de la adrenalina por el miedo que sentía, amortiguaba el golpe. El hombre gritaba en alemán, Charles asumía que le gritaba a él.

"Ich… Ich…" Charles murmuraba. "Ich…" el hombre giró, sus ojos llenos de rabia.

"Was?!" Charles hizo la seña de que le lastimaba la garganta. El hombre suspiró, tratando de calmar su furia. Erik giró y empezó a discutir con el hombre. Charles seguía paralizado en medio de los dos recibiendo gritos por los dos lados.

"¡Charles!" Lukas lo llamó desde la camioneta. Charles caminó hacia él, lo suficiente para que Lukas pudiera murmurar. "Erik está en problemas…" Lukas dejó de hablar pues dos hombres se acercaron a ellos.

 

~•~

 

Raven caminaba a toda prisa por el aeropuerto de Gatwick. Tomó el último avión hacia ésa destinación pues había escuchado lo de Alemania. Al principio se negaba a ir a investigar sobre Charles, creía que Inglaterra lo había rescatado, pero después de estar casi un mes sin una llamada… Todas las personas estaban atontadas frente a las televisiones que el aeropuerto tenía, Raven no podía darse el lujo de informarse de algo que sabía en lo que iba a terminar. _Charles, Charles, dime que estás bien…_

 

Llegó a un cubículo dónde una mujer le sonrió.

"Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, señorita." Raven sacó su tarjeta de crédito y se la dio a la mujer. "Necesito que me consiga un vuelo a Alemania, a cualquier lugar que no esté infectado."

"Lo siento, todos los vuelos están cancelados." Raven suspiró sosteniendo sus ganas de gritarle.

"Mire…" miró so gaffette. _Janette._ "Janette. Mi hermano fue llevado por el maldito gobierno de este lugar a ése… infierno. Mi hermano no me ha llamado y no es su maldita culpa estar allá. Así que por favor me da un boleto aunque me vaya en una avioneta, sola, con un montón de cabras; pero necesito llegar con Charles en este. Puto. Instante."

"Lo siento." La mujer mantenía una sonrisa hipócrita. "No hay vuelos a Alemania." Raven respiró profundo. _No puedes perder el control._

 

Le hizo una sonrisa, lo más convincente posible y caminó de regreso por donde vino. Se sentó cerca de un montón de turistas y vio la televisión.

 

« …Esperamos que las cosas para Alemania mejoren pues se rumora que la cura fue encontrada. En otros asuntos, la Interpol está buscando a éste hombre de estatura mediana, cabello algo rizado oscuro, ojos azules, caucásico; debe de estar, probablemente, en Alemania acompañado de dos hombres, deben de saber que no habla alemán. Si tienen alguna información que nos pueda ser útil, por favor llamen al teléfono que aparece en pantalla…»

 

Raven no desperdició el tiempo y marcó rápidamente. Era su hermano y la Interpol lo buscaba. ¿Charles había sido secuestrado?

"BBC World, buenas tardes."

"Tengo información que le podría ser útil sobre Charles Xavier."

"¿Charles… Xavier?"

"El hombre que busca la Interpol."

"Oh, sí, claro." Escuchó movimientos y la voz cambió.

"¿Cómo sabe el nombre del sujeto?"

"Porque yo sé dónde se encuentra."

"¿Ah? Si es tan amable, ¿me podría decir dónde se encuentra?" Raven suspiró. _Te metiste en esto tú sola, ahora haz algo por Charles…_

"Prométame que me llevará a Alemania…"

"¿Qué?"

"No diré nada hasta que me lleven a Alemania…" _Brillante, Raven._ Imaginó la voz de Charles diciendo eso. Sus labios rojizos y su sonrisa pícara. El abrazo fraternal que no fallaba en hacer sentir a Raven como en casa.

"Usted no puede--"

"Claro que puedo, soy Raven Xavier, hermana del susodicho." Raven pudo escuchar como el hombre tomaba aire para decir algo, luego voces. Su respiración contra el auricular de nuevo.

"Señorita Raven, hemos estado tratando de contactarla."

"Ah," Raven suspiró cruzando su brazo libre sobre su abdomen, "entonces, ¿iré a a Alemania?" El hombre rió entre dientes. _Qué odioso._

"Si eso nos lleva con Charles Xavier, entonces, téngalo por hecho." Raven sonrió contra el auricular de su celular. La línea se cortó pero ella seguía sonriendo. _Todo estará bien, Charles._

 

~•~

 

Charles giró para ver a los hombres, mucho más corpulentos que Lukas y él juntos. Se acercaron poco a poco, acechándolos. Dijeron algo en alemán a lo cuál, Lukas respondió ágilmente. Charles seguía en silencio, siguiendo sus miradas. Sus sonrisas no le tranquilizaban y comenzaba a temblar; Charles no estaba seguro si era el frío o el nervio, pero se dio el lujo de mirar hacia donde estaba Erik. Éste estaba contra la camioneta, aún. El otro hombre hablaba por su celular.

 

Charles tenía los deseos interminables de poder saber lo que el hombre del celular decía, Charles tenía la enorme sospecha de que él no era alemán y que más bien tenían que ver con alguna organización internacional. Lukas se mantenía muy cerca de Charles; ambos jadeaban y no podían evitar sentir un ligero miedo dentro de sí mismos.

"¿Qué te parece, Kirkland?" uno de los hombres le dijo al otro. "Se ven nerviosos--"

"Cállate, no sabemos si hablan castellano, idiota." Charles trató de mantenerse sereno, sus sospechas se estaban confirmando. Al parecer, Kirkland y los otros dos hombres estaban en algún tipo de misión en Alemania. El hombre del celular se acercó a Kirkland y al otro.

"Kirkland, parece que alguien sabe dónde está Xavier." se rascó el puente de la nariz y suspiró.

"Miles, éstos parecen ser los indicados. Ojos azules y casi ni habla."

"Me contestó en alemán hace rato, Jones."

"Pudo haber aprendido algo con los otros dos." Kirkland les hechó una mirada furtiva y luego volvió a su pequeño triángulo de dudas. "Estoy seguro de que ése hombre es Xavier."

"No podemos arrestarlo sin--" Se quedaron en silencio y luego murmuraron. Charles miró a Lukas.

"Lukas, no mires hacia ellos," se acercó más hacia él, "sospechan de nosotros."

"Lo sé."

"Pero están más que seguros de que yo soy Xavier." Lukas arqueó una ceja y al momento de que los hombres giraron hacia ellos, Lukas se alejó de Charles. Comenzaron a hablar en alemán otra vez y Charles miraba hacia todos lados. _¡Erik!_ Miró hacia él. Erik estaba parado, esposado y cabizbajo junto a la camioneta. Maldita sea.

"Frederick Hammermann," a Charles se le dilataron las pupilas _¿Frederick?_ Lukas dio un paso al frente y Charles comprendió, "¿reconoce a éste hombre?" Miles sacó una foto de Charles de cuando estaba en Oxford. No se veía igual a él-- los lentes, el cabello más largo… _Mierda_.

 

Kirkland miró la foto y luego a Charles. Repitió el procedimiento y le dio una palmada a Jones. Ambos caminaron hacia atrás y empezaron a murmurar.

 

Lukas tomó a Charles de la mano y con su otro brazo noqueó a Miles en la cara. El hombre no tardó en caer sobre la nieve. Charles y Lukas corrieron hacia la camioneta, Erik se lanzó hacia adentro de la pick-up al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Jones y Kirkland asistieron a su compañero, quién sangraba por la nariz rápidamente; uno de ellos los persiguió.

 

Charles entró empujando a Erik, Lukas cerró la puerta y encendió la camioneta.

"¡Estás loco!" Charles gritó al ver que Lukas arrancaba la pick-up sin precaución. Uno de los vidrios se quebró y los tres se agacharon al instante. "¡Ah!"

"Charles, mantente abajo y trata de quitarme estás mierdas." Charles asintió girando lentamente para poder asistir a su amigo… amante.

"Erik," Lukas habló, _Lukas es un soldado que dejó el servicio…_ las palabras de Janos venían a su mente al momento de ver el rostro de Lukas; se mantenía en una postura disciplinada, lleno de valor, pero al ver sus ojos… Charles podía leer preocupación, "¿tenemos armas?" Erik negó con la cabeza inmediatamente y murmuró algo en alemán. Lukas le respondió tratando de mantener la velocidad con la camioneta. Las esposas liberaron a Erik.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Charles lo miraba constipado. Erik frotaba las marcas de las esposas con sus dedos viendo hacia el camino.

"Tenemos que tener fe en que los vamos a perder…" Erik miró hacia atrás y Charles lo siguió. La camioneta estaba alejándose. "Tal vez sea más rápido de lo que pensamos." Giraron y vieron al frente. Nieve, nieve, nieve, pinos. Charles tomó la mano de Erik y lo miró. _Te amo, te amo, te amo._ Erik le regaló una leve sonrisa y apretó su mano.

 

~•~

 

"Señorita Xavier," el hombre la tomaba de la mano para ayudarle a subir a la avioneta, Raven estrujó para que el hombre la soltara y sonrió, "parece que su hermano fue visto en República Checa."

"¿República Checa?" _Charles, ¿qué demonios crees que haces?_ "Creí que se quedaría en Munich."

"¿'Se quedaría'?" el hombre carraspeó y cerró la puerta de la avioneta. "Pensé que había sido secuestrado."

"La última vez que hablé con él…" _Maldita sea._ "…me comentó que planeaba visitar Munich. Eso fue antes de que perdiera total comunicación con él." Raven deseaba que el hombre se tragara su mentira. Se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro por unos breves segundos, después el hombre sonrió.

"Le aseguramos que su hermano estará bien."

"Más les vale."

"Tenemos a uno de nuestros mejores grupos de agentes en esta cuestión."

"Charles no es un fugitivo, ¿sabe?" Raven escuchaba como los motores se aceleraban con el movimiento que la avioneta empezaba a poner. "No sé porqué se empeñan en ponerlo como un criminal."

"No es un criminal, en eso coincidimos."

"¿Entonces?"

"Señorita Raven, me temo que no puedo informarle más." El hombre se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cabina. "¡Disfrute del viaje!" Fue lo que Raven escuchó antes de que la cortina rojiza se cerrara.

 

La avioneta era cómoda, se notaba que el gobierno o lo que fuera, le gustaba tener algún lujito por aquí y allá. Raven veía por la ventana, _Charles odia la nieve._ Su hermano era lo único que venía a su mente, lo extrañaba. Ella se había portado como una total idiota cuando Charles la había llamado… 5 semanas atrás. ¿Se arrepentía? Obviamente. Creía que éste era el castigo que una fuerza superior a ella le había impuesto por su forma de comportarse.

 

Raven sólo había estado disgustada por el cierto 'abandono' por parte de Charles. A ella siempre le había gustado compartir el tiempo con él; la inmensa mansión siempre había estado sola y lo único que se podía escuchar eran las risitas de los hermanos que solían jugar a las escondidillas ó ajedrez. A Charles le gustaba el ajedrez. _Yo siempre perdía_. A decir verdad, Raven siempre le ganaba en las escondidillas. Charles era más tranquilo, era un chico de pensar y cuando consiguió la beca tan deseada, Raven no pudo evitar sentir un poco de aversión por ella. Por más que quería que Charles lograra alcanzar sus metas y sueños, Raven quería que él se quedara con ella. Oxford, _maldito lugar_. De todos los lugares en donde Charles pudo haber aplicado, tuvo que haber sido aceptado en Oxford. Charles se fue en un Julio, el peor Julio de todos los que Raven había vivido. 'Prometo que volveré pronto,' _mentiroso._ Cada seis meses era lo mismo, Charles tenía que estudiar y avanzar en sus materias mientras Raven se negaba a subirse en un avión para poder ver a su añorado hermano otra vez.

 

Quién diría que el momento llegaría cuando uno de ellos estuviese a medio morir al otro lado del mundo. Quién lo diría…

 

~•~

 

Lukas y Erik compartían una conversación en alemán extensa mientras Charles veía por el vidrio de atrás que las camionetas no los seguían más. A Charles le daba envidia que Lukas pudiera tener ése lenguaje 'secreto' con Erik. Charles solía tenerlo, pero Lukas aprendía rápido. La nieve no había parado de caer y la camioneta perdía mucha más gasolina al querer prender la calefacción para no tener las manos entumidas. A Charles le gustaba el ambiente un poco tenso pero lleno de esperanza en el que estaban sumergidos en esos momentos. Charles sintió como la mano de Erik se posó sobre su pierna. Giró para mirarlo, Erik hacía una mueca de diversos sentimientos, finalmente sonrió. Charles le sonrió como una respuesta, tratando de alivianarlo. Los ojos avellana de Erik se perdieron en el espacio que sobraba del asiento de Charles. _¿Qué sucede, Erik?_

"¡Erik!" la voz de Lukas, ronca y con exasperación, interrumpió aquel momento cálido que dos amantes podían disfrutar en silencio. Lukas siguió hablando en alemán y cuando Charles miró hacia el frente sintió como la sangre se le iba a los pies. Erik lo tomó de la mano.

"Charles, te amo." Erik alcanzó a murmurar. Lukas frenó; la pick-up patinaba sobre el delgado hielo que yacía sobre el asfalto. Eran seis camionetas con luces de policía cerrando el camino. Charles tragó saliva, apretando la mano de Erik. La pick-up se detuvo al fin, los hombres rodearon la camioneta. Lukas se bajó y empezó a charlar con ellos mientras Erik dejaba ir a Charles y se bajaba hablando con un tono completamente diferente al que Charles pensó que usaría. Los hombres se asomaron al interior de la pick-up y arrastraron a Charles hacia afuera.

 

Si alguna vez Charles tuvo calor, se arrepentía de haberse quejado. El frío le helaba los huesos y la nieve empapaba su cabello.

"Parece que al chico lo recogieron en el camino…" Charles escuchó el murmullo de uno de los policías. _Son de la Interpol,_ pensó. Era muy obvio, hablaban inglés en vez de alemán o polaco.

"Si lo recogieron, ¿dónde están sus secuestradores?" _¿Secuestradores?_ Charles miró a Erik, éste hablaba con los policías enseñándoles lo que había en la parte de atrás de la pick-up. "Pero tienen la misma camioneta que Kirkland describió…" Charles trataba de escabullirse de los brazos regordetos del Agente que lo sostenía. Se perdió en la conversación pues se fijó que el policía que hablaba con Erik lo señaló y su amante negó con la cabeza. Luego se carcajeó y subió a la pick-up con Lukas de inmediato.

"¡Erik!" Charles gritó a todo pulmón al ver que la camioneta avanzaba adentrándose en la barrera policíaca. Los agentes lo miraron desconcertados y rieron entre dientes.

"Tranquilo, Xavier, vas a estar bien."


	13. Enough for me to stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> si alguien me sigue en twitter, ya sabe en lo que va a terminar pues expuse mis ideas hace dos días. Quería hacer sufrir a Charles un poco más con Erik al haberlo dejado...

Charles sabía que nada iba a estar bien. Estaba acomodado entre dos hombres corpulentos hacia el camino de regreso a Alemania. Los hombres hablaban su idioma y ése era el hecho que los mantenía en silencio.

"Escuché que empezaron a matar a los zombies en Stuttgart ayer por la tarde," destruyó el hielo el co-piloto asomándose por el retrovisor, el hombre a la derecha de Charles respondió girando su cabeza hacia el espejo para poder ver al co-piloto, "tendremos que avisarles que la destrucción en masas debe de ser frenada."

  
"En realidad, no me importaría que un poco de gente muriera." Agregó el piloto haciendo alto para saludar a, quién Charles reconoció, Kirkland. "Tenemos a Xavier."

  
"¿Dónde están las dos bestias que estaban con él?"

  
"¿A qué te refieres?" el piloto se bajó del auto y los hombres se empezaron a reír entre dientes, Charles ya no podía escuchar la conversación pues la puerta se había entre-cerrado.  
  
  
Charles estaba esposado, sus muñecas le dolían y sólo podía cuestionarse la actitud de Erik hacía ya dos horas. _¿'Te amo'? ¡Bah!_ Se recargó en uno de los brazos masivos del hombre a su derecha quién lo miró confundido. Tocó su cabeza con uno de sus regordetos dedos y lo empujó. Charles lo miró frunciendo el ceño pero el hombre ya había girado hacia la ventana. Charles exhaló.  
  
  
De pronto, la puerta a su izquierda se abrió repentinamente, era Kirkland.

  
"¿Podrías hacerte a un lado Adams?" exigió dejando que el hombresote saliera del auto. "Xavier, estoy cansado de andar con esta persecución muy al estilo de Tom y Jerry…" exhaló e hizo una seña para que Adams tomara a Charles de su brazo izquierdo arrastrándolo fuera del auto. El frío era persistente contra su piel y no pudo evitar temblar frente a ellos. "Tengo entendido que los hombres que estaban contigo eran amigos tuyos, ¿cierto?" Charles lo miró y enchuecó los labios sin saber que responder, Miles empujó a Kirkland para acercarse a Charles. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle el pasamontañas que Lukas le había puesto y luego, con la manga de su suéter, limpió el lodo de su cara. Miles se puso detrás de Charles y lo tomó de los hombros empujándolo entre todos los demás agentes.

  
"Xavier, necesitamos que coopere. Sé que al saber que hay una gran posibilidad en que usted termine… muerto lo asusta. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero, piense bien las cosas… ¿quiere que millones de personas mueran a causa de su renegada actitud?"  
  


  
~•~  
  


  
Hank se sentía culpable. Enormemente culpable por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Su amigo no era ningún fugitivo y el Agente Coulson le había informado lo que la Interpol planeaba hacer cuando lo atrapara.  
  
  
Hank no podía creer que Charles era la cura, meramente podía creer que Alemania estaba completamente infectada y que sus alrededores estaban siendo evacuados.  
  
  
Los pasillos del Parlamento eran mucho más largos ahora vacíos. Entró en uno de los cuartos de conferencias para ser recibido por Coulson.  
"Hank," lo saludo de manos y se dio el permiso de concederle un abrazo, "parece ser que ya tienen a tu amigo Xavier." Hank alzó las cejas en preocupación.  
"Usted tiene que tomar cartas en el asunto, Agente Coulson."  
"Créeme, en estos momentos estoy haciéndole saber a la Interpol que está interfiriendo con los Derechos Humanos; por suerte, la ONU está de nuestro lado y quiere que Charles Xavier sea enviado inmediatamente a casa."  
"¿Aquí?" el Agente Coulson negó con la cabeza y le dio un fólder con un montón de papeles referentes a Charles.  
"A Westchester."  
"Oh, sí."  
"Pero, la Interpol está usando una arma más poderosa: la salvación y prosperidad de la raza humana." Hank se mordió el labio al escuchar a Coulson.  
"¿Cree que lo devuelvan?" Abrió el fólder y se topó con la foto de Charles cuando estaban juntos en Oxford. Recordaba aquél día: Charles se había olvidado completamente del evento de la fotografía de grupo, por lo tanto, no se había cortado el cabello. Se veía como un chico rebelde cuando en realidad, Charles no se lo había cortado por andar estudiando y experimentando en el laboratorio con Hank y Bruce.  
  
  
Coulson exhaló y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Hank.  
"Ninguno de nuestros Agentes puede volar hasta Alemania. Sólo la Interpol se puede mover en estos casos… no podemos hacer nada estando tan lejos, hay que tener fe en que la Interpol lo dejará regresar." Hank miró al suelo, las palabras de Coulson lo habían dejado sin esperanzas de volver a ver a su amigo.  
  
  
~•~  
  
  
Raven exhaló triunfante en el momento que la avioneta tocó el suelo. Su encuentro con Charles estaba cerca. El hombre salió por detrás de las cortinas rojas y le sonrió.  
"Me acaban de informar que ya tienen a Charles Xavier en la frontera con República Checa." Raven desabrochó su cinturón y lo miró.  
"Espero que no esté siendo tratado como un criminal."  
"Claro que no."  
"¿Qué sucedió con sus… secuestradores?"  
"Los agentes encargados no pueden revelar información de ese tipo por radio." Raven hizo una mueca haciéndole saber de que comprendía. "¿Está lista para usar esto por el resto del día?" El hombre le dio una mascarilla a Raven quién dudó unos segundos antes de tomarla y ponérsela sobre el rostro.  
  
  
Bajaron de la avioneta y fueron recibidos por un grupo de policías Alemanes.  
"¿En dónde estamos?" Raven preguntó tratando de no alejarse del hombre.  
"Nuremberg, su hermano no está muy lejos… unos treinta minutos en auto y ya. Lo que pasa es que--" jadeó, "Munich está completamente aislado. Parece que los infectados ya llegaron y la gente está resguardada." La respiración de Raven aumentó al pensar que Charles podría estar infectado.  
"¿Sabe de la situación de salud de mi hermano?" el hombre rió entre dientes, hizo alto y miró a Raven a los ojos.  
"Créame, señorita," Raven hizo alto igual que él y lo miró algo asustada, "él está muy bien."  
  
  
~•~  
  
"Entiendo lo de salvar al mundo…" murmuró Charles siguiendo al Agente Miles. "Pero… entender que morirás no es tan fácil."  
"Xavier…" Miles se detuvo y giró para ver a Charles a los ojos, "Investigamos un poco de usted, su única hermana está en Nueva York y es lo único que tiene… ¿Hank? Él estará bien, creo que la MI5 le está ofreciendo un jugoso sueldo por muy poco trabajo. Son todas las personas cercanas a usted de las que tenemos información por el momento. Su hermana recibirá una gran suma de dinero, si eso es lo que le preocupa, aunque--"  
"Si tanto me han investigado, deberían de saber que no necesito de su dinero." Afirmó Charles adelantándose. Miles exhaló y lo siguió.  
"No vas a morir, Xavier…" Miles estaba hombro a hombro con Charles, quién lo miró angustiado, "tenemos expertos que clonarán tu sangre."  
  
  
Charles fue llevado a un edificio que parecía estar abandonado. Tenía una reserva eléctrica impresionante pues tenían un montón de lámparas prendidas en todos los pasillos. Miles llevaba a Charles del hombro mientras los demás hombres daban órdenes a unos pocos militares que se encontraban dentro del edificio. El olor a metal le dio una mala espina a Charles.  
  
  
Llegaron a un cuarto donde una mujer lo sentó rápidamente, pasó un algodón con alcohol sobre su piel e introdujo una aguja que empezó a desalojar la sangre de su cuerpo. Diez, veinte, treinta mililitros y Charles ya se sentía mareado.  
"Alto." dijo Miles en seco. "Déjalo descansar un poco."  
"Gracias." jadeó Charles.  
"Te traeré una Coca-Cola para que te recuperes, ¿sí?" Charles cerró los ojos y afirmó con su cabeza en silencio escuchando los pasos de Miles cada vez más lejos.  
  
~•~  
  
A Erik no le tranquilizaba haber dejado a Charles con los Agentes de Interpol pero Lukas tenía razón: si los atrapaban, no tendrían oportunidad de salvarlo.  
"¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar armas?" preguntó Erik mirando a su compañero que seguía concentrado en el camino. La nieve había empeorado todo y tenían muy pocas reservas de gasolina.  
"A unos treinta kilómetros de aquí hay una reserva militar. Ahí hice mis estudios de piloto…" Erik alzó las cejas impresionado y sonrió, "aún tengo licencia para entrar, pero tendremos que ser cautelosos para salir con el armamento."  
"No te preocupes, pensaremos en algo."  
"No estoy preocupado. Ahí nos darán el combustible necesario para buscar a Charles y…" Lukas miró a Erik por unos segundos y Erik pensó ver que hacia una leve sonrisa, "…y podremos comer algo."  
  
Erik exhaló alivianado al saber que contaba con Lukas para poder salvar a la única persona que verdaderamente le importaba. Ya había perdido a Klaus, Az, Janos… sus padres. Estaba solo y Lukas parecía transformarse en lo que Az había sido alguna vez: un buen amigo.  
  
Llegaron a la susodicha reserva militar, todo el camino había estado solitario pero… tenían la esperanza de llegar y encontrar más personas. Estaba igual de solo que el resto de Alemania. Erik se bajó del auto y tocó la malla metálica con una rama que traían en la caja de la pick-up. Gritó en alemán con desesperación pero no consiguió respuesta. Volvió a la camioneta, Lukas bajó la ventanilla y apretó los labios antes de decir:  
"Será más fácil, entonces."  
  
Se saltaron la malla metálica con mucha facilidad, ambos tenían una condición física impresionante. Lukas corrió hacia una pequeña caseta para buscar las llaves de la malla metálica para facilitar el transporte de las armas. Erik caminó sin rumbo alguno en búsqueda de la bodega de armamento.  
  
Escuchaba los pasos de Lukas cuando escuchó un gruñido. Erik giró para ver qué era lo que lo estaba siguiendo y su respiración se cortó al ver que era un zombie. Estaba parado justo a seis metros de él, había sangre cayendo de su boca y llevaba un uniforme militar. Erik aún tenía la rama en su mano pero sabía que no sería suficiente como para terminar con el zombie. Dio un paso hacia atrás, otro y el zombie gruñó con fuerzas. Erik se detuvo en seco y se puso en posición de ataque. El zombie corrió hacia él, sus movimientos más rápidos que los de un humano normal. Erik gritó al ver que el zombie se alzaba en el aire, Erik levantó su brazo con la rama en la mano y se la clavó en el estómago. Una extraña sustancia grisácea empezó a supurar de la herida y el zombie empezó a quejarse.  
  
Erik respiraba agitado viendo a la criatura retorcerse en el suelo. Prosiguió su camino cuando escuchó más gruñidos. Erik giró nuevamente. Habían seis o siete zombies reuniéndose alrededor de la víctima. Erik exhaló asustado y alcanzó a esconderse detrás de un tambo de gasolina.  
"Psst." Escuchó por su derecha y giró su cabeza para ver a Lukas. Tenía las llaves en mano y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Erik no tardó en reunirse con él. Los zombies parecían comerse a su compañero.  
"¿Dónde está la bodega?" preguntó Erik en voz baja. Lukas le señaló una casa construida de madera a unos pasos de ellos. Erik tomó las llaves de la mano de Lukas y corrió hacia la puerta. Abrió y Lukas lo alcanzó entrando primero. Erik cerró la puerta cautelosamente y giró para ver que Lukas estaba anonadado. Erik miró al frente: habían tres bombas atómicas en medio de un montón de AK-47, M16A1 y Dragunovs.  
  
Lukas seguía boquiabierto.  
"Esto no es de Alemania."  
"¿Quiénes somos para juzgar lo que hace nuestro gobierno, Lukas?" Erik caminó para tomar dos rifles y municiones. "Tenemos que llevarnos lo más que podamos."  
"Alemania no compraría bombas atómicas de… Turquía." Erik lo miró confundido.  
"¿Por qué tan preocupado por las bombas?, no es como si fueran a explotar en dos o tres días… ¿o, sí?" Lukas se quedó pensativo unos segundos y negó con la cabeza lentamente. Erik le lanzó dos Dragunov a Lukas con sus respectivas municiones.  
"La mitad de esto se irá con los zombies de allá fuera."  
"Es mejor que no llamemos la atención." Erik asintió a su orden. Caminaron hacia la puerta y escucharon gruñidos.  
"Lukas, no creo que tengamos tiempo de esperar a que se alejen." Lukas se mordió el labio inferior frunciendo el ceño y luego tronó los dedos. Caminó hacia atrás y luego giró para correr detrás de las bombas. Erik lo miró confundido y sostuvo la perilla de la puerta. Lukas regresó con dos granadas en las manos. Erik asintió sabiendo lo que su compañero formulaba en su mente, abrió la puerta rápido y Lukas lanzó ambas granadas hacia afuera. Erik cerró la puerta inmediatamente y ambos corrieron hacia atrás.  
  
La explosión se llevó la puerta de la entrada un gran pedazo de la bodega pero ya no habían zombies. Erik aún podía escuchar los quejidos del zombie que había herido minutos antes. Lukas y Erik corrieron hacia la malla metálica y entraron a la camioneta.  
"Ahora, a salvar a Charles." Lukas encendió el auto y Erik exhaló alivianado.  
  
  
~•~  
  
Raven entró en el edificio semi-abandonado en la que el hombre la guiaba. Era un pasillo muy iluminado por un montón de lámparas asistidas por una reserva de energía que hacía mucho ruido. Raven caminaba deprisa.  
"¿Mi hermano está aquí?" preguntó al hombre que simplemente la ignoraba pues estaba recibiendo muchas órdenes por su radio.  
  
  
~•~  
  
Charles esperaba con paciencia a Miles. Se sentía un poco mareado y sabía que su fin estaba cerca. Cerró sus ojos y se recostó en la silla donde estaba sentado. Creyó escuchar la voz de Raven. _Imposible_ , carcajeó entre dientes. _Estoy tan mareado que ya creo escuchar a mi hermana… ella está en New York… Oh, Raven, lo siento._ Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y luego escuchó a Raven gritar su nombre.  
"¡Charles!" Charles abrió los ojos de un golpe y parpadeó anonadado al ver a su hermana frente a él.  
"¿Raven?" se talló los ojos. "¡Raven!" Su hermana se acercó para abrazarlo.  
"Dios mío, estás bien." Charles se mordió el labio inferior al escucharla.  
"No del todo."  
"Estás entero."  
"Raven…" Charles bajó la voz. "Me van a matar poco a poco."  
"¿A qué te refieres, Charles?" Raven lo miró confundida. "Ellos te quieren salvar." Charles negó con la cabeza y después sonrió al ver a Miles. Era una sonrisa fingida, después de todo, faltaba poco para morir.  
"Tu Coca-Cola…" Miles miró a Raven. "Oh."  
"Agente Miles," Charles tomó la Coca-Cola en su mano derecha, "ella es mi hermana Raven."  
"Mucho gusto." Miles contestó ignorando el problema. Raven seguía pensativa por lo que Charles le acababa de decir y se quedó callada. "Tómatela, en un momento más va a volver la enfermera." Charles asintió haciendo una mueca y Miles caminó hacia afuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Luego escucharon un 'click', advirtiendo que ahora estaban cautivos.  
"Te lo dije."  
"¿Charles?" Raven tomó aire. "¿Cómo que te quieren matar?" Charles se tomó unos segundos antes de expresarle que él era la cura y que tenían que drenarle la sangre para poder salvar a Alemania.  
"Imagina que van a clonar la sangre pero necesitan al menos, quince muestras para enviarlas a otras ciudades de Alemania para que la clonación sea menos tardada y haya menos muertos." Raven tomó su mano.  
"Charles, te prometo que tú y yo saldremos de aquí."  
"Ya es muy tarde…"  
"Nunca es tarde." Raven se puso de pie y sacó su celular de su bolsa. Lo azotó contra la perilla de la puerta haciendo que ésta se abriera. Charles la miró sorprendido. Raven salió del cuarto y regresó con una silla de ruedas, puso a Charles sobre ella y lo empujó fuera del cuarto.  
  
Raven trotaba hacia la salida, las lámparas cegaban a Charles. Escuchó gritos, ya venían por ellos de eso estaba seguro, pero el ruido de la reserva de energía no lo dejaba escuchar con claridad qué era lo que decían.  
  
Charles escuchó a Raven gritar y giró para ver que estaba siendo sostenida del brazo por… _¿Erik?_ Charles no podía creerle a sus ojos, todo parecía un sueño. Lukas tomó la silla de ruedas y Erik seguía gritándole a Raven.  
"Raven es mi hermana." Charles dijo al aire. Lukas giró y le dijo a Erik algo en alemán. Erik gruñó y luego se acercó a Charles.  
"¿Estás bien?" tomó su mano y Charles se sonrojó. Su hermana los miraba. Luego asintió y empujó la mano de Erik. "Siento haberte dejado pero era necesario."  
"Nos hubieran llevado a prisión." agregó Lukas. Raven se acercó furiosa a ellos.  
"¿Pueden explicarme qué demonios sucede aquí?" Lukas la miró pero antes de que pudiera contestar, los agentes de Interpol empezaron a correr hacia ellos.  
"Señorita, llévese a Charles a la pick-up de afuera. Nosotros los cubriremos." Raven asintió empujando la silla de ruedas mientras escuchaba balazos.  
  
Al salir del edificio, metió a Charles como pudo en la cabina, ella entró y lo cubrió con un abrazo.  
"¿Qué sucedió entre tú y el hombre de ojos verdes todo este tiempo?" Murmuró Raven en su hombro. Charles rió entre dientes y vio a Erik y Lukas salir del edificio.  
"Lo suficiente para haberme quedado aquí." Erik entró a la cabina mientras Lukas se subió a la caja trasera, seguía disparando mientras Erik arrancaba la camioneta.  
  
Por poco y no alcanzaban a huir. La carretera seguía cubierta de nieve pero Charles ya no tenía frío. Tenía a su hermana, a su amigo y a Erik junto a él.


	14. Do or Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENORME disculpa por la tardanza (dos años, bah) pero perdí el fanfic en un accidente con mi MacBook. No me animaba a escribirlo pero la verdad no podía dejar esto así. Espero que me perdonen y disfruten el capítulo.

El camino era obviamente peligroso, y no valía la pena perder la vida sólo por tratar de escapar de lo inevitable. Erik frenó y miró a Charles; luego a Raven.

“¿Aún quieres salvar al mundo?” Erik miraba a Charles con sed. Sed de besarlo y poderlo sostener entre sus brazos. “Charles…”

“Cuando era niño,” sonrió  mirando a Raven y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa, “tenía la idea de poder cambiar al mundo. Cuando crecí, seguía con la misma idea. Ahora que puedo cambiar al mundo… siento que el sacrificio es algo que debo de hacer.” Erik sacudió la cabeza. No podía creer lo que _Charles_ quería hacer.

“Es tu vida de la que hablamos.” Erik sentía un dolor en el pecho. “¿Crees que tu hermana no tiene opinión sobre esto también?” Erik alzó la mano para darle el poder del habla a Raven pero ella carcajeó. 

 

“Hola, soy Raven.” Saludó a Lukas primero y extendió su mano a Erik quién la miró ofendido. Charles exhaló. Se sentía como cuando su madre lo regañaba sin justificación. “Charles, hace unos momentos estabas muerto de miedo en ese cuarto—“

 

“Uno NUNCA está listo para morir, ¿saben?” Charles interrumpió casi gritando. Miró a Erik y su rostro sólo denotaba decepción. “Tengo miedo, sí. Pero eso no significa que no daría mi vida para salvar al mundo.”

 

“El mundo no daría la vida por ti.” Erik dejó salir. Prendió la camioneta de nuevo y avanzó entre la nieve.

 

~•~

 

Erik tenía razón. Si sólo Charles estuviese infectado, le dispararían sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero Charles había aprendido a ser mejor. A siempre dar la mano a quién lo necesitara. Aunque no pensaba dar la vida por el mundo, le daba sentido a ser quien cambiara al mundo.

 

Tal vez el mundo necesitaba la generosidad de Charles para entender que siempre se debe de ver más por el prójimo que por uno mismo.

 

Pero Charles estaba sólo buscando una excusa para seguir aparentando su valentía, eso suponía. Desde que Erik y él habían hecho el amor en casa de Erik, Charles había dejado atrás su sueño de mártir. Quería pasar cada momento el resto de su vida con él y, aunque sabía que eso era una fantasía de amor platónico, quería al menos pasar buenos momentos con Erik en lo que le restara de vida.

 

Era estúpido dejar todo atrás por una sola persona. Charles no podía darle la espalda al mundo y huir con Erik hacia un futuro incierto y lleno de peligros. Charles tenía dos opciones: morir y salvar al mundo ó vivir y esperar a que el mundo pereciera. 

 

Se concentró en el camino cubierto de nieve. El silencio reinaba. Hasta Raven iba en silencio, algo extraño para Charles. Había espacio nulo para poder moverse libremente, iban encajonados todos en el pequeño asiento de la pick-up. Charles exhaló. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

 

“¿Crees que una muestra sea suficiente?” dijo al aire. Raven lo tomó del brazo y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro. “Ya di una muestra, ¿crees que se lo suficiente?”

“Charles, mutan animales a diario.” Raven apretó su brazo. “Claro que es suficiente.” Charles suspiró.

 

Claro que le iban a dar la suave con su caso. Querían que Charles viviera y obviamente no le iban a decir el verdadero problema: entre más tiempo se tardara la cura en llegar, más infectados habría, y más difícil sería acabar con el virus. Aunque Charles esperaba a que la ONU interviniera y enviara los mejores equipos para acelerar la clonación de su sangre.

 

Charles miró a Erik quién seguía concentrado en conducir. Se sentía mal por hacerle saber que salvar al mundo era más importante que los últimos meses juntos. Charles sabía cuán difícil era para Erik tener amistades y, qué va, relaciones. Pero Charles no era la respuesta al problema de Erik. Charles nunca debió de haber conocido a Erik. O tal vez sí pero no debió de haber sido algo más que un colega.

 

Charles odiaba ver a Erik así. Tenía miedo de que Erik cometiera alguna estupidez.

“¿A dónde nos dirigimos?” preguntó Charles recargando su cabeza en el brazo de Erik. Erik no se movió, ni lo empujó para que se alejara.

“Iremos a un helipuerto para que podamos salir de aquí.”

“Erik—“

“Charles, déjame ayudarte, ¿sí?” Charles se levantó del brazo de Erik y miró a Lukas, luego a Raven. Ella se encogió de hombros.

“¿Quién va a pilotar el helicóptero, Erik?” Charles recitó. “¿Tú? Este es un plan suicida.”

“Lukas estuvo en la militar. Estoy seguro que sabe pilotar.” Erik no se notaba ofendido, más bien estaba orgulloso. Charles no quería abandonar al mundo pero tampoco quería perder la vida.

 

Se cruzó de brazos.

“¿Cómo le hiciste para llegar hasta acá, Raven?”

“Larga e incómoda historia, hermanito.” Raven sonrió. “Pero estaba enfadada contigo, te lo juro.”

“No eres la única…”

“Pero veo que estuviste en buenas manos todo este tiempo.” Raven miró a Erik. “Si yo fuera él, hubiera hecho lo mismo.” Charles frunció el ceño pero sonrió. Tenía dos personas a quiénes les importaba. Y quienes estaban dispuestos a ser lo que fuera por estar con él.

 

~•~

 

El ambiente se relajó minutos después. Charles platicaba con Raven y Lukas sobre las aventuras que solían jugar cuando eran niños. Cuando Lukas no entendía alguna palabra, Erik le ayudaba traduciéndole. 

 

A pesar de que fuera de la pick-up, el mundo se acababa minuto a minuto, ellos disfrutaban momentos como éste.

“¿Recuerdas cuando ese chico te llevó serenata al pie de la mansión y…?”

“Salí disfrazada con la ropa de Charles y le dije que no,” Raven hizo voz de anciano, “se acercara a mi jardín otra vez.” Se echaron a reír. La vida debía de ser así. Hacer suficientes estupideces de joven para luego reírse de ellas de adulto. Lukas hacía preguntas sobre Nueva York y sus alrededores, le gustaba escuchar sobre Estados Unidos.

 

Erik se detuvo en seco.

 

Todos se asustaron y vieron al frente.

 

Era una barrera. Era imposible rodearla con tanta nieve. O se arriesgaban a que la pick-up quedara atascada, o se bajaban del auto y andaban a pie.

“¿Quién puso eso aquí?” Preguntó Charles. Raven miró hacia atrás. “¿Cuál es la función de la barrera si no puede mantener a los zombies dentro del perímetro? Tú y yo hemos visto que su fuerza se duplica. Pueden saltarla con facilidad.” Erik asintió y suspiró.

“Hay alguien detrás de nosotros.” dijo Raven. Erik miró por el retrovisor.

 

Charles sintió como su estómago se azotaba dentro de si mismo. Sabía que era uno de ellos. Sabía que no tendrían otra más que correr. Y no quería tener ese sentimiento de que existe la posibilidad de perder a alguien—

“Escuchen bien,” la voz de Erik, determinada, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, “saldré para distraerlo y ustedes correrán hacia el otro lado de la barrera. Deben de ser—“

“No.” Charles lo tomó del brazo.

“Charles, lo eliminaré antes de que algo más llegue a suceder.”

“No voy a dejar que tú te sacrifiques.” Charles hizo énfasis en ‘tú’ simplemente porque sentía que Erik estaba siendo egoísta. Charles si debía de dejar atrás sus pensamientos humanitarios pero Erik no.

“Si algo me llega a suceder, nada te detendrá para que continues con tu acto heroico.”  Erik asentó con la cabeza, Raven tomó a Charles del brazo, y Lukas abrió la puerta de la pick-up. 

 

Todo sucedió tan rápido.

 

Charles repetía el nombre de Erik entre gritos. Raven lo jalaba hacia donde se dirigía Lukas. Charles sólo podía ver cómo Erik le disparaba al zombie que no estaba a más de 5 metros de él. Raven era mucho más fuerte de lo que Charles imaginaba, porque trataba de escapar de entre sus brazos pero no podía.

 

Luego Charles vio lo que nunca debió de haber visto. Si había esperanza, toda ella se estaba esfumando. Seis zombies más salieron de entre los pinos. Charles no pudo gritar más. Se concentró en ver a Erik. Erik le disparó a uno, dos…

“Llévame con él, Raven.” Imploró Charles. “Llévame con él, yo puedo ayudarlo.”

“No, Erik,” Lukas interrumpió ahora tomando a Raven del brazo, “Erik sabe que tienes que hacer esto, Charles.”

“No, yo debo…” Charles se desmayó. Era lógico. Había dado toda la sangre que un ser humano podía dar. Luego el susto. Su cuerpo no podía resistir el pensar en perder a Erik. No era mucho desde que se conocían pero era lo suficiente para saber que se amaban.

 

¿Erik podría aniquilar a los 6 zombies? 

 

~•~

 

“Charles, debes de despertar.” era Raven. Oh, Raven. Charles tenía frío, mucho frío. Podía sentir la nieve contra su piel. Sus brazos y piernas no las podía sentir. Estaba en los brazos de Raven. Charles podía sentir su calor. “Charles, por favor.”

 

Charles abrió los ojos. Todo lo veía blanco. Luego vio la cara de Raven. Ella estaba encogida de hombros, sobre él, protegiéndolo de la nieve.

 

“Oh, gracias a Dios.” Exclamó aliviada.

“¿Dónde está Erik?” dijo con la voz quebrada. Carraspeó para repetir la frase.

 

Hubo silencio.

 

Y Charles no quería escuchar ese silencio. Quería que le dijeran con exactitud dónde estaba Erik.

 

Lukas se acercó a ellos y dejó su rifle sobre el suelo. Se hincó. Luego posó su mano sobre la de Charles. Y Charles se dejó ir. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y recorrer sus mejillas. Podía sentir el frío que llegaba en su piel humedecida. No quería esto. Nunca quiso esto.

 

Tardó años en encontrar a alguien que le diera ese calor que le daba Erik. Y no podía creer que se había ido. Su palpitación se aceleró. No se sentía bien.

“No sabemos de él,” dijo Raven tomando el rostro de Charles entre sus manos, “estamos algo lejos de la barrera y dice Lukas que—“

“¿Podemos regresar?” Charles tomó la mano de Raven contra su rostro. “Lukas puede dispararles y yo puedo…” Lukas había apretado su mano y negó con la cabeza.

“Tenemos sólo unas horas antes de que cierren la navegación aérea en Alemania. Los últimos helicópteros deben de estar ahí.” Lukas suspiró. “Es nuestra última oportunidad.” Charles sollozó.

“No podemos dejarlo ahí.” miró a Raven a los ojos. “No podemos…”

 

Tres vidas pesaban más que una. Pero para Charles, la vida de Erik valía más que la suya.

 

~•~

 

_El mundo no daría la vida por ti._ Irónico. La persona que lo había dicho había dado la vida por él.

Sus pies se movían por si solos. Raven lo acompañaba a su derecha y ambos seguían a Lukas. La nieve tendría más de 50 centímetros de alto, pues Charles no lograba ver sus propios pies cuando éstos se adentraban en la nieve.

“¿Charles?” Raven lo tomó de la mano. Pero Charles no quería hablar. Era suficiente cargar con el dolor de saber que Erik estaba allá atrás, convirtiéndose en zombie o quién sabe. Charles pudo haberlo ayudado pero Lukas no lo dejaba regresar. Y Charles no tenía la suficiente energía y fuerza para lograr sobrevivir. “Está bien si no quieres hablar pero…”

Charles la miró. Seguía yendo hacia adelante. A Raven se le iluminó el rostro. Charles sólo suspiró.

“Estoy feliz de estar contigo, otra vez.” Raven musitó. “Te extrañaba mucho.” Charles sintió un nudo en la garganta. Cuán grande puede ser el amor hacia una persona que puedes dar la vida por él sin pensar que alguien más se preocupa por ti.

 

Charles había aprendido sobre el amor en Oxford. La teoría de C.S. Lewis. Los 4 tipos de amores. Charles sabía perfectamente lo que el amor Storge era: la conexión entre la familia. Charles y Raven habían sido inseparables desde que se conocieron y, aunque Charles conseguía estudios fuera del país, Raven siempre trataba de mantener el contacto.

 

El amor tipo Eros era algo de lo que Charles escuchaba pero no experimentaba. Hasta Erik. Erik lo hizo entender cuál era el placer de amar dejando atrás cualquier idea racional estando con la otra persona. Lo cuál, en la escuela, Charles había considerado esto algo enfermizo y particularmente imposible para él. Pero Erik había cambiado todo. Y ahora lo estaba dejando ir.

 

El amor no era una competencia. Raven y Erik eran lo más preciado para él. Pero Raven estaba a salvo con él mientras Erik estaba siendo—

 

Charles sacudió la cabeza. Apretó la mano de Raven.

“Me salvaste.” sonrió. “Te necesitaba y llegaste hasta acá, Dios sabe cómo, y me salvaste.” Raven rió de una manera única, suave y harmónica. 

 

Lukas hizo señal de alto. Los hermanos obedecieron y miraron hacia el frente.

“¿Ya llegamos?” preguntó Raven asomándose a la reja frente a ellos cubierta de nieve. Lukas asintió.

“Tendremos problemas al despegar porque parece que una tormenta de nieve se avecina.” Lukas aseguró su rifle y lo lanzó sobre la reja. Después trepó. “Los atraparé del otro lado, tenemos que darnos prisa.”

 

 

 

 


	15. Hope at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo. Espero que les guste. Me cortaron el internet ayer así que tuve tiempo hasta de dibujar una de las escenas. El final original era diferente pero la verdad no podía terminarlo así después de TODO lo que les hice esperar. Gracias por seguir este fanfic :)

Saltar la reja fue todo un reto para Charles ya que no alcanzaba la mano de Raven para poder subir. Lukas tuvo que regresar por él y ayudarlo a escalar. Fue ridículo; ó más bien vergonzoso. Lukas le sonrió a Charles cuando éste tenía que saltar a sus brazos. Charles cerró los ojos. Saltó.

 

Lukas lo atrapó.

 

El helipuerto era pequeño. No más de 500 metros cuadrados era lo que abarcaba la pista. Había una pequeña construcción lo que Charles supuso que era como una torre de control. Habían dos helicópteros. Ambos estaban cubiertos de nieve y Charles predijo que tendrían que limpiar las hélices para poder volar.

“Yo buscaré las llaves en Kontrolltrum,” dijo Lukas, “hay que limpiar las Luftschrauben, bitte.” Charles había acertado. Y mientras veía como Lukas entraba a la torre de control, se quitaba la bufanda para utilizarla como trapo.

“No creo que sea correcto que te quitas la bufanda cuando tus defensas están propensas a cualquier enfermedad.” dijo Raven tomando su propia bufanda para rodear el cuello de Charles con ella. Raven sonrió y se trepó a uno de los helicópteros con gracia.

Raven siempre había sido mucho más atlética que Charles.

Charles le sonrió desde la nieve. Raven golpeó una de las hélices. La nieve se empezó a tambalear y caer. Charles reía al ver que Raven se cubría con ella también.

“Deberíamos de hacer esto más seguido.” comentó Charles tomando un poco de nieve para hacer una pelota, lanzándola hacia Raven. Raven giró la hélice para continuar tumbando la nieve.

 

Lukas apareció con las llaves.

“Tengo que ver si hay Benzin.” Raven arqueó una ceja al escuchar la palabra.

“No tengo ni idea de lo que Benzin es pero,” Raven saltó del helicóptero, “eres bienvenido.” Lukas le sonrió. Raven se unió a Charles.

 

Lukas entró en el vehículo y lo prendió. Las hélices se empezaron a mover.

“¡Los, los, los!” gritó Lukas. Raven alzó los hombros pero no perdió el tiempo. Tomó a Charles de la mano y se subieron al helicóptero. Charles se aseguró poniéndose el cinturón.

 

Y fue cuando Erik vino a su mente.

 

“¡No podemos hacer esto!” comenzó a desabrocharse. “¡No puedo dejar a Erik!” Raven lo miró desde su asiento.

“¡Charles, no hay nada más que hacer!” el ruido de las hélices les impedía escucharse apropiadamente. Estaban gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

“¡No quiero salvar al mundo si significa perderlo!” El helicóptero se despegó del suelo. Lukas hablaba en alemán por la radio. “¡Lo siento, lo siento!”

“¡No, Charles!” Raven se levantó para detenerlo. “¡No vas a saltar sólo porque tienes la falsa esperanza de que él aún sigue con vida!” Las palabras de Raven le cayeron como balde de agua fría. Nunca nada se compararía con recibir el golpe de la realidad de alguien que amas. ¿Era falsa la esperanza que él sentía? Erik ya había luchado contra zombies antes, era estúpido pensar que su vida terminó por seis simples zombies. O no era estúpido, simplemente Charles se negaba a dejarlo ir. A dejar ir su más fantástica aventura.

 

Charles miró a Raven. Podía ver en sus ojos la angustia y temor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Ya era tarde para saltar. La nieve podría amortiguar el golpe de la caída pero, ¿bajo qué costo? Regresó a su asiento, al igual que su hermana. Ambos se abrocharon los cinturones y no dijeron nada más.

 

Como Lukas lo había predicho, el vuelo no fue nada fácil. Turbulencia a cada minuto, sin mencionar la poca visibilidad que se tenía. Afortunadamente, Lukas era un piloto veraz. Charles no paraba de repasar los últimos momentos con Erik. Erik había estado enojado con él por querer sacrificar su vida por el mundo.

 

Y, ¿qué había hecho Erik? Charles suspiraba. Tenía que dar su vida. No podía dejar esto así. Los padres de Erik, ¿cómo podría darles la noticia? Sacudía la cabeza. Tenía que pensar como un humano racional y consciente. Como un humano lejos del duelo entre la persona que ama y el deber. Tenía que concentrarse en el ahora, no en lo que hubiera sido.

Pero no podía quitarse de la mente el sentir de los besos y caricias que Erik propiciaba.

 

Una, dos, tres lágrimas cayeron. No podía controlarse. Quería que el helicóptero se desplomara para quitarse a Erik siendo mordido por los zombies de la cabeza. Debía de dejar de crear escenas sangrientas dentro de su mente. Era estúpido. Y doloroso. Miró a Raven. Ella no le había quitado la mirada de encima. Se veía preocupada, y ¿cómo no estarlo? Su hermano sufría y no podía hacer nada para alejarlo del dolor.

 

Charles tenía el corazón destrozado. Era patético. No, no era patético. Extrañar y querer volver a ver a la persona que amas no era patético. Era humano. Era lo único que la humanidad tenía que los diferenciaba de los robots. Inteligencia, eficacia, y amor. ¿Química? Era suficiente para Charles para poder sentirlo. Le había gustado sentir mariposas en el estómago y su sangre en sus mejillas.

 

Le había gustado haber amado y haber sido correspondido.

 

Le había gustado haber sido tocado y besado por alguien que lo amaba y deseaba lo mejor para él. Por alguien que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por él. Le había gustado haber desafiado su moral e ideales por alguien que valía la pena dejarlo todo atrás.

 

Pero tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que dejarlo todo en su memoria como un buen recuerdo. Como el mejor recuerdo. Anécdotas para cuando ya estuviese anciano. _Oh, recuerdo muy bien a mi amor más entrañable, Erik…_

Charles sacudió la cabeza.

 

“¡Llegamos!” Lukas exclamó descendiendo el helicóptero. ¿Y a dónde? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Charles observaba por el vidrio. La nieve se derretía contra éste y podía notar algunas luces entre la niebla.

 

Aterrizaron sin problemas. Charles no le importaba desabrocharse el cinturón. Observó cómo Lukas salía del vehículo y conversaba con unas personas.

 

Nada salió bien desde ese momento. Arrestaron a Lukas, o al menos lo esposaron. Raven empezó a hacer preguntas pero Charles sólo se concentraba en los movimientos de los policías que comenzaban a acercarse. Abrieron la puerta del helicóptero con fuerza y comenzaron a gritarles en alemán. ¿Serían preguntas, afirmaciones? Charles no sabía. Tomaron a Raven y la esposaron. Raven protestaba. Había dos o tres hombres con ella cuando les mostró su identificación. Le quitaron las esposas y la llevaron a una aeronave con el símbolo de la armada Alemana.

 

Charles se sintió aliviado. Sólo tenía que buscar su identificación para mostrársela al policía, o militar. Buscó en su cartera y se la enseñó. El hombre frente a él frunció el ceño. Y le puso las esposas. Charles comenzó a protestar. Pero qué idiota había sido, lo habían estado buscando y él les dio todo lo que necesitaban para llevárselo drenar.

 

Charles comenzó a sollozar. Era su destino. Dar la vida por el mundo. No había marcha atrás. Le hicieron preguntas en el idioma de su amado Erik. Charles no contestaba. Pero le hicieron firmar un papel. Habían personas de la ONU y otras organizaciones presentes cuando él firmó. Todos le sonreían. Podía sentir como su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo. No quería sufrir más.

 

~•~

 

Le informaron que la sangre que previamente había donado, había sido reproducida exitosamente, y que había podido salvar a tres ciudades. Miles de personas ya le habían hecho unas especies de altares dónde escribían cosas en alemán. Charles veía las noticias en la televisión que le habían propiciado mientras esperaba ser ejecutado. Velas, flores y peluches se podían observar sobre mesas en parques importantes con su retrato hablado recién recortado de un periódico y enmarcado pobremente en madera vieja.

 

Charles no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Al menos sabía que Raven estaba de camino a Inglaterra o los Estados Unidos. Charles sólo sabía que ella estaría bien. Lukas había sido arrestado… tenía que preguntar por él.

 

Esperó a que alguien llegara al cuarto en dónde lo tenían esposado a una silla. Apareció una enfermera quién le sonrió y le puso más papeles frente a él. Éstos, afortunadamente, estaban en inglés y Charles pudo darse cuenta que era un tipo contrato para cederle su sangre, enzimas y demás (en resumen, su cuerpo) al gobierno Alemán bajo la tutela de la ONU. Charles lo pensó unos segundos. No tenía nada más que perder. Sabía que Hank se encargaría de Raven al llegar a Inglaterra. Dio su firma.

 

Luego otros documentos para asegurar que Lukas no era un secuestrador e infringente de la ley, sino un simple amigo. Charles firmó sin pensarlo dos veces. Esto aseguraría a Lukas su libertad. Ya había dado todo por todos, y sólo esperaba a que la señorita recogiera los papeles y comenzara a meter agujas a su piel.

 

Suspiró. Éste era el fin. 

 

Una noticia en inglés interrumpió el drama dentro de su mente. Era un aviso de la ONU.

“La cura ha sido descubierta. Alemania ha distribuido más de 200,000 vacunas a todas las regiones infectadas. En menos de 24 horas, se han visto cambios drásticos en los infectados. Se cree que en 72 horas, el destino del mundo se verá positivo una vez más. Han habido pérdidas de más de 7 millones de dólares americanos pero la Primer Ministro de Alemania ha declarado que lo primero es la salud y bienestar del pueblo Germánico. Entre otros asuntos, el portador de la cura, Charles Francis Xavier ha sido capturado. Se disputa su ejecución pues el equipo médico y científico de la ONU ha sido efectivo al reproducir la vacuna ocho veces más rápido de lo que se había previsto. Se resolverá este tema a las 19 horas en Frankfurt, Alemania…” 

Charles miró el reloj en el noticiero. Faltaba media hora. Tenía media hora de vida. Tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir al reverso de una hoja que había sobrado de los documentos que le habían entregado. Hizo un pequeño testamento ó deseo antes de morir.

Dobló el papel y se lo entregó a la enfermera. Ésta le dio una sonrisa débil, giró y salió del cuarto.

 

El noticiero era aburrido. Charles no lograba entender nada pero veía cómo cientos de Alemanes rodeaban el lugar en dónde se encontraba ahora. Parecía que era un aeropuerto importante. Habían personas con euros en las manos y Charles pensó que se trataba de rogar por un boleto fuera de Alemania. ¿Qué no habían visto las noticias? La cura ya había sido encontrada. Y no faltaba mucho para que la situación se mejorara.

 

O imploraban por comida. Había habido una gran crisis en alimentos en el último mes. Charles suspiró. No podía hacer nada esposado a una silla. Esperó con ansias a que dieran las siete. Quería terminar con esto ya de una vez. El sentimiento de estarse ahogando no se iría hasta saber en definitiva cuál sería su destino. Vivir o morir.

 

**18:55**

 

Charles comenzó a rezar. _Irónicamente vuelvo a ti cuando siento peligro._ Sonrió. _Quiero que sepas que estoy dándolo todo de mí para salvar a los demás. Fui egoísta en muchos momentos de mi vida pero ahora estoy más que convencido de que la generosidad, aunque te cueste la vida, es mejor que quedarse sentado e ignorar los problemas._ Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. _No quiero que me comparen con una deidad pero si quiero que sigan el ejemplo de siempre ayudar a los demás. Quiero que sea una lección de vida._

 

**18:57**

 

Charles escuchó gritos y personas fuera del cuarto. Se asustó y observó la puerta. Era la hora. Era _su_ hora. Estaba listo. No había remordimientos. No había dolor. Sólo angustia. ¿Dolería? Esperó. Esperó y esperó. Sus manos sudaban frío. No quería que fuera lento. Quería que lo golpearan para quedar inconsciente y no sentir los pinchazos.

 

Vio como la perilla de la puerta giró.

 

Y la persona que entró fue la última persona que creía que vería: Erik Lehnsherr.

 

El dolor se fue. Miles de preguntas invadieron su mente. Pero Erik sólo se acercó, lo tomó entre sus brazos, y lo besó. Era un beso desesperado. Pero Erik parecía absorber toda la angustia que Charles había estado sintiendo. Charles sólo podía sostener su nuca con una mano pues la otra seguía esposada a la silla. Otras personas entraron al cuarto pero se quedaron congelados en la puerta. Hubo silencio mientras los dos se besaban. Charles no quería que este momento se acabara.

 

Su maldito deseo antes de morir se había hecho realidad.

 

Había escrito que quería que buscaran el cuerpo de Erik Lehnsherr que se había quedado a unos kilómetros del helipuerto de dónde habían venido. Seguramente Lukas dio las instrucciones debidas. O alguien hizo hasta lo imposible para poder buscarlo— y debieron de haber encontrado a un Erik valiente entre la nieve.

 

Charles comenzó a llorar. No sabía qué sentir. Eran demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo. Sentía alivio, angustia… Aún sería ejecutado, de eso no había duda.

“¿Cómo…?” Charles preguntó empujando a Erik contra su frente y cerrando los ojos.

“Tuve que esperar a que la tormenta se tranquilizara para poder pilotar el helicóptero. No soy muy bueno.” Charles vio la sonrisa con todos esos dientes alargados de Erik y no pudo evitar besarlo otra vez. Habían dos helicópteros y seguramente Lukas había dejado las otras llaves en la Torre de Control.

“Te amo.” dijo Charles al fin. Erik le respondió con una sonrisa.

 

Una de las personas dentro del tumulto que esperaba en la puerta, comenzó a gritar. En Alemán por supuesto. Los ojos de Erik se abrieron y Charles pudo leer el miedo en sus pupilas. Miró la televisión. Eran las 19 horas exactas.

 

~•~

 

Charles se sostenía como podía encima de la silla. Erik estaba de espaldas hacia él no dejando que ninguna de las personas que estaban ahí se le acercaran. Él discutía con ellos. Estaba gritando y no dejaba ir la mano esposada de Charles.

 

Después hubo un silencio y la Primer Ministro partió el gentío. Entró al cuarto y sonrió al verlos.

“Charles Xavier.” Charles sonrió por detrás del hombro de Erik y saludó con su mano libre. “Me da gusto saber que llegué a tiempo para poder darte la noticia.”

“Quiero que sepa que no dejaré que se lo lleven.” afirmó Erik con rudeza. “Esto es injusto para él y para—“

“¿Ti?” La Primer Ministro rió entre dientes. “Alemania, o al menos las personas presentes a las afueras de este edificio han hecho una colecta para pedir más alimentos. Han hecho una petición para que no se ejecute a Charles Francis Xavier. Están dispuestos a esperar a que los médicos de la ONU distribuyan las vacunas y esto se acabe.” Charles quería gritar. Charles quería saltar de la silla y abrazar a la Primer Ministro. Charles lo había visto todo en las noticias pero había ignorado la generosidad que puede llegar a tener el ser humano. “Están agradecidos por el sacrificio que ha hecho ya aún y no siendo Alemán.” Erik giró para ver a Charles. Charles seguía viendo a la Primer Ministro.

“Alguien una vez me dijo, erróneamente, que el mundo jamás daría la vida por mí.” Charles sacudió la cabeza con un nudo en la garganta. “Pero creo que todos hemos aprendido a ayudarse los unos a otros.” La Primer Ministro sonrió afirmando con la cabeza.

 

~•~

 

**19:30 — Aeropuerto Internacional de Frankfurt, Alemania.**

 

La Primer Ministro daba un discurso al pueblo Alemán algo alentador. O al menos así lo hacía ver para Charles. Había un podium a medias en la entrada del aeropuerto. Había una bandera alemana detrás de ellos. Erik y Charles estaban a un metro de la Primer Ministro. Erik portaba su uniforme de Policía y Charles su misma ropa. Erik estaba en posición de descanso mientras Charles estaba en firmes. La Primer Ministro le cedió la palabra a Erik quién parecía agradecer. Después giró para que un militar, quién después Charles reconoció que era Lukas, le diera una medalla. Erik lo abrazó. La gente que estaba en el público aplaudió.

 

Parecía que se rompían reglas y códigos en estos momentos. La Primer Ministro volvió a tomar el podium para dar un anuncio en castellano.

“Gracias a las peticiones del pueblo Alemán, se le ha concedido la libertad y perdón de vida a Charles Francis Xavier, portador de la cura dentro de su sangre. No sólo se ganó el corazón de los Alemanes, sino también a alguien especial de la fuerza Alemana.” Charles sintió el rubor en sus mejillas y trató de no mirar a Erik. “Como Primer Ministro de Alemania, le hago saber al señor Xavier que tiene el derecho a residir en nuestro país sin necesidad de un permiso especial o el matrimonio. Willkommen auf Deutschland.” Hubieron aplausos, chiflidos… Charles estaba ruborizado y sólo pudo abrazar a la Primer Ministro. No quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirle, agradecerle, al pueblo Alemán por su hospitalidad y ayuda.

 

“Cuando me informaron que habían problemas en Alemania, no lo pensé dos veces y tomé el primer avión. Al principio las cosas no salieron como debían. Afortunadamente, un policía Alemán me salvó la vida, muchas veces, durante el camino. Conocí personas a quiénes nunca les pude decir cuán afortunado estaba de conocerlos pues perdieron la vida en manos del virus. Hubieron muchos otros que conocí a la fuerza… pero cuando descubrí la cura, me di cuenta que no podía ignorar el hecho de que tenía que perder la vida. No es fácil decidirse a morir. No es fácil para los que te rodean dejarte ir. Pero tienes que enfrentarlo y luchar por lo que tú crees que es correcto. Dejar atrás tus miedos y afrontarlo porque sabes que no puedes dejar perecer al mundo que existe hoy en día.” respiró profundo, no era fácil expresarlo todo. “Cuando llegó el momento, las diecinueve horas, la esperanza volvió a mí. No sólo porque la Primer Ministro me hizo saber que ustedes se sacrificarían por dejarme vivir, sino porque alguien a quién yo creía muerto estaba en mis brazos. Aprendí muchas cosas en este viaje. Pero principalmente a amar y ser amado. A ayudar y ser ayudado. Y no hay mejor enseñanza que la experiencia.”

 

El pueblo Alemán se soltó en aplausos y muchos saltaron al podium para poder abrazarlo. Charles les agradecía que hubiesen dado su dinero y esperanza en él.

 

~•~

 

Después de los discursos, Charles escribió una carta a la ONU para que el mundo se uniera en recolectar víveres para Alemania. Y aclaró que no regresaría a Inglaterra.

Erik, completamente uniformado aún, sonreía al verlo sentado ahí.

“Así que volver a Inglaterra es un rotundo no.” Erik besó su cuello suavemente y Charles gimió. “Pensé que querrías ver a tu hermana.”

“Oh, claro que iré a verla.” Charles besó los labios de Erik. “Sólo que mi nueva vida se encuentra aquí y ahora.” Sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Se casarían? Hahaha  
> Aquí está el dibujillo http://bereweillschmidt.tumblr.com/post/73861144062/charles-se-sostenia-como-podia-encima-de-la-silla


End file.
